Yin Yang
by Pisck
Summary: "Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, qualquer que fosse esse segredo eu ia descobri, não ia deixar ele me fazer de idiota." / CAPITULO NOVO.
1. Recordações

Lembro-me que aquele dia estava como qualquer dia de inverno em Konoha, extremamente frio o chão estava coberto de uma grossa camada de gelo que denunciava que naquela noite nevou é bastante o que não impedia as crianças de brincarem, criatividade era o que eles tinham de sobra, a neve caindo era tão bonito as arvores congeladas, parecia cristais que estavam ali congeladas e nunca morreria que sua beleza ia ficar pra sempre ali presente até que todos se enjoariam de ver, eu pelo menos não enjoaria. O inverno era minha estação predileta, e eu tinha meu sol particular tão brilhante que não precisava de ninguém pra sobreviver, ele emana luz para todos os lugares e me aquecia quando eu precisava.

A campanhia tocou me apressei nas escadas e corri escada abaixo, cheguei na cozinha e entrei como um furacão, parei e eu vi minha irmã sentada comendo leite com cereal. Fiz um careta. Aquele negocio era concerteza a pior comida do mundo.

- Bom dia Hinata-sama – Kikka disse sorrindo – quer um pouco de cereal também? – disse já se virando pra pegar a caixa de cereal no armaria Branco que ficava atrás dela.

Kikka esta com agente desde que mamãe morreu que quer dizer exatamente 8 anos, eu tinha 2 anos quando minha mãe morrer quando dava a luz a Hanabi.

Ela era uma mulher bonita, ela era bem branquinha seus olhos eram muito grande e bem preto, me lembro que quando a vi pensei ser a mulher de algodão, fiquei 1 mês com medo dela que tentava de todas as maneiras se aproximar de mim, quando finalmente conseguiu me fazendo pela primeira vez chocolate quente com pedaços de _marshmallow_, bom ela acerto no meu ponto fraco. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos bem ralos e finos era bem magrinha e tinha sarda era muito meiga e tinha uma belíssima voz pois cantava para minha irmã quando era mais nova, não me lembro se tinha namorado.

- Bom dia Kikka-san, Hanabi – minha irmã não me respondeu, estava comendo Cereais com vontade. Fiz outra careta. A campanhia tocou novamente. Pulei. Tinha esquecido dele.

- não dá Kikka-san vou brincar agora, Hanabi coma mais devagar vai engasgar – virei e corri antes que Kikka não me deixa sair sem antes comer, pude ouvir ela reclamando sozinha porque Hanabi estava concentrada no seus cereais.

- Hinata-sama tem que comer...essa menina só pensa em brincar nunca vi...

Não consegui ouvir mais que isso. Cheguei à porta e abri, sorrindo, eu senti que estava ficando vermelha. Ali estava meu sol particular, meu melhor amigo, meu confidente. Ele estava com a mão atrás da cabeça com um bico enorme.

- puxa Hina você demorou – ele bufou irritado, ele odiava esperar sua energia tinha que ser gasta se não ele explodia.

- desculpe Naruto-kun – disse brincando com meus dedos, envergonhada, ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu amava e me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou.

- vamos logo pro parquinho, daqui a pouco vou embora – ele faz bico quando falo em ir embora. Mais não desconfia do que seria afinal pra ele nunca estava bom brincar o dia inteiro ele sempre tinha que brincar mais e mais. Ele era muito maior que eu – o que não era surpresa já que todos eram maior que eu – era magricela mais alto seu cabelo loiro era todo arrepiado, seus olhos eram azuis, mais por ser magricela todos os garotos implicavam com ele, mais ele incrivelmente conseguia bater em qualquer garoto com a idade máxima de 13 anos. Isso me surpreendia.

Odiava vê-lo brigando, a primeira e única vez que vi foi por um motivo de um simples carrinho que fiquei 4 dias sem falar com ele, depois ele me pediu desculpa e disse que nunca mais viria brigar novamente na vida, eu acreditei na época por isso ele brigava escondido de mim, e não me contava, eu sabia pelas garotas do parque que sempre me contava e eu fingia não saber.

Chegamos no parquinho e tinha 3 meninos brincando de guerra de neve.

- NARUTO – o maior dos garotos gritou acenando – VEM BRINCAR COM AGENTE – todos os meninos olhavam pra gente chamando com a mão eu morri de vergonha e me escondi atrás de Naruto.

- VOU BRINCAR COM HINATA HOJE – disse ele gritando 2 vezes mais alto

- OLHA NARUTO MINHA MÃE ME DEU UM CAMINHÂO QUE IMPURRA NEVE, VEM BRINCAR – disse o loiro levantando um trator amarelo balançando como um troféu todo sorridente.

- OUTRO DIA – gritou Naruto de volta dando os ombros e se virou pra frente e saiu me puxando. Aquele pequeno dialogo não era nada, quando estavam todos juntos ninguém aguentava. Parei subitamente forçando ele a parar também.

- o que foi? – disse ele me olhando confuso.

- se quiser pode brincar com eles eu brinco sozinha aqui – disse simplesmente

- pequena eu quero passar o dia com você, você se importa? – disse ele cruzando os braços, bufei, odiava ser chama de pequena e ele sabia, às vezes ele parecia maior que sua verdadeira idade era mais maduro apesar de alguns ataques. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu e me protege como se fosse um adulto, realmente irritante.

- não me chame de... – comecei a falar mais não tive tempo de terminar, ele saiu me puxando novamente, me senti uma boneca de pano.

Paramos num banco perto da calçada do parque, do lado esquerdo tinha uma arvore e do lado direito mais bancos, ele tirou o gelo que tinha em cima do banco. Olhei para ele irritada. Ele estava sem luvas de novo, ele vivia sem luvas sem gorro, só com um casaco laranja e uma calça de algodão, e dizia estar aquecido, impossível eu achava, eu estava com uma blusa de lã rosa e dois casacos grosso, com cachecol, com luvas e ainda sentia frio, e ele parecia um mendigo, o inverno em Konoha sempre foi muito frio, o que me deixava ainda mais surpresa era que os seus pais não ligavam não que ele fosse pobre o pai dele era advogado apesar de ninguém na cidade nunca vê-lo em um tribunal e tinha uma casa linda, e seu pai parecia ter o mesmo mal, era anti-roupa, a única que parecia certa era a Kushina que sempre estava com roupas próprias para estação. Apesar deles não ligarem eu não me conformava.

- você esta sem as luvas de novo Naruto? – disse mostrando minha indignação. Ele terminou de limpa e sentou dando espaço pra eu sentar do seu lado mais continuei em pé, mostrando minha irritação.

- não começa Hina você sabe que eu nunca fico doente e alem do mais não estou com frio – mal tinha começado e já tinha desistido, sentei ainda irritada do seu lado com um bico enorme.

- pra mim essa é a sua doença – falei baixo mais sei que ele tinha escutado, por que logo depois começou a gargalha feito louco, ele não se importava em chamar a atenção.

- adoro quando se preocupa comigo – ele apertou meu nariz e eu fiquei quente de tanta vergonha.

Agente passou a tarde inteira conversando, de varias idiotice como: falta pouco tempo para meu aniversario ou a nova coleção de bonecos que tinha lançado, ou o inicio das aulas. Tanto faz o assunto eu me sentia bem com ele, eu me sentia aquecia mais do que todas as roupas que eu usava, ele era meu sol ele me iluminava e me aquecia, ele era meu melhor amigo, meu protetor – apesar de não gostar – e meu confidente. Agente se conheceu nesse mesmo parque, eu tinha abaixado para pegar minha boneca e ele tropeçou caindo em cima de mim, eu gritei assustada e comecei a chorar, eu me lembro até hoje das palavras dele "_me desculpa, eu não te vi...não chore pequena_" naquele dia ele me chamou pela primeira vez de pequena. Pensei que o pequena era por que eu tinha 6 anos e ele parecia ter 10, mais quando ele me contou que só era um ano mais velho que eu, proibi do apelido, que ele obedeceu terminantemente mais usava pra me irritar. Era bem raro agente brincar iguais seus amigos, agente conversa na maioria das vezes só parava de conversar quando tinha dever, eu sabia tudo dele ele tudo de mim, sempre estávamos juntos. Pensando agora, parecíamos namorados. Andávamos de mãos dados mais não porque éramos namorados, agente nem pensava nisso, mais porque ele dizia que gostava de sentir que eu estava perto dele. E se ele gostava, eu também gostava, e assim ficava tudo bem.

Quando reparei nele tinha parado de falar e olhava para o céu, eu quando percebi acompanhei, o céu estava bonito, estava limpo sem nuvem ou qualquer macha.

- eu vou embora – ele disse derrepente.

- mais já? – o estranhei, ele nunca sai cedo da rua – quero dizer você esta bem? Esta com fome? – ele balanço a cabeça olhando ainda para o céu e virou o rosto pra mim ver, seu olho estava fundo, sem brilho, aquilo tinha feito meu estomago derreter como se eu tivesse bebido acido. Não gostei daquilo definitivamente.

- vou embora da cidade – senti que meu coração parou, fiquei estática surpresa, não tinha entendido, ele não podia me deixar.

- como é? Naruto você não pode me deixar – meu queixo começou a bater de leve, mais não era de frio era o preço que eu estava pagando por tentar não chorar.

- eu não quero te deixar Hina, mais meu pai falo que estava na hora de nos irmos embora que não sei lá mais o que. – ele disse olhando para chão ficamos minutos em silêncio e derrepente ele falo bem manso – agente vai hoje – por essa definitivamente eu não esperava, queria me afundar, percebi que meu queixo tinha parado de bater e as lagrimas escorria pelo meu rosto em abundancia, não sabia quando começou mais estava chorando.

- hoje? Mais já? Por que não me contou? E seus amigos? – eu o olhava surpresa mais ainda sim tentando gravar cada pedaço dele que eu pudesse, para nunca mais esquecer, agora que ele estaria longe de mim me perguntei quanto tempo eu ia demorar pra esquecer suas feições, quando pensei nisso meu coração se contorceu. Era impossível.

- não queria você triste Hina – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim sorrindo seus olhos estavam cheio de lagrimas – meus amigos não me importa só você pequena –

Não me importei com a "_pequena_", na verdade nada importava só o que importava era que meu melhor amigo, meu sol particular estava indo embora, ia ficar longe de mim. Eu solucei e tampei meu rosto com minhas mãos e chorei.

Ele me abraçou, eu segurei para perto de mim tão forte que as pontas dos meus dedos estavam brancas na suas costas, ele pareceu não se importa. Eu me perguntei quando tempo ele ira levar pra se esquecer de mim. Com o pensamento senti pequenas bolhas acidas estourando no meu estomago, solucei de novo.

- por favor, nunca se esqueça de mim, promete? – era um pergunta boba, mais eu lembro que eu estava tentando me agarra em tudo que ele falasse pra saber que eu era realmente importante.

Ele soltou o abraço e pra minha surpresa, eu vi lagrimas no seu rosto, Naruto nunca chorou na minha frente, ele era sempre tão forte eu sempre me segurei nele, ele parecia vulnerável agora, não aquele que emana luz, agora parecia que a sua luz tinha ficado falha, fraca. Isso me machucou ver ele mal me deixava pior.

Passei a mão no seu rosto e limpei as lagrimas, tentando dizer que a fraca ali era eu não ele, parecia que tinha entendido porque ele sorriu não o sorriso que eu amava mais foi o suficiente pra me deixar melhor.

- nunca vou te esqueceu ouviu? Nunca – ele falou na sua voz normal -leia-se:alta- – não chore também Hina,

Tentei sorri. Mais antes que pudesse deixar que meu sorriso se firmasse ele me puxou para outro abraço, não aguentei. Minhas lagrimas antes secas era novamente umedecia por lagrimas e mais lagrimas.

Ele me abraçou até que eu me acalma-se e foi me soltando aos poucos contra minha vontade. Quando nos soltamos levantei os olhos para o céu, talvez se ele me mandasse carta quem sabe assim nossa amizade não acabasse, me virei para falar minha descoberta com ele, mais ele estava olhando para um colar, não sabia o que era mais hoje sei que era um colar do _Yin-yang_, olhei para ele confusa, como quem lê pensamentos quando abrir a boca pra pergunta o que era aquilo ele falou antes:

- meu pai me deu isso hoje mais cedo – ele olhava o colar como se tivesse hipnotizado e só tivesse permissão pra falar – meu pai disse que duas forças complementares compõem tudo que existe: o Ying o feminino e o Yang o masculino e o a bolinha no meio se chama Taiji simboliza o equilíbrio da força e que era pra eu dar metade desse colar à pessoa que quando estou junto me completa e que me mantém em equilíbrio – ele pareceu sair de transe e olhou para mim sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que eu mais amava – e eu quero dar pra você pequena, porque eu sinto que quando estou com você eu estou completo e que sem você eu perco minha existência, eu não sei como eu sei, mais eu sei que você é a pessoa que me completa e que é a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

Ele voltou a olhar para o colar, eu estava estática não sabia dizer se eu estava respirando, as bolhas de acido do meu estomago se transformou em milhões de pequenas borboletas. Ele separou a parte escura do branco e me colocou no pescoço a parte escura.

- nunca tire, assim um nunca ira esquecer do outro.

Levantei o colar pra eu ver e sorri, ali estava à esperança que eu queria a esperança que um dia ele iria voltar e que agente ainda ia se ver.

Peguei a parte clara da sua mão é apertei contra meu peito, o canto do meu olho pinicou avisando que mais lagrimas desejava sair. Coloquei no seu pescoço e desci minha mão para o colar de novo.

- eu costumava a te ver como meu sol particular – eu levantei meu olhar do colar para ele que me olhava quieto – você me completa e me ilumina, sou fraca de mais sem você. – me senti obrigada a falar o que eu sentia por ele, já que talvez nunca mais nos víssemos.

Olhei para o chão e comecei a cavar com o pé um buraco na neve. Vi o carro de o seu pai aparecer da esquina e parar na mesma. Kushina apareceu na janela acenando.

- vamos meu filho, esta na hora.

O silencio entre nos foi quebrado pelo meu soluço que tentei abafar mordendo meu lábio, ele se levanto e eu depois também, nos abraçamos de novo. Lembrando agora parecia cenas de filme de amor, agente nem sabia o que era amor, mais eu sabia que eu ia sentir saudades.

- não se preocupe pequena, eu vou voltar, eu sempre cuidarei de você.

Eu olhei do colar rapidamente para ele, e apertei sua mão, ele se virou e saiu andando rápido, não olhou para trás e nem fez menção em fazer, entrou no carro do seu pai e sumiu no horizonte.

Voltei a sentar no banco onde estávamos, coloquei minhas pernas em cima do banco e abracei as mesmas, colocando meu queixo em cima do joelho e balançando para frente e pra trás, olhava para a neve no chão como se fosse à coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu tinha perdido minha mãe, e Naruto apareceu e agora eu o perdi também, meu melhor amigo meu sol particular eu estava perdida, senti que subitamente de dentro para fora meu corpo esfriou e ai que eu tive a certeza de que nunca mais voltaria a velo.

O primeiro mês foi o pior da minha vida, eu chorei tanto que a Kikka ligou para o meu pai porque estava preocupada, ele disse que logo passava mais não passou, eu dormia e acordava segurando o colar que ele me deu, eu nunca tinha chorado tanto, nem quando minha mãe morreu. O nome Naruto era um tabu não podia ser dito na minha frente, até Hanabi evitava falar.

As aulas tinham voltado e eu estudava de manhã e não consegui fazer nenhuma amizade, sempre ficava no canto isolada e ninguém vinha falar comigo, eu muito menos tentava me aproximar, eu não sabia mais depois de algum tempo percebi que, eu tinha medo que alguém tomasse o lugar de Naruto e eu me esquecesse dele, minhas notas era excepcionais, me dedicava totalmente aos estudos para o orgulho do meu pai.

Quando fiz 11 anos Kikka fez um bolo para mim de aniversario, eu, ela e Hanabi batemos parabéns para mim, meu pai estava como sempre viajando a negócios. Na hora de soprar as velinhas lembro que Hanabi falou "_faça um pedido_" e eu fechei os olhos e pedi do fundo da minha alma que ele voltasse. Mais não adiantou, eu apostei no pedido do meu aniversario e todos os dias eu ficava na expectativa que Naruto iria bater na minha porta e dizer que tinha voltado.

E foi nesse ano que eu perdi meu colar que Naruto me deu, e foi nesse mesmo ano que briguei pela primeira vez com Kikka por ela não achar meu colar, que foi encontrado uma semana depois por um amigo de Hanabi que encontrou no meio das flores do jardim da minha casa, fiquei realmente feliz, e por ele ter conseguido achar meu colar eu me sentir na obrigação de começar uma amizade com meu "salvador" que na época não passava de comprimentos e simples diálogos, seu nome era Kiba.

Quando estava prestes há fazer 13 anos Kikka foi despedida, segundo meu pai eu já era grande o suficiente pra me virar sozinha e cuidar de mim e Hanabi, ele sabia que eu era responsável e não me senti intimidada pela responsabilidade mais fiquei triste por Kikka, nunca vou me esquecer das ultimas palavras dela "_Querida não se afogue na lembrança de Naruto, faça da lembrança um estimulo para continuar da onde parou e não espere mais por ele, se ele voltar não vai querer te ver assim, se cuida_" e depois daquele dia nunca mais voltei a vê-la.

Quando fiz 13 anos eu mesma fiz meu bolo eu mesma bati parabéns para mim e quando soprei a vela não pedi como fiz nos outros anos um pedido que aquela altura achava impossível um desperdício de pedido, eu pedi para mim aprender a conviver com a lembrança dele e continuar de onde eu parei.

Tomei coragem e comecei a fazer amizades, além de minha amizade com Kiba crescer muito além de simples comprimentos e evoluiu para meu primeiro beijo, que foi inesperadamente roubado mais eu não briguei com ele, pois tinha gostava foi só um selinho demorado que depois de alguns dias evolui para um beijo de verdade que foi no mínimo estranho na época e desastroso atualmente quando lembro, fiz amizade com Sakura além de Ino e Tenten.

Aos 14 anos percebi que tinha superado a partida de Naruto, eu em nenhum momento tirei o colar que ele me deu do pescoço – além de quando sumiu- já não pensava tanto nele, tinha aberto espaço para meu campo de relacionamento de amizade, mais eu também percebi que tinha pego algumas manias dele. Como por exemplo, vesti pouca roupa em casa, coçar a cabeça quando estava constrangida ou quando tentava me lembrar de algo, comer lamem todo sábado e colocar a mão do bolso da jaqueta quando andava na rua. Mais não tentei romper com essas manias, gostava delas, e no fundo toda vez que me pegava fazendo me lembrava quando e como ele fazia. As lembranças deles me faziam feliz.

E foi nesse ano que quase fiquei de recuperação em matemática para o desgosto do meu pai que cada vez passava menos tempo em casa.

Meus 15 anos não teve festa só uma sessão cinema na minha casa que meus amigos insistiram em fazer, comecei a namorar com Kiba que se declarou para mim na minha casa, foi muito fofo ele estava visivelmente nervoso. E foi nesse ano que começou meus problemas com Hanabi.

Quando fiz 16 anos minha vida mudou completamente, Kiba estava forçando a transar o que provoca varias brigas, Sakura começou a namorar um garoto que todas as meninas era apaixonada inclusive a Ino, ele entro na escola e não dava bola para menina nenhuma que se jogava em cima dele, quando que por descuido derrubou suco de maracujá em Sakura e começaram a sair fazendo Ino e Sakura brigarem constantemente o que sobrava para mim separar a briga, Tenten se afastou um pouco e dizia querer se dedicar mais aos estudos. Kiba começo a se envolver com drogas, e eu tentava de todas as formas ajuda-lo que sempre se metia em confusão e, além disso, tudo, Hanabi começou a ficar rebelde, brigava com todos, saia de casa a sexta e voltava as segundas, matava aula, não parava em casa e quando parava brigávamos sempre, nosso pai vinha em casa 2 vezes por mês, o que me deixava irritada, por ser tão despreocupado com Hanabi que parecia querer atenção, minhas notas estavam péssimas.

Era uma vida normal com problemas normais de uma adolescente, eu ainda sentia falta dele, eu sabia disso em casa célula do meu corpo que gritava de solidão, quando estava esgotada da escola das confusões de Kiba das brigas de duas histéricas e uma rebelde eu chorava, chorava por não ter ele comigo e chorava de raiva por ele ter prometido voltar e nunca mais dar sinais de vida. A esperança de sua volta tinha se esgotado, fazia anos que ele tinha partido era como se eu realmente precisa-se dele para ter o meu equilíbrio, sempre que pensava nele apertava meu colar sobre o peito. Ele me fazia lembrar dele com mais clareza. Mais eu queria esquecer ele totalmente até que seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis se apagassem na minha mente como se alguém fosse lá e passa-se uma borracha e me liberta-se e nessas horas eu tirava o colar e jogava longe, mais depois eu voltava atrás e colocava-o no mesmo lugar que eu prometi que nunca iria tirar e nunca tiraria até o fim dos tempos, porque ele era algo que fazia parte da mim da minha infância da minha vida e eu teria que me acostumar a viver com a suas lembranças que apesar de tudo me fazia sorri quando estava de saco cheio dos problemas.

_Continua..._

* * *

Bom sou nova aqui, minha primeira tentativa, vamos ver no que dá...

**Avisos:**

1ª qualquer menção de outros livros não sou meras coincidências, eu me inspirei em outros livros!

2ª minha fic minha regras usarei varias adapatoçoes de livros diferente mais sempre modificando, por isso não se assuste!

3ª mandem **_Review_**, critica construtiva e elogios são sempre bem vindos!

Obrigada, Beijos! ;*


	2. Atualmente

O barulho irritante do despertador castigava meu ouvido, não estava a fim de levantar, mais também não agüentava mais o maldito barulho, por fim vencida pelo barulho levantei e desliguei o despertador, estiquei todos os músculos possíveis que conseguia do meu corpo e olhei para fora.

É outono, mais o clima era frio, não um frio cortante de bater os queixos e ficar horas na frente da lareira era um frio gostoso que quando o vento gelado batia no rosto arrepiava todos os cabelos, e eu adoro esse tipo de clima é melhor que o frio cortante do inverno que me fazia sentir solitário e consequentemente me lembrava dele e do que o calor que me fazia suar, esse era perfeito, nem frio de mais nem calor de mais, perfeito.

Depois de tomar banho e fazer minha higiene matinal, coloquei minha calça comprida jeans a blusa da escola e por cima meu casaco roxo não muito grosso, apesar de tudo ainda era frio.

Desci com a bolsa nas costa e encontrei a casa vazia, o que não me surpreendeu já que Hanabi obviamente estava fora, não ia me alterar porque disso, tinha virado rotina.

Cheguei à cozinha e joguei minha mochila em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito que escorregou e caiu no chão fazendo um barulho eco, ignorei e fui pro armário, abri fazendo um estrondo quando a porta chegou ao limite batendo na que estava fechada do lado. Soltei o ar.

- cereais, cereais e cereais... - dizia enquanto puxava repetidas caixas de cereais do armário. – mais que droga, será que ninguém faz uma compra decente nessa casa? Odeio essas coisas – ignorei os cereais e sai sem fechar a porta do armário, peguei minha mochila no chão e coloquei nas costas somente por uma alça. Comeria na escola.

Minha escola não fica longe de casa, só tem que atravessar a pequena ponte que tem depois do parque e logo depois chegaria a escola 10 minutos no maximo.

Em quanto andava, enfiei minhas mãos no bolso do casaco e olhei para o chão, um vento passou no momento e levou folhas de arvores secas ao uma corrente de ar baixa, logo que as folhas cessaram, eu levantei a cabeça e vi onde estava. Meu coração pareceu estar dentro de uma panela de sopa borbulhante, mordi meu lábio, eu estava em frente o parque, não tinha ninguém no parquinho pude ver que as arvores não tinha muitas folhas mais no chão em volta, havia varias folhas secas, outro vento passou fazendo as folhas se levantarem para seguir a corrente do ar, e uma delas conseguiu escapar da corrente e parou em cima de um banco, antes fosse de um banco qualquer, era o nosso banco, fui engolfada pelo sentimento de nostalgia, pude sentir meu corpo ir milímetros para trás quando isso aconteceu senti o canto do meu olho pinicar, avisando que as lagrimas sairiam e não pude evitar que suas ultimas palavras voltassem a minha mente alta e clara: "_não se preocupe pequena, eu vou voltar, eu sempre cuidarei de você_."

Fechei meu pulso com força, fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios com forca repetindo em minha mente que não ia chorar, não mais, tinha que superar. Quando soltei meu lábio da mordida desferida em mim mesma senti o gosto metálico de sangue na minha boca, abrindo aos poucos minhas mãos senti o sangue volta a circular, antes que eu soltasse de vez minhas lagrimas, comecei a correr passei pela ponte sem ver e quando estava na frente da minha escola, eu parei minha escola é um prédio grande – a cidade não era muito grande mais era bem estruturada - azul é branco e na frente tem o estacionamento comecei a entrar tentando ignorar a falta de saliva da minha boca pela corrida.

Vi Sakura acenando pra mim encostada no corrimão da escada que dá para entrada da escola ao lado de Sasuke, fui até eles sorrindo, parei de ante deles e puxei o ar, soltando meus ombros eu estava cansada pela corrida.

- Feliz Aniversario - Sakura disse sorrindo, meu queixo caiu, antes que pudesse falar algo ela me abraçou, senti minha sobrancelha franzida de pavor, eu tinha esquecido, ouvi Sasuke risca uma risada enquanto a Sakura me soltava.

- ela esqueceu – disse ele com um sorriso de canta malvado, a rosada olho de boca aberta dele pra mim e eu sorri sem graça.

- Feliz aniversario – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- eu realmente não acredito Hinata, aonde você ta com a cabeça? Deus

Eu podia falar simplesmente o vazio que sentia dentro de mim – o que ia parecer eu a menina problemática e depressiva-, ou os problemas com Kiba ou as brigas com Hanabi, ela podia escolher, mais mesmo assim era meu aniversario de 17 anos, eu estava realmente surpresa eu nunca antes tinha esquecido, eu era ótimas com datas.

- desculpe - ainda sorrindo sem graça, coçei a cabeça contrangida - e obrigado

- tudo bem, você vai pra minha casa hoje, tenho um presente – ela disse mostrando todos seus dentes.

- olha você sabe que não precisava

- ah Hina desencana e o seu aniversario – ela disse aumentando a voz.

- e mais ninguém precisa saber – disse entre dentes – Sasuke, por favor, da um jeito nela.

Ele olhou para Sakura que sorria, e eu vi seus olhos brilharem diante do seu sorriso.

- lavo minhas mãos.

- grande novidade – cruzei os braços e virei o rosto quando a Sakura virou para beijar Sasuke.

Sasuke era enorme, seus músculos bem definidos é de fazer qualquer mulher suspirar, tem um cabelo preto bagunçado e os olhos cor de ônix, seu rosto é sempre serio e sorrir pouco, na maioria das vezes para Sakura, das garotas eu era a única que ele fala, ele é alto e na maioria das vezes ficava parado atrás de Sakura como se tivesse pronto pra qualquer ataque direcionado a ela, ele parecia seu guarda costa, pois Sakura é muito pequena seus cabelos rosas e curtos seus olhos verdes esmeralda faziam ela parecer uma fada mais quem a conhecia sabia que ela tinha um gênio forte, ao contrario de Sasuke sempre estava sorrindo e pulando, ela podia ser pequena mais era irritante quando queria alguma coisa.

Apesar de todas as garotas amaldiçoarem Sakura por ter conquistado Sasuke e dizer que ele só estava com ela por sexo, eu sabia mais do que ninguém que o amor deles era surreal e aquecia qualquer um que estava próximo, era algo mágico, qualquer pessoa desconhecida veria que aquele relacionamento era de uma única mão pois Sasuke sempre estava serio e indiferente, mais quem olhava melhor via que quando Sakura estava perto tudo parava para Sasuke e que com seus sorrisos ele fazia até o pedido mais louco dela. Eu senti inveja.

- se não aceitar o presente eu vou gritar para a escola inteira que é seu aniversario – olhei desafiadora para ela e vi ela puxa ar para os pulmões.

- como um ser tão pequeno consegue ser tão irritante – rangi os dentes – tudo bem –

A rosada deu gritinhos batendo palmas, só não pulou porque Sasuke a segurou pela cintura a mantendo no chão. Revirei os olhos.

- pelo amor de Deus menos, todos estão olhando – ela pareceu não se importar, sorri essa era Sakura afinal. O sinal bateu.

Conversamos, ou melhor, Sakura falou e eu só respondia metade de uma frase porque não conseguia termina sem a rosada me interromper, tirando risos baixos de seu namorado.

Sasuke nos levou até a nossa porta e foi para a sua classe.

Mal entrei na sala e senti braços me aperta contra peitos.

- Feliz Aniversario – Ino disse pulando.

- solte ela porca, ela vai sufocar.

- cala a boca testuda, não te chamei aqui – ela me libertou do abraço e foi pra cima de Sakura.

Ino ao contrario de Sakura e mim – eu sou tão pequena quanto Sakura mais menos irritante - era maior tinha mais peito, mais bunda, ela tinha um corpo lindo, fazendo qualquer garota se sentir um lixo e qualquer garoto a desejar na cama, ela era a sexualidade em pessoa, uma verdadeira deusa, seu cabelo ia até a cintura era loiro brilhosos e os olhos azuis. Ela não gostava de Sasuke muito menos era apaixonada só brigava com Sakura por orgulho ferido.

- sua PORCA, acha que é quem pra me mandar calar a boca – a voz de Sakura foi a duas oitavas.

Antes que começassem uma luta livre na sala, o que não seria ruim para o resto dos alunos que adorava baixaria – e estavam na expectativa para rolar uma-, como sempre sobrava para mim separar.

- parem, por favor, será que da pra darem uma trégua? E o meu aniversario – apelei.

- só porque é o seu aniversario – Ino fez um enorme bico eu sorri para ela.

O professor Kakashi apareceu na porta e no segundo seguinte todo o barulho de conversa sumiu.

Kakashi tem um cabelo bagunçado com uma cor que é indefinida para mim, não é branco mais não tem cor, ele era muito severo e muitos tem medo dele, venera o silencio e além de ser bravo pegava no meu pé – para minha terrível sorte- .

- que confusão e essa senhorita Hyuuga, pode me explicar? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma doida. Bufei mentalmente.

- desculpe professor, não vai voltar acontecer – virei e fui me sentar, não adiantava dizer que não tinha confusão. Perda de tempo.

Ele não demorou muito me olhando e virou para o quadro e escreveu com sua caligrafia perfeita "_Slobodan Milosevic_".

- quem sabe quem foi ele?

Ninguém se pronunciou.

Quem teria essa coragem?

Ele continuou como se o acaso de ninguém souber – ou não ter coragem para falar - fosse um mero detalhe que não o incomodava - talvez não o incomodava mesmo -.

- Milosevic foi o ex-presidente da Lugoslávia, antigo pais dos Bálcãs extinto em 2003. Foi preso depois de ser derrotado nas eleições presidências de 2000...

Suas palavras não chegaram mais no meu ouvido, eu o olhava, ele estava olhando para a turma, ereto como um ex- militar serio e irritante – na minha opinião - mais minha cabeça a atenção era Hanabi, não tinha procurado por ela quando cheguei na escola, talvez estivesse encrencada, morta ou seqüestrada – nosso pai era rico -. Hanabi estava me deixando problemática, talvez ligar para meu pai e pedir para ela ir para uma escola de internato fosse melhor solução não para ambas as partes porque Hanabi iria me odiar, mais obviamente eu estaria livre de um problema, mais logicamente antes disso eu teria que ouvir por boas duas horas "_Como eu fui uma irmã irresponsável que deixo sua irmã se desvirtua_" se minha irmã tirava um zero no exame à culpa era minha mais se ela tirasse um dez era tudo credito da sua inteligência – o que de fato era mesmo, ela é muito inteligente, mais é só um exemplo -. Concluído que eu era o lado podre da família.

Eu não me preocupava com isso, nunca me preocupei. Mais tinha que achar um meio de ajudar minha irmã, talvez ela só queira atenção de papai.

O sinal bateu e Kakashi sai sem dar tchau, pude ver todos da sala soltarem o ar e relaxarem os ombros. Puxa, ele pegava mesmo pesado.

As outras aulas foram normais. O sinal do intervalo tocou e todos saíram falando alto fazendo uma grande aglomeração na porta, querendo todos saírem juntos.

Quando sai ao lado de uma Sakura falante vi Sasuke a esperando na porta, caminhamos todos em direção ao refeitório, peguei uma bandeja vermelha e coloquei uma garrafa de água e um pedaço de pizza, Sakura pegou uma lata de refrigerante com salada crua e Sasuke pegou uma maça.

Olhava para minha bandeja, rançando pequenos pedaços da massa da pizza e colocava na boca, minha mente estava viajando sem parar em algo de fato, ficar na mesa aonde tem um casal não é muito animador e muito menos quando os dois trocavam flerte, me senti o cupido do amor em pessoa. Esse deve sofrer. Coitado.

Levantei a cabeça pra encontrar Sakura sorrindo e falando algo como "_minha mãe quer que você vá lá de novo_".

- será que dá pra mim incluir nessa conversa, me sinto um castiçal

- minha mãe quer Sasuke num jantar lá em casa de novo – ela sorriu sem jeito-

- hum... você viu a matéria do jornal da escola "_as sungas rechiadas da escola_" do time de natação, o Ukatama está lá e só de cueca – soltei uma risadinha sabia que Sasuke ia morrer de ciúmes e eu adorava irrita-lo-

- não vi, que pena soube que a sunga dele é muito rech...

- esses caras são uns depravados, pensei que a diretora não permitisse indecência no jornal.

Sorri. Consegui deixa-lo irritado. Sakura abafou a risada com a mão, ela também adorava.

- não são indecências, eles estão mostrando os lados positivos do esporte, incentivando os jovens a praticar esporte.

- só mostraram os dois lados positivos do esporte. – Sakura disse com malicia -

Sasuke olhou para mim irritado. Sorri inocente.

Sakura se virou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- estou brincando amor, você sabe que é único que olho...

Pronto me senti uma vela novamente, não que eu não gostasse da felicidade dos dois, estou realmente feliz por eles, mais eu me sentia um lixo com aquele excesso de amor, me sentia egoísta queria estar no lugar da Sakura, não porque de Sasuke – o que não era um homem de se jogar fora - mais porque ela tinha quem a completava, a amava, fazia feliz.

- descobri meu dom

A rosa me olhou depois de um longo selinho em Sasuke sorrindo.

- qual? – parecia mesmo curiosa –

- castiçal.

Bufei.

Sakura riu escandalosamente e Sasuke se limitou a um riso baixo – o que significava uma gargalhada –.

- vou ao banheiro, espero você na sala, tchau Sasuke

Sai e deixei minha bandeja para trás, sai do refeitório e entrei nos corredores ignorando a porta aonde tinha um letreiro "_BANHEIRO FEMININO_". Logicamente foi uma desculpa de ultima hora antes que meu estoque de velas acaba-se. Fui para sala e encontrei um garoto sentado olhando para o teto. Logo reconheci era Shikamaru.

Ele não é tão alto como a maioria dos garotos, tem um corpo atlético mais nada exagerado seu cabelo era preto que ficava num constante rabo de cavalo alto era um gênio seu QI era tão grande que era muito comentado pelos professores, mais ao contrario não era um garoto super dedicado aos estudos era um tremendo preguiçoso que achava tudo muito problemático. Nos somos amigos, mais não íntimos.

Entrei e não tentei um dialogo nem ele comigo, sentei na minha cadeira e fiquei vendo as nuvens da janela, parecia um desperdiço de tempo mais não me importava já que eu sentia que estava desperdiçando minha vida, simplesmente por não fazer nada, só vela passar diante de mim conformada em jogá-la no lixo, não porque queria não tinha opção, me sentia vazia, faltava algo que eu estava procurando, mais não sabia exatamente o que procurava.

Senti uma sombra no meu rosto virei o rosto para cima e vi ele encostado na minha mesa com as mãos no bolso da calça com uma cara de tédio.

- porque esta sozinha? Cadê Sakura?

- esta com Sasuke...uma hora agente cansa de ficar sobrando

- entendo.

- e você o que faz aqui sozinho? Cadê Chouji?

- esta no refeitório com a Ino.

Ele olhou para as nuvens que eu olhava.

- fiquei sabendo do seu tio Asuma...eu sinto muito.

Ele não se mexeu um centímetro. Seu tio morreu a 2 semanas atrás de acidente, um bêbado avançou o sinal vermelho, foi uma brutalidade enorme, ainda mais o Shika que era tão apeado a ele.

- às vezes acho que consigo esquecer, mais quando relembro dele eu vejo que só me enganei.

Sua voz estava dura.

- entendo. Às vezes nus iludimos que esquecemos, mais depois caímos na real e vemos que ainda esta lá aquele sentimento de perda, de solidão, de rancor ainda mais forte que nunca, grudado criando raízes e não se importando em nós fazer sofrer. A verdade que nunca iremos esquecer, teremos que aprender a conviver com suas lembranças.

- o mundo não nos permite que sejamos crianças para sempre.

- não, não nos permite – repeti –.

O sinal tocou. Ele olhou para mim e solto o ar sorrindo.

- a propósito, Feliz Aniversário!

Ele foi pro seu lugar, segundos depois que todos entravam na sala fazendo algazarra, pareciam cavalos. A turma se calou quando Anko entrou na sala e começou a dar aula de matemática.

O resto das aulas foi normal e entediante, quando o sinal tocou, eu quase gritei de tão cansada de estar ouvindo meus professores falar e não entrar nada na minha cabeça.

Não acreditava que eu estava assim tão mal, eu não conseguia ver uma saída para isso tudo.

- vamos logo Hinata

Sakura estava na porta da sala com Sasuke atrás me olhando, eu ainda estava guardando meus livros na bolsa.

- podem ir na frente eu vou depois.

Queria simplesmente falar "_vai sem mim, você não precisa de mim pra ficar agarrada em Sasuke e muito menos de uma vela_", eu não me entendia, de uma hora para outra meu humor mudava da água para o vinha e com minha tranqüilidade eu queria mandar todos para o inferno.

Terminei de guarda minhas coisas, quando estava saindo da porta vi Hanabi entrar no banheiro feminino e meus pés automaticamente foram para lá sem eu ver.

Quando entrei minha irmã estava lavando o rosto, quando ela olhou para o espelho fico surpresa ao ver também o meu reflexo, foi quando vi seus olhos vermelhos, minha raiva cresceu como se uma serpente quisesse sai de dentro de mim.

- eu não acredito que você esta se drogando – gritei -

Peguei no seu cotovelo e a fiz virar para mim.

- e se estiver? Não me enche Hinata vai cuidar da sua vida, ô-filha-perfeita

A sua voz chegava a ser venenosa de tão irônica.

- vamos agora para casa eu vou ligar para nossa pa...

- ah claro, vai dedurar que a filha rebelde passou mais uma noite fora e volto com os olhos vermelhos.

Ela puxa seu cotovelo da minha mão e virou a costas para mim e me olhou pelo espelho. Se ela queria guerra ela teria guerra.

- isso mesmo que eu vou fazer

Seus olhos que estavam cheio de raiva ficaram surpresos.

- vou falar para ela que você esta se drogando e que eu não consigo te controlar e você vai para um internato ouviu bem?

Ela virou desesperada, seus cabelos voaram com sua volta e chicotearam seu rosto.

- não, não faça isso Hinata eu não me droguei eu juro, pode pergunta a Moegi, eu estava com ela e Konohamaru e o Udon, agente foi em uma festa eu só bebi e não dormi, eu juro Hinata não me droguei.

Sua voz estava mansa e desesperada assim como seus olhos me suplicavam.

- eu não quero você se drogando igual ao Kiba, ouviu? Ou eu conto para papai, se você quer chamar a atenção dele faça de um jeito sem se destruir.

Vi seus olhos queimarem de raiva.

- eu não quero chamar atenção de ninguém, muito menos dele, ele que se foda com os negócios dele, não to ligando...

- chega Hanabi, eu também sofro com a ausência dele assim como você, mais o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Não é assim que você vai conseguir atenção dele porque você não conversa com ele e...

- e agente volta a ser uma família feliz? Não Hinata não é assim tão facil deixa de ser sonhadora, já disse que não quero nada daquele homem, porque você não se preocupa em para de sonhar com o Naruto e me deixa em paz.

Ela saiu esbarrando em mim de propósito, dei dos passos para trás me equilibrando e quando olhei para porta ela já tinha saído.

Coloquei minhas mãos na pia do banheiro e puxei o ar.

- era só o que me faltava, outra drogada – murmurei baixo e foi atrás de uma provável raivosa Sakura.

Desci as escadas com pressa, na escola só restavam os faxineiros e vi Sakura no porta da escola me olhando com raiva.

- nossa obriga pela demora, estava criando raízes aqui.

Ela falava jogando as mãos para o ar irritada.

- desculpe, contratempo com Hanabi – revirei os olhos.

- o que aconteceu? – sua voz voltou a ser mansa.

Olhei para os lados não vi ninguém e nem Sasuke.

- cadê Sasuke?

Olhei surpresa, ele nunca a largava.

- eu falei para ele que você vai comigo para minha casa, depois de muito falar ele foi embora – ela deu os ombros – o que aconteceu?

- vi Hanabi no banheiro com os olhos vermelhos, acho que ela ta se drogando também.

Cocei meus olhos que começava a encher de lagrimas.

- será que é Kiba que esta...

A voz dela falhou. Suspirei

- acho que não, mais vou falar com ele.

Ela me abraçou

- não fica assim Hina você não tem que cuidar dela, fala para seu pai manda-lá para um internato.

- você sabe que eu não tenho coragem

Disse cansada.

- tudo bem, vai deixa isso para lá pelo menos por hoje, é seu aniversario e hoje quero ver você sorrindo, eu sei que você vai amar o seu presente e vai beijar meus pesinhos.

Ela piscou para mim e eu sorri.

Enquanto andávamos para a casa de Sakura, percebe que ela estava mais feliz, ela dava alguns pulinhos fazendo alguns garotos olharem para nos, o dia estava bonito, o vento fresco deixa o dia em minha opinião mais aconchegante a céu não tinha nenhuma nuvem e tinha muita gente andando na rua, todas agasalhadas porque do vento gelado.

Quando virei à esquina, vi na frente de uma mercearia um menino loiro e magro pegando duas sacolas da mão de uma garota loira a deixando com uma sacola menor e obviamente mais leve, eram muito parecidos deduzi que eram irmãos não só pelos cabelos loiros mais também pelos olhos verdes.

Não tive como esconder meu sorriso, me lembrou da minha infância e de um dia que Naruto fez à mesma coisa comigo. E me vi der repente dentro da minha infância.

" _Era um dia de sol muito forte e eu estava somente de short de algodão e uma blusinha leve, Kikka me pediu para comprar algumas frutas que ela ia fazer saladas de frutas de café da tarde para nos – Hanabi e eu – eu estava com o dinheiro na bolso e já sabia fazer compras pequenas. O sol me fazia suar e eu odiava suor descendo no meu corpo e me fazendo ficar fedendo, por isso tinha terminado de corta meu cabelo estilo chanel mais bem arrepiada atrás deixando uma franja , ele estava abaixo dos ombros. Passei a mão na minha testa tirando o suor e passei na roupa, quando estava quase virando a esquino ouvi meu nome, sabia quem era por isso não parei, continuei sorrindo sabia que ele ia me alcançar. Antes mesmo de sumi na curva na esquina ele me alcançou me segurando pelo ombro._

_- puxa Hina, quase não te reconheci porque corto seu cabelo?_

_Ele não estava ofegante como pensei que estaria._

_- muito calor, você sabe e meu cabelo atrapalha._

_- não gostei_

_Ele fez bico._

_- Kikka disse que fico bonito._

_Também fiz birra._

_- quero dizer, fico bonito tudo fica bonito em você pequena._

_Ele sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo._

_- deixa ele crescer eu prefiro ele assim ta bom?_

_Passei a mão no meu cabelo para arrumar._

_- tudo bem, vou deixar crescer – vi ele sorrindo e sorri também-_

_- aonde vai?_

_- compra frutas para Kikka, depois agente brinca tenho que ir._

_Virei e continuei andando. No instante seguinte ele estava do meu lado segurando minha mão como sempre faz me impressionava como ele era tão rápido._

_- vou com você._

_Andávamos em silêncio de mãos dadas, entramos no mercado quando estávamos saindo começou nossa pequena briga, ele queria levar a sacola que eu podia levar muito bem, pois estava leve até para mim._

_- eu posso levar muito bem, esta leve._

_- um cavalheiro deve sempre ajudar uma dama._

_Ele tentou pegar minha sacola. Não deixei._

_- mais não precisa, Kikka pediu para mim não você._

_- mais eu vim com você_

_- por que quis...quero dizer eu quero levar._

_Eu me apressei em corrigi porque jurei vê ele se ofender com minhas palavras._

_- me deixa levar, não quero que você se canse e eu vou levar sem esforços._

_- você não é o super-man, eu também consigo levar._

_Ele pegou a sacola da minha mão e sorriu._

_- mais eu não vou ficar olhando você carregar peso sendo que eu posso, e eu vou ser sim o super-man._

_Eu fiquei parando vendo ele sair na minha frente, cruzei os braços e fiz um bico e virei pro lado fazendo birra._

_- vamos pequena._

_Bati o pé no chão, irritada com o "pequena", eu sabia que ele queria me ver irritada, comecei a caminhar atrás dele sem chegar muito perto, fazendo birra por ele não ter me deixado trazer as sacolas. Ele parou e me esperou, eu diminui meu passos para irritar ele mais parecia que ele só sabia sorri, meu bico aumento mais quando ele veio até mim e segurou minha mão firme não me deixando soltar._

_Quando chegamos em casa, ele deu a sacola pra kikka – porque não quis deixar eu entregar – e fomos brincar no parque como se nada tivesse acontecido_."

Quando dei por mim Sakura ainda estava falando um pouco alto de mais e cada palavra pulando como se quisesse que eu pergunta se o porque da felicidade, só faltava ela dizer, risquei uma risada e olhei para ela, não ia mais deixar ela praticamente gritar para mim dizendo " _vai me pergunta porque estou pulando que nem um coelho_" e eu perguntei exatamente o que ela queria que eu perguntasse.

- porque esta pulando que nem um coelho?

- ate que em fim pergunto

Seu sorriso era enorme.

- queria te torturar um pouquinho.

Ela fingiu de ofendida e depois volto a sorri.

- Sasuke falou que seus pais querem ir embora.

Eu olhei para ela assustada, ela estava sorridente. Como? Milhões de perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça. Ela estava querendo se livrar de Sasuke? Meu queixo caiu.

- porque ta feliz?

Minha voz saiu pavorosa. Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam brilhando e eu cada vez entendia menos.

- ele falou que não vai embora, que nunca vai me deixar.

Soltei o ar. Não tinha reparado que estava segurando.

- idiota. Me assustou, pensei que você estava feliz com a ida dele. E ele vai morar aonde?

Ela deu dois pulinhos.

- vai comprar um apartamento, ele me chamou para morar com ele, e obvio que eu vou.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando. Ela parou e percebi que estávamos na frente da sua casa, era de muros altos e um portão branco, a calçada era de grama com caminhos de pedra para o portão, sua casa era Branca com detalhes em madeira.

- estou tão feliz.

Senti meu coração encher de alegria, eu estava feliz por ela meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ela merecia já sofreu muito quando pequena por seus pais serem adotivos – mais a amam como se fosse de verdade – , seu pai verdadeiro batia nela quando era pequena, quando descobriram levaram ela para o orfanato e seu pai sumiu no mundo.

Pelo menos alguém estava dando certa a minha volta, queria muito ver ela bem.

Abracei ela segurando o choro. Não queria dar uma de chorona isso era muito vergonhoso.

- fico muito feliz por você Sakura – disse sinceramente -

- obrigada – ela murmurou feliz – vamos seu presente te espera ansioso.

Entramos em sua casa, e sua mãe nos encaminhou para a mesa sobre protesto de Sakura que queria primeiro mostrar o presente.

Depois de um almoço animado e delicioso com o Senhor e Senhora Haruno. Subimos para seu quarto.

- espera ai fora

Olhei indignada para ela.

- e assim que trata suas amigas?

Fingi ficar irritada.

- só espera Hinata

Ela entrou no quarto depois de 1 minuto me mando entrar gritando lá de dentro.

Entrei curiosa, seu quarto é menor que o meu, não deixando de ser grande e bem arejado de frente a porta tinha um janela com cortina branca com flores de sakura feita a renda do lado a sua cama e do outro no canto uma escrivaninha com cadernos e livros em cima, colada na parede vários post-its com prateleiras com bichinhos, do lado puff's rosa claro e branco no canto onde fica a cama uma pequena porta que eu deduzir ser o closet.

Mais isso tudo não me chamou atenção – já que ia lá muitas vezes – no meio do quarto em cima do tapete tinha um caixa bem grande com um laço vermelho.

Fui andando até lá e abaixei, quando coloquei a mão para abrir a caixa se mexeu, tirei a mão assustada, Sakura gargalhou.

- o que é isso?

Minha boca fico seca.

- abre logo, pode deixar não sou tão louca assim sou?

Quando abri minha boca para responder ela se adiantou.

- não responda, apenas abra.

Ela deu um tapa forte na caixa, que se mexeu novamente ouvi barulho de alguma coisa arranhando a caixa querendo sair.

A idéia de ser uma cobra saiu da minha mente já que eles não tinham unhas para arranhar. Minha mão foi até o laço e olhei para Sakura que sorria me encorajando, revirei os olhos, estava com medo de que mesmo? Ela não era tão doida a ponto de me comprar um bicho selvagem, ou seria? Antes que minha coragem fosse embora, puxei o laço e logo em seguida as bandas da caixa caíram e dentro dele tinha uma bola de pelo, com olhos brancos me olhando encolhido. Um cachorro.

Eu amo cachorros, pensei em ser veterinária mais mudei de idéia quando percebi que isso não ia me sustentar. Era um Chow Chow, bem pequeno e branco como a neve, tinha uma mancha no pescoço de cor bege pegava o pescoço e descia até parar entre as patas da frente, seus olhos era azul bem fraco quase chegando a branco – bem parecidos com o meu -. Era Macho.

Ele veio me cheirando e quando estava perto das minhas pernas, o peguei no colo e olhei para seus.

- Benji

Eu sorri e apertei ele contra meu peito.

- como é?

- Benji, é o nome dele, e muito obrigado.

A pequena bolinha de pelo subiu lambendo meu pescoço até chegar no meu rosto, lambendo minha boca e queixo, eu ri e ouvi Sakura falar um "_eca!_"

- você tava precisando de uma companhia e eu pensei num cachorro, sabia que você adora cachorro.

Meu sorriso se estendeu. Segurando ainda a pequena bolinha de pelo pulei em Sakura a derrubando e abracei.

- obrigada mesmo.

Passei o resto do dia na casa de Sakura, vendo filmes de comedia romântica e comendo pipoca, sua mãe não veio nos interromper e eu não larguei minha pequena bolinha de pelo por nada, que só sabia me lamber e dormi no meu colo.

Sasuke chegou quando estava ficando escuro e se ofereceu para me levar em casa. Cheguei e vi sem surpresa que a casa estava escura e vazia, coloquei Benji no chão e o telefone tocou, fui até ele com minha pequena bola de pelo atrás de mim, atendi ao telefone no quarto toque.

- alô?

- Hinata?

- pai? – não conseguir esconder minha surpresa minha boca ficou entreaberta

-sim sou eu. Como esta?onde esta Hanabi?

-eu estou bem, err...Hanabi... esta dormindo fora

-você mima de mais essa menina, toda vez que eu ligo ela esta fora.

- desculpa

O silencio caiu nem sua respiração eu ouvia, ele pareceu estar constrangido.

-liguei só para dar Feliz Aniversario. e me desculpar por não estar ai...novamente

Sua voz diminuía a cada palavra

- tudo bem.

-esse final de semana estarei aí e tenho um presente que tenho certeza que vai adorar e vai entender porque fiz questão que ganhasse seu ultimo presente de natal.

- ah pai, não precisava, obrigado.

Novamente o silencio apareceu, mordi meu lábio inferior procurando em minha mente algum assunto para prolongar mais a ligação.

-bom, era só isso tenho que ir.

- ah...tudo bem. Tchau.

-tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Benji que estava nos meus pés, o que seria o presente? Meu ultimo presente de natal era um carteira de habilitação... será que seria um carro?... dei pulinhos – realmente estava andando muito com Sakura – Benji andou para trás assustado e quando teve certeza que eu tinha cessado com minha crise histérica volta a meus pés e arranhou com as patas minhas pernas pedindo colo. Peguei-o no colo.

- Benji, querido – fiz carinho atrás de sua orelha – vamos dormi juntos?

Subi as escadas com ele no meu colo, esperando que chegasse o final de semana mais rápido possível.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Olá, eu não demorei muito não é? :D**

**está aê o segundo capitulo... pra quem não entendeu, o 1ª capitulo foi as lembranças da Hinata e esse ela vivendo atualmente até o final da fic será assim ( com algumas lembranças dela como nesse)!**

**bom, logo logo sairá o 3ª...**

**Deixem Reviews ok? isso me ajuda muito, tem que saber se estão gostando ou não, então deixem reviews!**

**mon12: obg, flooor ( não importa de me chamar assim :D) que bom que ta gostando...**

**Roh Matheus : obg querida, logo logo você vai saber se ela transou ou não ;)**

**Hinah : HAHAHA, que nada, daqui a pouco ele vai tá ai ;) obg**

**MariNee: na verdade vai ser bem problematico mais ele tem porque, no fundo ele é legal ;) obg, passei por sua fic, contiua eu gostei!**

**enfiiim, obrigado por perde seu tempo lendo e deixem reviews por favor! Bjs**


	3. Problemas e mais Problemas

Os dias estavam passando bem rápido, eu nem via as coisas acontecer não que acontecesse alguma coisa mais era estranho você acorda um dia e vê que já estava em junho, assim tão rápido e o que mais me abalava era que eu não fazia nada eu só vivia por viver com as mesmas rotinas os mesmos problemas como se eu tivesse acomodada talvez estivesse mesmo. Peguei cinco caixas de pizza na parte gelada do supermercado e joguei no carrinho, empurrei o carrinho olhando para as prateleiras conferindo se não esquecia algo e indo em direção a sessão da massa depois de algum tempo fui passar as compras, alguém tinha que fazer compras, mora sozinha – quase literalmente- tem seus benefícios mais fazer compra não era um deles, a fila do caixa estava enorme, encostei-me ao carrinho, olhava para a mulher do caixa gritando mentalmente para ir mais rápido. A fila andava de forma lenta, mais a cada passo me alegra sair desse tormento.

- com licença

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e virei para trás, vi um garoto muito branco, parecia ser de leite, o cabelo estilo surfista preto. nem magrelo nem forte de mais, sorria para mim.

- oi – forcei um sorriso.

- posso passar na sua frente?

Ele levantou a mão mostrando uma garrafa de suco natural e um pacote de _Funcookies _na outra. Olhei para frente, eu era a próxima, virei para ele ainda forçando um sorriso, como eu queria dizer não.

- claro.

Ele passou na minha frente.

- estou com um pouquinho de fome, faz tempo que não como alguma coisa é não sei fazer comida que não seja em pacote ou enlatado.

Ele deu os ombros ainda sorrindo, eu tentei não fazer mais não consegui, comecei a ri da cara dele.

- que foi? meu rosto esta sujo? – ele passou a mão no rosto preocupada tentando achar algo de errado.

- não. Me desculpe – fechei os olhos segurando o riso – mais e que esse pacote ai é biscoito para cachorro, a não ser que você coma isso, o que é muito estranho.

O sorriso dele se desfez e ele olhou para o pacote de biscoito para cachorro, muito constrangido, der repente eu cai na real e percebi que eu estava fazendo papel de palhaça, com certeza os biscoito era para seu cachorro. Rapidamente tentei me corrigi.

- não que você seja estranho, mais isso é comida de cachorro não quero dizer que você seja um mais... ok. Sinto muito – cocei minha cabeça constrangida, ele deve ta me achando uma demente.

- tudo bem, é pro meu cachorro sim... eu já fiz as compras – ele aponto para a porta que dava para o estacionamento – ai eu lembrei que tinha esquecido do meu cachorro e voltei para comprar.

Olhei para o lado, com certeza ele deve ta me achando uma idiota, senti meu rosto ficar quente. Quando voltei a olhar para ele, ele já estava pagando a mulher do caixa e eu agradeci por ele estar indo embora. Ele pago a mulher pego a sacola e virou para mim sorrindo.

- fica tranqüila, eu não te acho uma idiota. E obrigado.

Ele acenou e saiu à única coisa que eu consegui fazer depois desse show de estupidez foi sorri de volta. Passei minhas compras e fui em direção ao estacionamento aonde estava o meu carro. Eu estava certa naquele dia depois do telefonema do meu pai, era um carro.

"_Eu acordei, e vi meu quarto totalmente escuro não podia ser de madrugada eu estava extremamente cansada de tanto dormi, levantei e abri a cortina deixando a claridade do dia entrar no meu quarto, o dia estava úmido e pela janela eu podia ver a parte da frente da minha casa com a grama extremamente verde e as flores coloridas, abri a janela e senti o cheiro de chuva com grama delicioso refresca minha alma, sorri eu podia ver nas pétalas das flores as gotas de orvalho denunciando que choveu de madrugada._

_Virei-me para meu quarto e vi Benji deitado na minha cama enrolado nos lençóis me olhando, sai correndo e pulei na cama fazendo ele levanta arisco e pula em cima de mim logo depois que eu cai em cima da cama, ele abaixo a cabeça entra as patas, seu rabo balançava mostrando que estava disposto a brinca, como não me mexi ele latiu, ou tentou, seu latido era fino e baixo. Gargalhei, tirei ele de cima de mim e levantei._

_- vem me pegar Benji._

_Enquanto corria pelo quarto rindo, Benji corria atrás de mim tentando pegar no meu pé, ele não corria rápido então eu não precisava correr muito rápido, eu parei subitamente ele não teve tempo de para acertando a cabeça do meu tornozelo, eu ri, e pulei no meu _puff_ sorrindo para ele, Benji tentava subir mais não conseguia quando pensei que ele tinha desistido ele ando para trás e saiu correndo pulou no _puff_, assustada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa cai do _puff _de costa no chão, fazendo um grande barulho Benji desceu do _puff _e veio até mim mordendo meus dedos da mão com seus dentes super finos. Empurrei sua cabeça com minha outra mão._

_- o que aconteceu aqui?_

_Sentei rapidamente e olhei surpresa para porta, meu pai estava parado me olhando serio, e desvio o olhar de mim para o cachorro que começou a rosna – como se colocasse medo em alguém -._

_- o que esse cachorro faz aqui? É seu?_

_- Pai... eu cai, você chegou que horas?_

_- faz 3hrs_

_Peguei meu cachorro e segurei sua boca para ficar fechada, fazendo ele para de rosna, se ele quisesse ficar aqui era melhor ele parar de rosnar. _

_- eu ganhei de aniversario, Sakura me deu, disse que era para mi fazer companhia aqui em casa._

_- tudo bem, se arruma terminei de fazer o almoço._

_Ele saiu. Almoço? Engatinhando fui até o criado e vi as horas 11:30. Isso que da ver filme até mais tarde, olhei para o Benji e o vi brincando com meu chinelo, levantei fui até ele e peguei o chinelo._

_- isso não é brinquedo, e vê se para de rosna para ele, ele é o chefão da casa._

_Me arrumei bem rápido porque sabia que meu pai odiava esperar, desci e encontrei ele na sala vendo Jornal, o almoço foi um evento silencioso sempre assim quando passava o final de semana em casa não falava as vezes eu até entendia a Hanabi, agente não tinha lá uma família unida, nossa pai gosta da gente só não demonstra minha irmã só queria aproveita essa situação de pai ausente e fazer coisa errada, eu era a única que não fazia nada na minha adolescência, eu queria ser ela as vezes._

_- cadê sua irmã?_

_Eu já tinha uma desculpa ensaiada._

_- já saiu, ta na casa da Moege, sabe como ela é independi!_

_Ele não falou nada, eu já tinha acabo de comer, estava pensando se eu saia ou esperava ele terminar de comer. Decidi esperar, procurando na minha mente qualquer coisa para falar com ele, talvez eu necessitasse de carência paterna._

_- deixei o cartão de credito seu e de Hanabi em cima da mesa na sala._

_Acenei com a cabeça, como se eu o esperasse para ele me falar de cartão, levantei para sair, ele me pediu para esperar, esperei, ele parou na minha frente._

_- só quero que me prometa que não vai ser imprudente._

_- como é? _

_Franzi minha sobrancelha. Ele levantou a mão e nela tinha pendurado uma chave, com um chaveiro de uma flor roxa. Demorei meio segundo para entender._

_- vai lá fora_

_Não precisou pedir de novo, sai na frente se esperar, eu ainda não estava acreditando, abri a porta e quando cheguei na calçada, eu vi, eu não acreditei coloquei a mão na boca de incredulidade, eu pensei que seria um carro mais não pensei que seria "o carro"._

_- oh meu Deus pai_

_Olhei para meu pai e ele me olhava sorrindo, não era um sorriso grande mais um sorriso que chegava aos seus olhos, mais rápido que pude pulei nele e abracei._

_- obrigado. Eu prometo _

_Soltei e me virei pro meu carro, é um _Porsche_ prata, eu abri a porta e entrei segurando firme no volante, sorrindo olhei ele, dentro é tudo de couro da cor bege com detalhes em prata o banco, o painel, o volante, a porta por dentro e a parte do cambio são tudo couro, com um som._

_- ele é perfeito - disse passando a mão no volante_

_- vai dar uma volta_

_Peguei a chave e arranquei em direção ao centro de Konoha."_

Claro que com o presente, veio a decepção ele depois me disse que ia ficar 2 meses fora em uma conferência não sei porque viaja tanto. Hanabi ao contrario do que eu pensei não fico com inveja nem irritada com o presente.

Depois de guarda as compras na porta mala do carro eu vi Tenten saindo do seu carro e ir em direção a entrada do supermercado, parei minha mão no ar que ia em direção a porta do meu carro e me virei para Tenten e comecei a correi até ela.

- Tenten, espera ai.

Parei na frente dela e ela me olhava com um olhar distante.

- Oi Hinata

Bufei.

- Oi Hinata? Você some por meses e quando ti vejo você me fala "Oi Hianta", acho que você esqueceu-se do "quanto tempo" não acha?

Minha voz estava sobrecarregada de ironia.

- eu estava ocupada, não podia entrar em contato com você

- como assim? E a escola? Você abandonou?

- não abandonei nada ok! Eu estou estudando em casa, meu pai contratou um profissional.

Eu não consegui me mexer tamanho era minha surpresa.

- tenho que ir

Sai de transe quando ela passou por mim, me virei para ela

- por que você não termina o 2ª grau com agente? O que esta acontecendo, me conta Tenten você pode se abrir comigo!

Segurei sua mão, e apertei tentando transmiti confiança, sua mão estava quente mais não dei muita importância. Ela puxou de volta.

- não preciso de sua ajuda, você não pode me ajudar ninguém pode.

- eu não posso te ajudar mais posso ajudar a aliviar, confia em mim amiga.

Ela não falou mais nada e não fez menção de sair do lugar, fui até ela a abracei no início ela ficou parada ainda sem se mexer mais ao poucos foi passando o braço envolta da minha cintura.

- confia em mim.

- eu não posso contar mais obrigado você é uma grande pessoa, mesmo sofrendo com um vazio sempre esta disposta a ajudar os outros, dentro de poucos dias você vai voltar a ser completa– a olhei sem entender – ele vai voltar.

Meu coração bateu mais forte com suas ultimas palavras. Quem vai volta? Naruto? Minha respiração parou por poucos segundos.

- como?

Ela me solto do abraço, ela sorria fraco

- e quando você estiver completa eu vou estar melhor por você, você merece... é bom saber que tenho você.

Não conseguia falar ainda, me sentia tão atordoada que minha cabeça girava.

- tenho que ir.

Segurei sua mão impedindo-a de sair, minha intenção era pergunta quem ia voltar, mais com certeza não era ele, ela nem ao menos o conhecia.

- me liga ok. – disse soltando sua mão.

Ela acenou e saiu fiquei olhando-a até ela vira na porta que dava pra dentro do supermercado, fui para meu carro ainda sem dar partida olhava para frente, suas palavras mexeram comigo, como eu queria que não tivesse mexido, encostei a cabeça no volante.

Comecei a socar o volante com raiva.

- quando vou te esquecer, era só um amigo de infância, merda!

Descontei todo minha raiva no volante. Tirei o colar que eu usava no pescoço desde que eu tinha 10 anos e olhei, afinal qual era o sentido de eu ainda usar. Ele nem deve mais pensar em mim, talvez nem usasse mais o colar, e eu a única idiota que continuava a usar e tremer quando pensava nele as pessoas mudam e as promessas são quebradas eu estava grande o suficiente para saber que promessas não fazem ninguém voltar. Apertei o colar com força, tava na hora de cresce, ele era meu melhor amigo, era, no passado eu tinha que deixar isso passar. Era como _Willian Shakespeare_ dizia, _"Atiramos o passado ao abismo - mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto." _Eu já tinha decidido a deixar meu passado para trás, mais eu não tinha coragem de esquecer ele de verdade esperando sua volta, com uma mera promessa de criança e ele sempre vinha a tona quando eu menos esperava, como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa, como se sua partida tivesse sido ontem. Eu tinha que esquecer ele de vez e agora era serio.

Me inclinei no banco do carona abri o porta luvas e joguei o colar lá dentro, dei uma ultima olhada e fechei, passei a mão no pescoço. Suspirei, eu sabia que dentro de dias eu voltaria arrependida e pegaria ele de volta, mais eu ia tentar. Liguei o carro e dei partida.

* * *

O sol esta mais forte que no final de semana, como eu odeio esse sol todo. Vesti minha habitual roupa da escola – calça comprida jeans e a blusa - fiz um rabo de cavalo alto, em quanto procurava meu estojo, o meu celular tocou. Corri até ele e vi no visor o nome de _Sakura_.

- Sakura?

- Hinata, você pode vim me buscar?

- nossa bem direta. Cadê o Sasuke?

- eu não quero falar com ele por enquanto, e minha mãe não me deixo faltar então...

- ah, tudo bem. Passo ai em 10 minutos

- ok. Tchau

- tchau.

Apertei o botão _end_ e continuei olhando para o celular, eu fiquei realmente preocupada, sem a menor duvida estava acontecendo alguma coisa, obviamente pelo seu tom de voz era serio. Problema a vista. Mais um.

Peguei minha bolsa coloquei meu celular dentro desci até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e peguei uma pêra.

- Benji você pego meu estojo?

Gritei debilmente em quanto ia até a sala procura o estojo, vi Benji parado na frente da janela da sala olhando para fora, ele não era mais uma pequena bolinha de pelo, ele era uma enorme bola de pelo, ele estava grande – estatura de um Chow Chow é médio – seu pelo branco mais branco quando pequeno e comprido. Abaixei na mesinha e encontrei meu estojo de baixo da mesma, tomei um susto quando Benji latiu, me fazendoeu bater a cabeça da quina da mesinha seu latido antes fino e baixo era agora grosso e bem alto.

- merda Benji. O que foi?

Passei minha mão na cabeça procurando sangue, mais não encontrei, fui até a janela e olhei para fora. Não tinha ninguém, era muito cedo para crianças estarem na rua. Fechei a cortina. Ele latiu de novo e depois me olhou.

- não tem ninguém ai fora, sai dessa janela, estou indo comporta se.

Fui pro meu carro, comendo minha pêra, tinha que ir rápido se quisesse pegar o primeiro tempo, ainda faltam 10 minutos para começar as aulas mais eu tinha que passar na casa de Sakura, e eu não gosto de correr na cidade – não que andasse divagar – a casa de Sakura ficava no centro de Konoha. Minha cidade é um lugar pequeno mais tem uma estrutura boa, quem vem de Tóquio para Konoha encontra pelo caminho muitas arvores, chegando direto no centro de Konoha onde fica tudo, escola, supermercado e lojas e claro algumas casas, entrando mais para dentro você vê uma ponte aonde embaixo tem um rio e envolta a floresta, atravessando o rio ficava a minha casa aonde ficava a maioria da casas, e o parque central, com alguns mercados – como se fosse um bairro -, antes de passar na ponte tem uma entrada para a floresta que em 15 minutos de carro você chegava a Suna ela é como uma cidade dentro de Konoha, os moradores de lá gostam mais de falar que é uma pequena vila, lá tudo parece ser dentro da floresta, em Suna tinha um cachoeira que banhava o rio que fica de baixo da ponte, Suna é muito linda pois em volta das casas tem arvores e mais arvores e é bem calmo.

Pouco tempo depois eu estava na frente da casa de Sakura, buzinei, segundos depois ela entro no carro, com um rosto desanimado, nitidamente estava mal.

- oi.

- cadê o Sasuke? – ignorei seu "oi"

- disse para ele que não ia à escola, mais minha mãe não me deixo faltar

Ela olhava pela janela sem me olhar.

- porque não ligou para ele avisando que ia?

- porque queria ir com você – disse colocando ponto final na conversa.

Com certeza, ela não queria falar talvez falasse num lugar mais calmo, e espero que fale porque é difícil ajudar um problema sem saber o problema.

O resto do pequeno trajeto foi silencioso, estacionei meu carro na mesma vaga de sempre o sinal ainda não tinha tocado e fomos andando juntos para nossa sala Sakura não falava nada, quando subimos pro segundo andar Sasuke estava conversa com um garoto, quando viu Sakura foi até ela.

- Sakura? O que faz aqui? Você disse que ia faltar

Ele pego na sua mão.

- ãn... minha mãe não deixou então eu vim com a Hinata

Ela evitou olhá-lo olhando para o chão, Sasuke me olhou visivelmente preocupado e eu dei os ombros mostrando não saber de nada. O sinal bateu e o silêncio entre os dois era bem áspero.

- vamos Sakura

Peguei no seu pulso e sai arrastando sei deixá-la se despedi certa de que ela não queria se despedi. Entramos na sala e esperamos o professor Asuma entrar, ele é bem alegre e eu até gosto dele só não entendo porque logo Geografia. As aulas ocorreram muito lentas e calmas, logo o sinal bateu e o tão costumeiro tumulto na porta, quando estava saindo com Sakura vimos Sasuke esperando, olhando para Sakura procurando algo de errado, me senti desconfortável.

- hãa... vou procurar a Hanabi – silêncio – tchau.

Sai e deixei os dois sozinhos, talvez se resolvessem e não precisasse de mim, desci as escadas e me virei antes de chegar ao refeitório indo para o pátio, nele tem varias mesas de cimento com cadeiras juntas, algumas estão um pouco desgastadas outras com rabisco de tinta, vários grupos sentados em cima da mesa com os pés na cadeira – deve ser a nova moda de sentar – conversando e rindo ou os dois juntos, dei uma rápida olhada no pátio é vi Konohamaru em pé de frente para a mesa aonde tinha três garotos, não vi Hanabi com eles mais fui até eles pisando firme o mais rápido que pude, quando cheguei um dos garotos avisou para Konohamaru que eu estava chegando, ele se virou sorrindo.

- fala minha gata

Ele pegou numa mexa do meu cabelo. Dei um tapa em sua mão.

- cadê Hanabi? – disse áspera.

- nossa bem direta gatinha, assim você me deixa triste

Ele chegou perto de mim, segurou no meu queixo me olhando, ele era do 2ª ano, mais obviamente mais forte.

- para de me chamar de gatinha, idiota. Cadê Hanabi?

- olha como você fala comigo – ele segurou forte no meu queixo me machucando, tentei empurra mais não consegui muito efeito.

- me solta.

- solta ela cara.

Desviei meu olhar do rosto de Konohamaru e olhei sobre o ombro dele, o garoto que tinha se pronunciado, era o "_garoto do supermercado_".

Konohamaru me solta e virou para ele. Parecia que ia falar algo mais falei antes.

- você estudar aqui? – falei me dirigindo diretamente ao "_garoto do supermercado_", Konohamaru olhou dele para mim.

- você a conhece? – disse apontando para mim.

- não ele não me conhece

- não? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha

- conhece ou não? – rosnou Konohamaru

- eu não sei seu nome, só te encontrei uma vez, para mim é um estranho

-você se encontra com uma Hyuuga e não me fala? – Konahamaru disse mostrando sua irritação, talvez por ser ignorado.

- eu não me encontrei desse jeito – ele veio até mim e estendeu à mão, eu olhei para ela desconfiada, ele riu – Sai, prazer!

- Hinata – sorri e completei – Hyuuga. Seu status cresceu 2% comigo, agora sei seu nome.

- porque não me disse que encontro com ela?

- porque não sabia que você estava afim dela

- fala serio, eu transo com a irmã dela. – ele disse sarcástico, revirei os olhos.

- vocês estão perdendo o foco inicial, Konohamaru cadê a minha irmã? – disse ficando com raiva.

- eu que vou saber, deve ta na casa da Moege ela também não veio, ela é outra que adora me dá – ele falou tranqüilo sorrindo olhando diretamente para mim tentando me irritar.

- fala para ela, que de vez em quando ligar pra mim saber que ela esta viva é sempre bom. – disse irritada, com sua idiotice. Ele percebeu. O sinal tocou, fazendo os garotos começarem a sumir do pátio.

- fica assim não, quando quiser passa lá em casa que eu também resolvo seu problema – ele piscou, sorrindo de lado.

- nem nos seus sonhos – mi virei e sai andado rápido, idiota, idiota, repetia em minha mente para me acalmar, quando virei no corredor que fica minha sala, encontrei com Sasuke ele estava em pé encostado na parede com os braços cruzados me olhando, me assustei. Seus olhos estão parecendo que ele tinha terminado de levar uma facada.

- aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse com medo da resposta.

- por favor ajuda a Sakura!

Seu rosto mostrava uma dor, que me deixo perturbada.

- o que ela tem?

Ele passou a mão no cabelo.

- eu não sei - ele socou a parede, fazendo-a treme, me assustei com sua força mais ele não percebeu vi no seus olhos a frustração - ela tem alguma coisa, eu posso senti ela evito me olhar no intervalo inteiro não falava e quando eu perguntava desconversava dizendo que esta com dor de cabeça, eu sei que é mais, mais se ela não que me contar tudo bem, pra você ela vai, tenho certeza, diz pra ela que eu vou tá sempre do lado dela, ela precisa de você –ele falou rápido mostrando seu nervosismo.

- calma Sasuke, eu vou falar com ela... e é bom saber que você se importa com ela, ela te ama de verdade

- você não faz idéia do quanto eu a amo.

Fiquei sem ter o que responder, mordi meu lábio e me lembrei do sinal. Droga tinha esquecido.

- tenho que ir, não se preocupe, eu vou conversar com ela.

- ok, tchau.

- você não vai voltar pra sala? – perguntei quando percebi que sua direção era a escada.

- eu não tenho cabeça para ouvir professor encher meu saco hoje.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ele parecia estar distante senti pena dele, me virei e fui para minha sala, a professora Shizune me deixou entrar em condição de resolver alguns exercícios de química na louça, eu aceitei e o resto das aulas passou sem muita pertubarção.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu praticamente joguei meu material dentro da bolsa, me virei para o lado e Sakura ainda estava arrumando o seu material.

- almoça comigo hoje?... lá em casa! – completei mostrando que não era só o almoço que eu queria.

- claro – ela falou sorrindo de lado, levantei uma sobrancelha.

- vamos.

Nosso trajeto de volta também foi silencioso, no carro Sakura ligou para sua mão avisando que ia almoçar na minha casa, e depois disso não ouvi mais sua voz.

Chegamos à minha casa, sobre latidos de Benji entramos ele veio até mim, fazendo festa com minha chegada, depois de dar a sua devida atenção me virei para Sakura e a vi parada atrás do sofá, olhando para Beji eu abri a boca pra falar mais ela falou antes.

- vamos fazer o almoço?

- aan...claro.

Se ela achava que ela ia me enrolar tava muito enganada, eu ia saber o que tava acontecendo e ela sabia disso.

Fomos para a cozinha e decidimos fazer espaguete a bolonhesa, eu gosto e Sakura também e era bem simples, terminamos de fazer, levantei a tampa da panela para colocar no prato o espaguete o cheiro estava ótimo, mais Sakura sai correndo para o banheiro, ouvi segundos depois ela dar descarga. Senti uma mão me puxando para baixo, claro, primeiro ela evita Sasuke, segundo ela esta distante e terceiro vomitou quando sentiu o cheiro do espaguete, ela adora espaguete... ela esta grávida, fechei os olhos. Rezava para não ser verdade, encostei-me à bancada da cozinha, e esperei ela chegar.

Quando ela entrou na cozinha, ela estava chorando, eu continuei olhando esperando uma explicação por mais que soubesse que a mais cabível que ela poderia me dar eu já sabia, mais tinha esperança de ser outra.

- eu to grávida

Seu choro saiu mais forte, ela colocou a mão no rosto escondendo-o.

Soltei o ar pela boca.

- grávida, grávida? – repeti debilmente, esperando que ela percebesse o significado da palavra grávida e se corrigisse.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmando. Fui até ela e a abracei de lado, confortando-a, ainda abraçada fui levando ela até a sala, ando sentamos ainda abraçada.

- isso não é tão ruim.

Falei a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça. Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- é... ruim é – corrigi, sem graça, ela voltou a chorar – mais, você tem o Sasuke tenho certeza que ele vai te apoiar... você tem a mim também.

- Sasuke nunca mais vai querer me olhar – a sua voz saiu tremida – ele não vai querer um filho agora, agente ia morar juntos, como eu vou cuidar de um filho e fazer faculdade? Medicina é difícil, eu arruinei minha vida. – ela voltou a chorar .

Semanas atrás eu e Sakura decidimos fazer medicina, ela disse que sempre foi seu sonho, e eu percebi que medicina pode ser torna algo prazeroso para mim, ajudar as pessoas sempre foi meu forte – já estava acostumado a ajudar os outros – e veterinária e medicina são quase a mesma coisa – ou não-.

- por Deus Sakura, porque não usou camisinha – falei um pouco alto, agoniada.

Suspirei, passei a mão na suas madeixas rosa, tentando me acalmar e acalmá-la.

- você tem que falar com ele – murmurei.

- não – ela falou alto, levantou como se tivesse levado um choque – não vou agüento vê ele me desprezando, eu vou falar com meus pais e convencer eles a viajar por um ano e nunca Sasuke vai saber dessa criança.

- ele tem o direito de saber – disse revoltada – ele também fez esse filho, você não pode arcar com tudo isso sozinha. Fugir não vai fazer seus problemas sumirem, enfrente-os – disse encorajando-a.

- ele não precisa saber – ela limpou suas lagrimas parecia decidida.

Me irritei.

- se você não conta eu conto, ouviu? – suspirei – se acalma Sakura, agora não tem como voltar atrás o que esta feito esta feito, tudo vai dar certo, confia em mim.

Sakura volto a chorar, eu suspirei tentando me acalmar. Minutos depois seu choro já tinha cessado eu senti sua barriga roncar. Sorri tentando imaginar um bebê ali naquele momento.

- vamos comer, você sabe que tem que se alimentar bem agora – ela afirmou com a cabeça .

- posso dormi aqui?

- claro depois você liga para sua mãe, avisando.

Levantamos e fomos comer Sakura durante o almoço, conversou normalmente não tão animada mais já era um começo, eu tenho certeza de que Sasuke vai apoiar, a gravidez dela ia trazer muitos problemas para ela, ela ia passar por muitas aprovações, mais tem certeza que Sasuke vai ta ao seu lado, e eu também.

* * *

Já estava de noite quando eu sai da casa de Sakura depois de levá-la, ela não acordo bem depois da nossa conversa e decidi passar o dia com ela, Sasuke não parou de ligar e ela ignorou todas as ligações por fim eu atendi escondida e disse que ela estava passando mal, acho que não convence muito, mais foi o suficiente para ele entender que não era para ligar mais.

Eu liguei a radio e estava tocando Laura Pausini eu não conhecia a musica, mais deixei na radio era uma musica bem calma, tentei acompanhar a musica cantando baixinho.

A minha vida, parecia uma bola de neve, que só fazia crescer com mais e mais problemas, eu não conseguia resolver nenhum e só acumulava, eu já estava vendo a hora que eu seria atropelada pela essa imensa bola e eu não teria como levantar mais.

Passei pela ponte e o canal da radio foi para propaganda, desliguei. Não estava a fim de ouvir anúncios.

Estacionei o carro na frente da minha casa, peguei minha bolsa no banco do carona, quando fechei a porta e me virei eu vi, parado na minha frente, três homens, me olhavam como se fossem me matar. Com esse pensamento estremeci o homem do meio de cabelo cinza, percebeu meu medo e sorriu, ao seu lado esquerdo estava um homem com cabelo loiro amarelado, uma franja cobria seu olho e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, o do direito era um ruivo, seus cabelos pareciam fogo, bagunçado me olhava sem feições nenhuma.

- olá, eu sou o Hidan, e esse são Deidara e Sasori

Ambos sorriram para mim, me assustei com seus sorrisos sádicos, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mais senti minhas pernas pesarem toneladas. Não respondi esperando que eles falassem o que vieram fazer e fossem embora e também por medo de gagueja e me mostra vulnerável a eles – mais que já estava -.

O homem de cabelo cinza deu um passo à frente me pego pelo pescoço me pressionando no carro que estava atrás de mim, o barulho do meu corpo batendo contra o carro fez Benji começar a latir, soltei um gemido de dor, fechando meus olhos me remexi desconfortável, soltei minha mochila no chão e segurei no seu pulso tentando fazer ele me soltar. Seu rosto estava com aquele sorriso sádico que tanto me assustava, ele colocou seu corpo no meu chegando bem perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou

- sabia que uma dama deve se apresentar depois que cavalheiros se apresentam, Hinata?

Eu entrei em pânico, coloquei minha outra mão no seu pulso tentando tirar seu aperto em volta do meu pescoço, minha garganta latejava e a dor sai da garganta e ia até meu cérebro com pulsações fortes, como se tivesse agulhas que espetava em toda pulsação a tornando mais rápida e cada vez parecia que minha cabeça inchava parecendo que ia explodir minha garganta estava seca, tossi buscando o ar.

Ele sabia quem eu era, o que deduzia que a minha falta de resposta foi só um pretexto para ele me agarra pelo pescoço, querendo me colocar medo – e conseguiu- os latidos de Benji ainda não tinha cessado e eu ouvia meu coração batendo forte no meu peito, enquanto minha cabeça recebia pulsações de dor que vinha da minha garganta, tossi de novo em busca de ar, deduzi que estava ficando vermelha porque ele me soltou, fazendo-me começar uma serie de tosse, me abaixei tentando sustentar meu corpo sem cai levei minha mão ao pescoço, puxei ar com a boca e minha garganta ardeu protestando pela agressão.

Antes de me recuperar senti uma mão no meu cabelo que me levantou e senti algo gelado na minha barriga, desci meu olhar e soltei um grito baixo e fraco deixando minha garganta ardida quando vi uma arma que estava na minha barriga.

Parecia que eu ia desmaiar minhas pernas estavam fracas, se ele me soltasse jurava que ia cai no chão, eles pareciam que esperava uma pronunciação minha juntando toda minha falta de coragem eu resolvi falar mesmo com medo.

- o... o que querem?

- até quem enfim a bonequinha falou

O loiro falou mostrando animação.

Senti um forte puxão nos meus cabelos e minha cabeça foi para trás. Gemi novamente.

- o viado do seu namoradinho, deve para o meu chefe

O homem de cabelo cinza cujo nome não decorei falou perto do meu pescoço, senti seu hálito no meu pescoço, estremeci de pavor.

- e é melhor ele pagar o que deve se não a vadiazinha aqui vai pagar... é caro.

Sua voz estava macia ele sorria diabolicamente.

Ele solto meus cabelos, virou e começou a andar ainda encostada no meu carro levei minha mão à cabeça massageando a massa de cabelo que ele tinha puxado. Eu estava tão assustada que não consiga pronunciar uma palavra nem sai correndo. Meu corpo tremia com a experiência assustadora.

Eles param e se viraram, meu coração parou junto, me encolhi com medo. O homem de cabelo cinza voltou a falar.

- ele tem duas semanas para pagar os 7 mil que deve, começando a parti... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha fingindo pensar e depois de meio segundo me olhou – agora.

Ele se virou e começo a anda, o loiro antes de se virar piscou para mim e depois partiu. Fiquei olhando eles sumiram na esquina tendo a certeza que eles não voltaria.

Um coque de pavor passou pelo meu corpo e antes de pensar duas vezes me vi correndo para dentro da minha casa, com minha bolsa na mão.

Assim que entrei Benji parou de lati e abaixou as orelhas me olhando. Andei devagar até o sofá e sentei olhando para o vácuo. Meu peito começou a soluçar com um choro seco, deitei no sofá ainda fora de órbita, lagrimas silenciosas desciam no meu rosto, eu estava assustada e com medo.

Benji subiu no sofá e deitou na pequena parte que deixei vago, ele enfio seu fusinho no espaço do meu pescoço e o sofá, parecia tentar me dar um consolo.

Me encolhi e comecei a chorar sem pudor, minha garganta doía a cada soluço minhas lagrimas pingavam no pelo da cabeça de Benji e eu nem ele parecia si importa.

Me senti suja e frágil o que eu faria...? Enquanto chorava minha cabeça tentava trabalhar para uma solução mesmo estando abalada pela experiência horrível de poucos minutos atrás.

Se falasse para Kiba a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era tirar satisfações com o que eles fizeram comigo e tudo o que eu não queria era isso porque ele não ia sair vivo, muito menos ele teria dinheiro para pagar o que deve, conhecendo sua mãe do jeito que eu conhecia. Talvez...talvez eu consiga o dinheiro com meu pai mais primeiro eu tinha que tirar o Kiba dessa mundo das drogas, para o bem dele e o meu também!

E mais uma vez eu me via num situação em que eu não tinha em quer confiar, eu queria ter em quem confiar, desabafar pedir ajuda mais parecia que todas em minha volta estava com problemas maiores que o meu e que eles precisavam da minha ajuda não eu deles, como seu eu fosse a mais forte, se eles soubessem que a única fraca aqui sou eu.

Dormi no sofá sem trocar de roupa e comer. E sonhei com _ele_. Cada problema que eu me desesperava eu pensava nele, ele era meu conforto, meu grande amigo.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Oláááá... bom tá aê, o capituluzinho, O.O eu comecei a digitar e não parei mais e ia ter mais nesse mais decidir colocar no próximo ;D

**Próximo capitulo**: vai ter muitas decepções e a grande esperada Volta do Naruto.. falo mais nada, vão ter que ler. ^^

Mais ia aê gostaram? Gente deixa _**reviews**_, eu preciso saber o que vocês acham e adoro ler o que vocês acham. (:

**Roh Matheus****: **SOPAKSOASK... bom, essa era a idéia mais ela vai mudar um pouquinho (; que bom que vc esta gostando.

**Monica-sama****: **HAHAHAHA... ligo não eu também tenho o meu T.T.. concerteza ele vai volta *-*, obg e 2bjs!

**Naninha H****: **Nossa, obg *-* me senti, que ótimo que vc esta gostando!

**Bella-chan: **seus sonhos foram realizados *-* OPSKAPOSKAOSK

Beijo é não se esqueçam do _**REVIEW!**_

_**Obrigado por ler!**_ (:


	4. A volta do meu melhor amigo!

"_O cheiro úmido e a nevoa deixava tudo muito mais estranho, tenho certeza que era um sonho, pois nunca tivera nesse lugar, as arvores grossas de aparência velha estavam enfileiradas uma atrás das outras quase com perfeição deixando uma trilha de areia grossa no meio delas aonde agora eu caminhava, olhava constantemente para os lados tentando avista território conhecido, mais tinha certeza que nunca tivera ali, olhei para o céu para ver a luz ou a escuridão, mais percebi com surpresa que as arvores era tão alta que quase não deixava os raios de luz entrar na floresta, mais os espaços vagos penetrava uma luz tão forte que me deixou cega por um momento, levantei a mão diante dos meus olhos para me proteger daquele brilho todo, tive certeza que estava amanhecendo, pois luzes tão forte só podiam ser da aurora. Ouvi um ruído atrás de mim e me virei imediatamente, meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Sakura em pé em minha frente, estava de cabeça baixa, se não fosse sua cabeleira rosa agora fosca e sem vida eu não a teria reconhecido. Dei um passo em sua direção mais ela recuou._

_- sakura?_

_Ela gemeu. Só então percebi que ela estava com a mão na barriga, sua barriga estava enorme, literalmente, tão redondo que não parecia de verdade, podia jurar que tinha quatro bebes em sua barriga. Vi sua mão entorno da barriga. arfei. Estava ossuda, seus dedos estavam finos e sem cor, parecia um esqueleto, levantei o olhar para seu rosto e segurei um grito de horror, seu rosto estava tão ossuda como sua mão, sua boca enrugada e sem cor, seus olhos fundos e com enormes olheiras, tinha a testa enrugada parecia estar sentindo dor, seu colo esta igual aos demais tanto que dava para contar os ossos._

_- Sakura o que acon..._

_Não tive tempo de termina à frase, atrás da densa nevoa que tinha formado sem ao menos eu perceber – no mínimo por esta espantada com o aspecto de minha amiga- surgiu um urso atrás dela, quero dizer, enorme como um urso e tão assustador como um, mais parecia um lobo, um lobo enorme, todo preto seus pelo parecia macio e tive a insana vontade de acariciar, os raios de luz que batiam em seu dorso o fazendo brilhar, seus olhos igualmente pretos brilhavam de maldade e... fome, estremeci, ele mostrou os dentes parecendo um sorrindo, mais vi suas enormes presas, brancas como o leite. E na minha mente só podia vim uma coisa lobisomem... Gritei histérica, meu grito ecoou por toda a floresta, adentrando todas as frestas e buracos, quando meu grito cessou minha garganta estava ardendo, mais não tive tempo de senti dor, pois quando olhei novamente tinham outros, um cinza de aspecto sujo que parecia ter o pelo maior, estava um pouco mais a frente de um castanho claro, que parecia ser o menor da matilha, na frente do preto, estava um com o pelo de uma cor dourada, e na frente de todos a matilha estava um avermelhado parecia o maior e ser o chefe por sua postura era como tal, todos eles tinha nos olhos a mesma cor que tinha no pelo, o chefe deles me olhava com mais raiva, mais fome, envolta dele a luz da aurora batia com toda a sua força, parecendo se concentrar só nele, meus olhos ardeu com a forte luz, meus joelhos depois de tremer cedeu e bateu em encontro as areias grossas machucando-as. Olhei desesperada para Sakura, mais meu coração parou de bater, ela estava caída no chão, a sua barriga recebia pulsações como se seu coração estivesse ali, ouvi um rosnado e vi todos os lobisomens me olharem como se fossem pular no meu pescoço, antes de pensar me virei e sai correndo, deixando Sakura para trás num gesto de egoísmo, mais tinha certeza que eles não demorariam em pegar-me quando pegasse eu estaria perdida. _

_Enquanto corria senti lagrimas descendo em meu rosto, meus pés quando batia na areia grossa fazia barulho de tecido se rasgando, sai da trilha sem percebe entrando no meio das arvores e quando olhei para trás, os lobos estavam o que me parecia estar ficando para trás, em cada olhar dos lobos havia fome, mais no do chefe havia mais, havia fúria, raiva, minhas pernas der repente amoleceram como ameba e eu caí derrapando nas pedras, bati a cabeça na raiz de uma das arvores,gemi de dor, quando eu tentei levanta, senti minhas mãos arderem, e com gemidos percebi que minha mão estava sem a pele e arranhões que chegavam até o cotovelo, comecei a bater o queixo de náusea misturada com medo, mais esse simples gesto fez meu queixo arde e percebi também que meu queixo estava esfolado e o sangue descia pela minha garganta sujando minha roupa, tentei me levantar apoiando meu maior peso na mão menos danificada, mais algo um pouco a minha frente me chamo atenção, como se me chamasse. Arrastei-me até lá e sentei, com a mão ensangüentada peguei o objeto brilhoso, quando vi arregalei os olhos e instantaneamente coloquei a mão no meu pescoço, era o colar que Naruto tinha me dado, mais não estava só a minha parte, estava completa, com os dois pedaços a junção perfeita. Passei o dedo no colar, deixando um rastro de sangue._

_- naru..._

_Uma dor aguda se cravou em meu ombro, me deixando sem ar, olhei para meu ombro e vi o lobo avermelhado crava seus dentes no meu ombro, rasgando minha pele como papel, jorrando sangue então eu gritei mais forte que podia de dor e medo..."_

Sentei assustada e arfei no mesmo estante em que colocava minha mão no ombro, o silêncio na casa me fazia ouvir até meu coração que no momento estava acelerado, levei minha mão do ombro a testa para tirar o suor e percebi que minha mãe tremia, forcei minha mente a voltar nas cenas do sonho mais minha cabeça pesou 100 kg e apóie minha cabeça entre minhas mãos, pois por um momento achei que ela fosse cair, gemi de dor. Der repente ouvi o latido de Benji, assustada percebi que já estava de manha, meu quarto estava um breu, pois as cortinas impediam da luz entrar.

- que dor de cabeça horrível – disse entre dentes

Fechei os olhos e apertei minhas mãos entre a cabeça, tentando força a dor a sumir, massageie minhas têmporas e abri os olhos. Voltei a deitar e afundei minha cabeça no meu travesseiro de pena.

- O que aquele sonho quer dizer? Será que a Sakura corre perigo? – segurei o riso – que ridículo, é só um sonho, quero dizer, um pesadelo daqueles bem de cinema... Lobisomens – bufei – isso que dá ter o nível de estresse alto, vive a base de filme e lamén.

Num impulso levantei e minha cabeça rodou, coloquei minha mão na testa segurando minha cabeça, meu cérebro parecia que ia se desintegrar ali mesmo, grunhi irritada.

Qual é o meu problema? Alias, por que só tenho problemas?Alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim, será que não da para mim ir em um bar, beber, joga sinuca e fazer sexo? E esquecer a vida, alias dos problemas.

Depois que percebi o que pensei, fiquei envergonhada, sexo? Eu ainda era virgem, até minha irmã já tinha transado e eu a única que não aproveitava a vida, tinha 17 anos e não sabia nem como excitar um homem, será que isso podia ficar pior? como queria ter a sua coragem, ousadia, as vezes até pensava que ia acabar com aquelas tias, gorda, fedida e comendo farofa na praia...sozinha.

Ouviu Benji grunhi e quando olhei para ele, que me olhava.

- você esta com fome querido?

Benji não emitiu qualquer som.

- o que foi, não vai falar comigo também?- coloquei a mão na cintura, depois de perceber minha reação, revirei os olhos -.

Kami-sama preciso de um psiquiatra urgente, eu to brigando com meu cão e tendo pesadelos com lobisomens e debatendo com minha mente a minha vida sexual, quero dizer, minha não-vida... Definitivamente meu nível de estresse não é algo apropriado para uma garota de 17 anos.

Fui em direção das escadas, não estava nos meus melhores dias definitivamente, tinha que resolver algumas coisas, mais primeiro tinha que tomar um banho e comer algo, porque tinha uma leve impressão que a dor de cabeça era porque não tinha jantado na noite anterior.

- lobisomens...rum.

* * *

O crepúsculo, deixava a casa um breu, mais não tive coragem de levantar para ligar as luzes da casa. Estava sentado no sofá só de um mine short com uma blusa de frio grossa, de baixo do coberto. Ao meu lado um prato vazio que antes estava cheio de lamem de porco a televisão ligada – no volume baixo só tirava um pouco do breu da casa, minha mente vagava para uma resposta, como ajudar Kiba? Eu poderia, ir lá e contar a verdade, mais tinha dois fatos que me impedia de fazer isso 1ª fato: Kiba não tinha dinheiro,não tinha como ele pagar e talvez ele começasse a roubar para pagar e definitivamente drogas já era problema suficiente. 2ª fato: se contasse que fui ameaçada ele não teria cabeça para resolver sem danos... nele, e se fizesse algo do tipo, iria acaba morto e isto estava definitivamente fora de questão.

Eu poderia conversar com ele e tentar tirar eles das drogas e pagar a divida, mais eu tenho plena certeza que voltaria às mesmas confusões da época do nosso namoro. Agente estava bem mais de um dia para o outro ele começou a fica distante e irritado com tudo, faltar as escola e quando percebi, ele tava nas drogas, eu juro que agüentei o tanto que pude mais ele sempre se metia em confusões e eu tentava ajudá-lo num dia, eu não pude evitar quando percebi estava no meio de umas de suas confusões, resultado? Uma semana no hospital. Para logo depois agente terminar. Aliás, ele terminou comigo, mesmo não o amando eu tentei argumenta, queria ficar com ele para ajudar, mais ele simplesmente falou "_eu não sou bom o suficiente para você_" típico de garoto que não sabe como terminar um relacionamento, e vem com esse papo, confesso que fiquei irritada com a desculpa idiota até pensei que ele estava apaixonado por outra, mais não pude fazer muita coisa, pois ele sumiu da escola e nunca atendia meus telefonemas. Eu cheguei até ir à sua casa, bater na porta e contar tudo para sua mãe, mais ela veio com uma desculpa igualmente idiota para mim "_garotos são assim, ele só quer aproveitar a vida_" quero dizer, não tiro a razão dela por ela achar que ele tem que aproveitar a vida, mais drogas nunca foi nenhum divertimento para adolescente nenhum, e ela vem com o papo moderno, dizendo que não se importa? Ridículo. Parecia que ela sabia da real razão daquilo tudo e não queria me contar. Como se aquilo tivesse razão. Ela me lembrava meu pai, em alguns aspectos. Ela era durona igual a ele, por mais que a frieza da voz pareça que não se importa eu sei que se importa mais que imaginem, e chegar a essa conclusão me fez sorri.

Para meu pai o que importa é ter comida e dinheiro dentro de casa, o resto pode esperar.

Eu não o recriminava, mais eu preferia a atenção e o amor dele do que os bens materiais que ele me oferece. Mais não acho que meu pai iria fechar os olhos para um assunto tão importante, ele era antigo e esse tipo de comportamento era imperdoável.

No fim eu so tinha uma saída, pagar o que Kiba devia. Isso não era necessariamente um problema, mais o verdadeiro problema era: como eu iria pagar? Ou melhor: aonde eu ia me meter?

Suspirei cansada, um passo de cada vez. Primeiro eu tinha que dormi depois eu me desesperaria com isso.

Levantei lentamente do sofá deixando pra trás o prato e fui para meu quarto, afinal amanha ainda tinha aula.

* * *

Eu não sabia necessariamente quantos minutos eu estava ali: sentado no banco do meu carro, segurando o volante e olhando para os meus dedos. Na verdade eu nem sabia por que diabos eu ainda não tinha entrado.

Medo?

Insegurança?

Talvez,mas o fato e que eu não conseguia me mexer, pensando no que faria, quero dizer eu tinha vindo ali decidida do que fazer tinha ensaiado tudo na frente do espelho mas agora minha determinação sumiu o exato momento que o carro parou. Típico de uma covarde.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, olhei para os lados certificando que não me esqueci de nada ou talvez achando um pretexto pra ficar mais alguns segundos dentro do carro, que se dane. Meus olhos pararam na porta luvas, mordi meu lábio inferior e dentro de mim começou uma batalha sangrenta: pegar ou não?

Se pegasse eu ia admitir que era uma garota fraca, que precisava de alguém sempre perto de mim e que um símbolo podia me dar uma sensação segura. E definitivamente, aquele colar me deixa assustadoramente segura.

Se não pegasse isso ia significar que eu estava esquecendo-o de vez e que não precisava mais dele...não é?

Puxei a alavanca e o porta luvas destravo e a porta desceu, lentamente com um barulho robótico, ele estava lá, como eu avia deixa a uma semana atrás, prometendo que nunca mais ia pega-lo e lá estava eu quebrando a promessa, deixando claro que eu dependia dele.

Peguei o colar e olhei imaginando a parte que faltava ali, para ficar completa. Assim como eu.

Agora aqui eu percebi como eu sou independe dele, como se ele tivesse significado mais que um simples amigo de infância, de algum jeito ele marco a minha vida com mais do que a mera amizade que eu antes pensava.

Fechei o parta luvas e abri a porta do carro saindo em seguida, o vento gelado que passou fez me arrepiar o sol estava no céu, fraco mais estava lá com ele uma ventania dos diabos que deixa o dia gelado e que mostrava que logo, logo iria chover.

Olhei pra o colar na minha mão e apertei respirando fundo, de algum jeito imaginando que talvez aquele pequeno objeto fosse me dar alguma coragem. Coloquei o colar no pescoço e enfiei dentro do meu casaco de lã.

Caminhei em passos curtos até o ginásio, eu admitia que estava com medo, medo que ele não me ouvisse e tudo que estava acontecendo não significasse nada.

Tinha estacionado meu carro na esquina do único ginásio da cidade, enorme e verde – sim, verde-cana -, passei pelo portão de ferro e o local estava incrivelmente lotado e barulhento. Com certeza tinham ganhado a partida de basquete, mais não me preocupei com isso, olhei para arquibancada mais não o encontrei, olhei para o outro lado da arquibancada, nada.

A única solução que me restou foi procurá-lo em meio a essa multidão. A cada passo que dava esbarrava em alguém, mais ninguém parecia perceber o esbarrão. Não tinha notado onde eu estava até que alguém segurou a minha mão e me puxão de encontro à parede. Estava prestes a gritar.

- o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Quase desmoronei quando vi quem era.

- Sai? – sussurei.

- o próprio. – ele sorriu de lado – não sabia que curtia esse tipo de lugar, quero dizer, isso aqui hoje não é lugar para tipo de pessoa como você.

- pessoas como eu? – levantei uma sobrancelha-.

E o que você sabe sobre mim? – tive uma imensa vontade de falar.

Ele ficou visivelmente sem graça. E eu o vi lutando para achar outro assunto.

- vem...vamos sair daqui – ele se inclinou para pegar na minha mãe só que eu o repeli, o deixando um pouco assustado-.

- olha, eu vim aqui falar com uma pessoa, e não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar - ótimo argumento para cortá-lo, o que não deixa de ser verdade - .

Ele parecia desconfiado. Ora é a verdade.

- quem é essa pessoa?

- acho que você não conhece...

- Kiba?

Oi? Dessa vez eu fiquei muito desconfiada, da onde ele sabia tanto, ele por acaso ando meu espionando?

- Pera ai, você conhece ele? Pensei que tinha se mudado pra cá há uma semana.

Ele riu.

- sabe, essa cidade não é nenhuma Tóquio da vida, quero dizer, em uma semana qualquer um pode conhecer toda a população da pequena Konoha, tem muitas pessoas que se disponibilizam para contar tudo.

Fofoqueiros, realmente não perdem tempo.

- e como você sabe que eu o conheço?

Ele sorriu de canto, e esse gesto o deixou terrivelmente sexy.

- fixa completa. – ele piscou ainda sorrindo de canto-.

- Uau, preciso dessas suas fontes – brinquei –

- é so ligar, Baby.

Não sei por que mais essa ultima frase suou bem mais que uma simples ligação, uma vez agora que nada era simples para mim.

- mais você o viu?

Ele se endireitou e ficou serio.

- eu o vi com a turma dele na porta do vestiário masculino.

Ele apontou para a porta verde-cana então eu fiquei na ponta do pé é vi onde Kiba estava, com mais quatro garotos. Com certeza eles não tinham jogado, já que ele saiu da escola ele automaticamente saiu do time de basquete.

Sem ao menos olhar para Sai eu disse:

-obrigado.

-espera você não quer que eu vá com você?

Ainda olhando para Kiba falei:

- com certeza você não vai querer ver isso.

Talvez pudesse suar meio rude, mais eu queria continuar de olho em Kiba para ter certeza que ele não ia sair de onde estava. Tinha medo que se eu por um segundo se quer desviasse meu olhar dele ele iria sumi.

Enquanto andava apressada ao encontro de Kiba, muitas pessoas esbarravam em mim mais agora era a minha vez de não da importância.

Quando eu me aproximei, seus amigos começaram a dizer gracinhas e darem tapinhas de leve no ombro de Kiba, ele parecia nem sentir assim que me olhou sua expressão de felicidade mudou para uma de raiva. Senti meu estomago revirar, mais não desviei o olhar dele eu estava ali para falar com ele e não ia me deixar intimidar pelo seu olhar.

- preciso falar com você... agora

Seus amigos pareciam que tinham acabado de ter o primeiro orgasmo da vida deles, falam idiotices como _"oh a gata intimou_" ou _"nosso, colocou moral"._ Bom era mais ou menos isso que eu queria.

- calem a boca – ele disse irritado, e como num passe de mágica todos eles calaram a boca, levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Será que eles ensaiam isso?

- o que ta fazendo aqui? – sua voz raivosa quase me fez desistir.

- acho que disse isso antes, vim falar com você

Os amigos deles me olhavam como se eu fosse louca, meu Deus qual o tão terrível Kiba era para eles?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

- já venho, não saiam daqui.

Ele se virou e entrou no vestiário masculino, não o seguir de imediato, quero dizer aquele era o vestiário masculino eu não podia entrar ali ou podia?

Nervosa por esta preste a cometer um assedio empurrei a porta e entrei.

- ... já falei pra me esperar lá fora com os outros, vai agora.

Kiba estava quase rosnando para um garoto que parecia ter a sua mesma idade, eu o reconheci assim que bati os olhos nele, estuda no segundo ano na minha escola - e única de Konoha, líder do time de Basquete Mikk era tipo de garoto que as garotas populares queriam, alto malhado e moreno dos olhos verdes Mikk era um tremendo galinha. Ainda estava na escola porque além de ser viciado em drogas era viciado em basquete, e não era para menos, era o melhor. Queria saber o que ele me daria para não espalhar na escola que ele estava sendo tratada daquele jeito por Kiba. Quase ri da cara dele assim que ele passou por mim.

O vestiário estava vazio, um pouco pequeno com piso de cimento e armários da cor verde-cana que ia do chão até a metade na parede e cobria quase toda a parede horizontalmente, na frente um banco de madeira que estendia em toda a direção do armário no sentido horizontal e no fundo chuveiros sem divisórias.

Kiba olhava para porta atrás de mim que ainda balançava pelo passagem de Mikk segundos atrás.

- agora você virou líder desse bando?

Ele desviou seu olhar para mim surpreso e no instante seguinte seus olhos se encheram de raiva.

- desculpe, se eu não sou o líder do seu bando preferido – ele disse sorrindo ironicamente .

- bando preferido? – o olhei sem entender – você esta louco?

- o que você o quer hinata? Não tem todo o tempo do mundo – ele me olhou e eu ainda estava desnorteada pelo o que ele tinha me dito antes, ele pareceu se irritar com minha falta de respostar – se você veio querer saber se eu ando fornecendo drogas a Hanabi, eu já lhe disse que eu não faço isso, eu não sou idiota de colocar os outro no... – e a voz dele morreu.

Dei um passo na em sua direção.

- ...mesmo mundo que você entrou - completei para ele, sabia que ele iria falar isso mais quando percebeu o que iria falar mordeu a língua.

Agora foi a vez de ele ficar desnorteado por um tempo.

Eu apertei os passos e cheguei até ele, quando ele parecia ter recuperado a voz se surpreendeu com minha presença tão perto da sua.

- olha se você veio aqui me dar lições de moral, e melhor...

Então eu o interrompi. Quebrei a distancia que restava entre nos e o beijei. Ele pareceu se assustar e me afastou me olhando assustado.

- o que você ta fazen... – coloquei a ponta dos meus dedos na sua boca interrompendo novamente -

- só... me beije Kiba.

Sem nem ao menos, me dando tempo de respirar ele me beijou. Seu beijo era quente e voluptuoso, sua língua abriu passagem em minha boca e invadiu sem pudor, ele me segurava na cintura firme, subi minhas mãos para seu ombro e me segurei lá com medo que desmoronasse, ele desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço deixando rastro da sua saliva lá, senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem, ele apertou mais meu corpo contra o dele, senti seus músculo por baixo da sua blusa fina e desci minha mão arranhando de leve seu peitoral, senti o tremer, não pude não me dar pontos por ter causado nele esse efeito . Por mais que não o amasse eu não podia negar que ele sabia me deixar tonta com seus beijos. Ele voltou a beijar minha boca enquanto acariciava minha cintura. Eu estava preste a achar que eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria ali, mais então ele se afastou num pulo me deixando assustada, ele me olhava irado e seu peito descia e subia num ritmo acelerado. Então ele começou a gritar:

- VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO PODEMOS – ele passou a mão no cabelo e respirou fundo.

- porque Kiba? Eu quero voltar com você, por favor.

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ – não me abalei, sabia que era mentira.

Aproximei-me dele novamente e coloquei uma mão no seu peito, tentando amansá-lo. _"a ovelha tentando amansar o touro"_ pensei.

- mentira... Kiba vamos ficar juntos novamente – no segundo seguinte ele pegou minha mão brutamente que estava no seu peito e prendeu na minha costa, gemi mais de surpresa que de dor a posição era desconfortável, meu tronco estava um pouco inclinado para trás sustentado pelo braço de Kiba que estava a centímetros de distancia de mim.

Tentei esquecer o desconforto e olhei para ele, ele me olhava como se pudesse me ler, seus olhos transbordavam raiva.

- eu quero ficar junto com você – minha voz saiu num sussurro calmo, tentando fazer ele me soltar, mais ele não mexeu um músculo, tentei pensar em algo melhor e não pensei duas vezes antes de falar – eu quero ser sua por inteiro.

Pareceu dar certo, porque seu olhar mudou de feroz para derrotado e ele solto de leve meu braço, a cada centímetro que ele me soltava eu ia me endireitando chegando perto da sua boca, senti que ele olhava para mim tentado, quando ele me soltou por completo agente estava próximo o suficiente para sentir que ele não respirava. Tomei a iniciativa e ia beijá-lo novamente, mais ele foi mais rápido e me soltou totalmente dando um passo para trás.

- Kiba – dei um passo em sua direção.

- NÃO – ele gritou dando um passo para trás – você não é para mim – seus olhos estavam profundos como se sofressem por isso, tive vontade de chorar.

- deixa que eu decida por mim...

- não me procure mais – ele passou por mim com passos rápidos e saiu do vestiário.

Merda.

Eu tinha planejado conseguir voltar com Kiba e depois tentá-lo ajudar a sair daquele vicio. Não o amava, mais tinha um carinho por ele que bastava.

Suspirei cansada e me virei pra sair.

Quando sai do vestiário não tinha quase ninguém no ginásio, uns ou outros conversando na arquibancada isso facilitou minha saída sem qualquer esbarrão, eu estava frustrada que não tinha dado certo meu plano.

Assim que fechei a porta do carro meu celular tocou, o peguei sem qualquer animação e não pude de deixar de pensar em desgraças quando eu vi no visor do celular que o numero que estava me ligando era da policia.

* * *

Fazia 15 minutos que eu estava na sala de espera da delegacia de konoha, andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Sim, essa era a palavra certa. Nervosa, eu estava transbordando de raiva. O delegado me ligou dizendo que Hanabi tinha sido encontrada 1quilometro adentro da floresta, pessoas que foram visitar Suna ouviram gritaria e risos na floresta e chamaram a policia quando a policia chegou lá tinha um grupo de garotos e Hanabi entupidos de bebida em volta de uma fogueira, o que era por sinal proibido. Hanabi tinha sido presa e meu pai já tinha sido avisado e conversado com o delegado que resolvido tudo com um advogado que ele arranjou – não sei como – e eu estava ali para buscá-la porque segundo o delegado ela era menor de idade e não podia dormi na delegacia. Bem que eu queria que ele fizesse isso.

Suspirei parando, e voltei a sentar na cadeira mais meu cérebro estava a mil e meu corpo não conseguia ficar parado, assim que sentei, minha perna começou a balançar num ritmo irritante. Eu pensava o que meu pai iria fazer. Pela primeira vez agradeci a kami-sama por meu pai esta em outro país e seu discurso seria breve, pois seria pelo telefone, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Mais o que deixava mais preocupada, e o que seria do destino de Hanabi, agora que seu pai sabia das festanças dela era bem provável que ele mandasse ela para uma escola interna e eu tinha plena certeza que minha irmã sabia disso. E espero que não sobre pra mim também. Era só o que faltava porque de Hanabi eu me ferrava junto.

- com licença - Levantei a cabeça surpresa, na minha frente tinha um homem que aparentava ter 50 anos, grisalho e tinha a cara cansada – me acompanhe por favor.

Afirmei calada e o segui. Ele abriu a porta e entrou num corredor largo onde tinha varias portas com nome e o cargo que a pessoa exercia, tinha um porta escrito "Uchiha Fugaku – Delegado" senti minha espinha tremer, sim, era o pai do Sasuke pelo o que eu ouvia falar ele era uma pessoa muito seria nunca tinha visto antes por que obvio nunca precisei ir numa delegacia antes e ele não é uma pessoa social, alias nenhum Uchiha!

O senhor abriu a porta para mim e logo depois deu passagem para eu entrar, um pouco insegura entrei. A sala era pequena tinha somente uma mesa no centro de carvalho com um computador e papeis duas cadeiras na frente, do seu lado esquerdo tinha uma mesa de escrivão que estava vazia e do lado direito um estante com livros e mais livros, atrás da mesa estava Uchiha Fugaku, um homem que aparentava ter 35 anos pensei impressionada – não fazia idéia de quando anos ele tinha - seus cabelos eram grandes e estavam presos num rabo frouxo, incrivelmente pretos como o de Sasuke e não era só no cabelo que lembrava Sasuke era o olhar intenso ele tinha algumas rugas do lado da boca o que denunciava sua velhice, seu olhar estava sobre mim, e eu parecia uma coelha assustada eu sabia que sim, porque eu ficava incrivelmente assustada em locais novos como se fosse um animal indefeso, primeiro eu precisava conhecer o lugar para depois me soltar.

- sente-se Hinata. – andei até a cadeira mais próxima e sentei, eu o olhava mais não conseguia manter o contado e desviava o olhar _"droga, seja mais corajosa"- _sua irmã já esta vindo, Hiashi liberou que assinasse a papelada por ele, já que ele não esta aqui é você é o único membro da família presente na cidade.

Ele pegou um papel sobre a mesa e colocou na minha frente com uma caneta.

- pode assinar, por favor? – ele falava calmo, como se quisesse me deixa tranqüila.

- sim, senhor.

Depois de assinar com minha horrível caligrafia, Hanabi entrou de cabeça baixa e fomos liberadas. Depois que saímos da delegacia minha raiva com minha irmã cresceu violentamente, ela não satisfeita de se ferra, tinha ferrado comigo porque com certeza eu seria a culpada, eu que seria a culpada de não ter cuidado dela direito, e eu tinha avisado tinha protegido como um besta e ela não se importava comigo provavelmente ria de mim.

Fomos o trajeto inteiro caladas. O clima estava pesado nem o radio eu liguei. Eu tentava não pensar o quanto meu pai iria me culpar por uma coisa que sabia que ia acontecer e devia ter falado agora eu via meu erro, eu tinha tentado protegê-la me colocando na boca do leão e agora eu ia ser comida por culpa dela, que não estava nem ai.

Parei o carro, e saiu pra dentro de casa ignorando Benji que pulou em mim assim que entrei. Estava subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto quando eu ouvi a voz de Hanabi:

- qual é o seu problema? Não vai mais falar comigo? – ela falava ironicamente.

- Qual é o meu problema? – falei elevando minha voz.

Pronto, a minha raiva explodiu. Me virei e ela pareceu se assustar com minha face de raiva, ela estava na ponta do sofá em pé, eu andei e parei na outra ponta do sofá de frente para ela.

- o meu problema é você, - apontei para ela – você é o meu problema Hanabi. Você num se importou comigo vivendo a sua vidinha egoísta não se importa que se você se machucar eu seria a punida, que se você se machucar papai e eu sofreríamos você quer chamar atenção das pessoas passando pela a menina incompreendida? Você tá mais para a garota imbecil. Pelo amor de Kami, você já parou para pensar no quando você é egoísta? No quando eu sofro também Hanabi? No tanto de problemas que eu tenho, eu também tenho sentimentos e você so sabe arranjar mais problemas. Você é tão egoísta. Eu tenho vergonha de você. Deixa eu ti dizer uma coisa, você vive me falando para eu parar de esperar o Naruto, agora eu tenho uma dica para você, para de tentar chamar atenção, você não é a única com problemas, você cresceu, deixa de agir como uma menininha e aja como adulta e encare a vida.

A essa altura ela já estava chorando, mais minha raiva era tanta que eu não me arrempedi nem me importei com suas lagrimas. Me virei e sai pisando firme em direção ao meu quarto.

- Hinataaaaa. – ouviu Hanabi choraminga.

Me virei, pé da vida.

- vá para o inferno Hanabi.

Entrei no meu quarto e assim que bati a porta meu celular tocou. Vi no visor que era meu pai. Mordi o lábio inferior. Não pensei que ele seria tão rápido. Pensei em deixar tocar, mais eu teria que enfrentá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, que seja agora e termine logo isso tudo.

Respirei fundo é atendi.

- olá papai.

- acho que você tem assuntos a me explicar mocinha – sua voz não era de raiva, mais parecia cansada.

- por onde eu começo? – desmoronei na cama.

- do inicio, comece do inicio.

* * *

E eu estava lá, não sei quando tempo naquele silencio acolhedor, mais sabia que fazia muito tempo, olhando para o tumulo da minha mãe. Eu não chorava, não ali. Eu me sentia acolhida ali, protegida e sentia que não precisava chorar.

Não sentia mais meus joelhos, estava dormente mais eu não me importava com aquilo, queria ficar ali mesmo sabendo que eu deveria parti logo, já estava anoitecendo. Eu estava ali, conversando com ela, desabafando, contando os meus problemas às vezes me pegava pensando: "_mais para que afinal?"_ Mas eu sabia que ela estava ali me olhando, me protegendo, quando chegava perto daquele tumulo alguma coisa dentro de mim falava que eu não estava mais sozinha, não ali. E naquele instante eu esquecia qualquer problema, qualquer. Pouca coisa me lembrava dela, para falar a verdade só uma, seu nome: Hikiki. Eu era tão pequena nem ao menos da sua fisionomia eu me lembro então eu imaginava uma, e na minha ilusão ela era a perfeição. Ou o que eu pensava que fosse a perfeição. Pequena, meiga, olhos típicos do Hyuuga's, cabelos até o final das costas, sorriso encantador. Eu nunca tive tempo de perguntar ao meu pai se ele tinha uma foto dela, para ao menos eu saber como ela era, às vezes tempo eu tinha só o que não tinha era coragem, medo dele se zangar, de sofrer ao se lembrar dela.

Levantei devagar apoiando minha mão nos joelhos para me dar equilíbrio. Em pé eu olhava o tumulo já dizendo adeus. Quando tive a intenção de virar e parti, voltei e olhei para o céu alaranjado pelo crepúsculo. Depois sorri melancólica.

- eu só preciso de uma luz. – murmurei. Me curvei em despedida, virei as costas e parti.

Meu pé afundava na grama alta é macia. Enquanto me afastava do tumulo da minha mãe senti um frio no estomago estranho e me abracei para me aquecer, passava por uma serie de túmulos um do lado do outro com distancia perfeitamente ornamentada, assim que cheguei à trilha de pedra redonda olhei para trás, mas já não conseguia enxergar o tumulo da minha mãe, já tinha sumido de vista. Apressei o passo e cheguei ao portão baixo de ferro perfeitamente pintado de preto, abri o cadeado e o portão rangeu e sai em seguida.

Não tinha vindo de carro, pois o cemitério era bem perto de casa, não era tão comodista. Enquanto andava via as crianças que ainda estavam na rua brincando, suas gargalhadas ecoava na minha mente me fazendo lembrar a minha infância e eu senti meu estomago se contorcer. O céu agora estava com um alaranjado escuro, o vento gélido indicava que a noite seria fria, como as outras da semana. Ouvia o som do vento passando nas folhas, fazendo notas musicas que só a natureza poderia criar.

Atravessei o parquinho que ficava de frente para minha casa- cortando caminho, mas quando estava no meio, estanquei.

Na frente minha casa estava um carro preto cintilante que eu em menos de dois segundos soube qual era aquele carro: Nissan . Carro esportivo.

Mais o que me chamou atenção não foi o carro, - apesar de fixar meus olhar por alguns segundos no carro – meu olhar foi atraído para o homem que estava em pé, encostado na porta fechada do carro de braços cruzados, olhando para seu pé. Ele estava de frente para mim a uns 15 metros de distancia, usava uma calça jeans clara com um casaco laranja, mais não parecia estar com calor, pois o casaco estava aberto mostrando a blusa preta em baixo, e a manga do casaco estava em cima do seu cotovelo e parecia que tinha um corpo definido, pois o casco estava traçando seu corpo, seguir meu olhar para seu rosto a fim de reconhecer a pessoa e eu senti que dentro de mim alguém tinha acabado de jogar pedras de gelo pela minha garganta, ele era loiro.

Tentei me acalmar, mais meu coração parecia um motor em plena corrida, _"pare, com isso"_ pensei, afinal quantos loiros tinha no mundo? Milhões com certeza.

Pensei que talvez fosse Neji, quatro dias atrás, quando expliquei tudo ao meu pai sobre Hanabi, ele falou que iria mandar uma pessoa responsável para cuidar da gente, e que ele confiava. Só o que me foi dito era que meu primo de 22 anos que acabou de sair da faculdade em Hong-kong de direito, iria passar seis meses com a gente a pedido do meu pai. A única coisa que eu conseguir falar foi _"Neji? Não precisa incomodá-lo papai, irei ser mais responsável desta vez" _mais a única coisa que ele disse foi: "_ele já aceitou, no momento em que pedi... Ele pode muito bem começar a carreira dele ai, além do mais não confio mais deixar vocês duas sozinhas. Sem mais discussões". _E eu não pude discutir, eu tinha realmente falhado com ele. Mas o estranho era que ele tinha falado que ele iria vim em duas semanas, e a conversa tinha sido há quatro dias. E também tinha o fato que Neji era moreno e não loiro a menos que ele tivesse tingido o que era muito estranho.

"_Quem diabos é esse homem afinal?"_

Comecei a aproximar e a cada passo que eu dava sentia tudo dentro de mim revirando. Esperava que ele quando me ouvisse aproximando, levanta-se a cabeça, mas não ele continuava olhando para o pé, agora de perto eu percebi que seu pé balançava num ritmo frenético sem parar. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele ainda não tinha percebido que eu estava me aproximando? Até eu perceberia.

Parei um pouco distante dele, distante até de mais. O que é? Ele era desconhecido, e minha barriga estava quase derretendo por dentro e eu nem sabia quem ele era, um sinal? Talvez.

Fiquei tentada a fazer algum barulho para ele levantar a cabeça, mais pensei em ao menos passar uma boa educação, talvez seja alguma coisa do meu pai – não me pergunte o que -, mordeu meu lábio inferior e franzi o cenho. Senti minhas mãos geladas_ "Meus Deus o que esta acontecendo comigo?"_ Respirei fundo e disse gentilmente:

- precisa de alguma coisa? –inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, tentando ver o seu rosto, que até agora era um mistério para mim.

Ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos azul cor do céu se congelaram no meu como um profundidade enorme, uma corrente elétrica passou no meu corpo e se com centrou na minha barriga formando um cristal gelado, assustado dei um passo para trás, tinha certeza que o conhecia, impossível não conhecer.

Então ele sorriu.

- puxa, você demorou pequena. –ele disse risonho.

Então, o cristal gelado na minha barriga se quebrou, voando pequenos pedaços para todas as partes do meu corpo, e onde tocava o deixa extasiado.

Arfei e dei outro passo para trás. E como se um filme passagem na minha cabeça se arrastava de um jeito inusitado deixando minha cabeça pesada, e der repente minhas pernas ficaram moles como se não agüentasse mais meu corpo. Minha cabeça ainda estava tentando entender o que meu coração já sabia. E o filme parou no momento que eu nunca tinha esquecido.

"_não se preocupe pequena, eu vou voltar, eu sempre cuidarei de você." _

"_Naruto"._minha mente gritava alucinada

Eu ainda tinha meu olhar no seu rosto, ele já não mais sorria me olhava curioso, esperando minha reação e a única que ele presenciou foi dois passo para trás. Eu não tinha consciência da minha expressão naquele momento. Meu corpo ainda estava em êxtase puro, e tentei mexer a boca pra falar a única coisa que minha mente gritava até agora _"Naruto"._

Mais antes de conseguir, senti minhas pernas desmoronarem. Mas incrivelmente antes que meu corpo mexe-se qualquer centímetro em direção ao chão, um par de mãos pegou minha cintura e me segurou onde estava me assustando novamente mais não mexi sequer um músculo, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia, ele simplesmente tinha se desmaterializado na minha frente, avançou mais de 2 metros em centésimos de segundo. Eu continuava olhando para seus olhos, com medo de perder o contanto e ele sumir numa lufada de ar, e ele continuava me olhar como se tivesse hipnotizado nossos corpos estava um palmo de distancia ainda que ele tivesse segurando minha cintura, mas sem ao menos avisar ele puxou meu corpo paro o seu e me abraçou se inclinando colocando o rosto no meu pescoço, meu pé estava quase fora do chão ele sustentava meu corpo sozinho, - mais eu sabia que se ele deixasse eu me sustentar eu cairia- meu rosto estava no seu peito e eu senti o ritmo acelerado do seu coração, eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro cítrico, forte e alucinante.

E eu ainda não conseguia me mexer, meu braço estava pendurado ao lado do corpo. Era como se eu estivesse em estado de choque e quando mais minha mente gritava para eu abraçá-lo mais eu não conseguia acompanhar e meus músculos não me mexiam, era uma coisa tão clichê mais simplesmente real naquele momento.

A mão dele subiu em direção ao meu cabelo, enquanto me segurava em uma mão com a outra fazia caricias no meu cabelo _"mais que diabo de força é essa?" _pensei. Minha mente trabalhava perfeitamente, meu corpo estava morto.

- esta tudo bem pequena? –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

E como se sua voz tivesse injetado no meu corpo algum tipo de LSD, meu corpo se liberto daquela prisão interno e quando eu senti que podia me mexer, agi por instinto e o abracei, apertava meu corpo no dele o maximo que eu podia, fechei meus olhos aspirando todo o seu cheiro que meus pulmões permitisse.

- Naruto – sussurre baixinho – esta tudo bem.

Então ele tinha voltado? Para ficar?

Sorriu quando senti meu corpo aquecido. Como nunca senti antes.

A noite lá fora era de um frio extremamente escuro, sem nenhuma estrela. Mais eu não estava preocupada com isso, na verdade nem me importava se estivesse milhões de estrela ou uma só. Porque tinha algum que estava a alguns metros de mim, que tinha chegado a alguns horas de um longa ausência que fazia a minha noite muito melhor que um céu cheio estrelar.

Eu estava sentada no sofá, encolhida segurando meu joelho, olhando para a janela que caia uma chuva fraca, e minha mente ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar, com medo que tudo fosse uma ilusão.

Meu melhor amigo tinha voltado.

Naruto tinha voltado.

* * *

Depois que eu conseguir me mexer e convidá-lo para entra em minha casa, agente conversou bastante, era estranho, quero dizer, eu estava com vergonha dele e eu não entendia o porquê, afinal quando criança eu não sentia isso, só as vezes, raro, mais as vezes isso me deixava confusa.

Ficava ainda mais incomodada quando ele ficava me olhando, eu nem ao menos sei como expressar me olhava como se ele fosse um pintor e tivesse admirando o mais belo quadro já feito, ele me olhava de um jeito que me deixava desnorteada e sem graça, até cogitei a hipótese de pedir para ele parar de me olhar daquele jeito, pois me deixava arrepiada e sem graça, e sempre estava sorrindo – pelo visto não tinha perdido esse habito -.

Eu ainda não tinha feito uma pergunta que já martelava na minha cabeça desde que ele sentou no sofá da minha casa _"ele veio ou não pra ficar?"_ mais eu tinha medo da resposta, e estava decidida a fazê-la, para acabar com essa tortura assim que ele voltasse da cozinha talvez a resposta seja decepcionante, mais ao menos eu não iria me iludir ou sonhar com possíveis respostas, não queria sofrer de novo, apesar da resposta estava decidida a não me abalar.

- nossa, eu nem me lembrava de como a sua cozinha era grande e não sei pra que já que você vive praticamente sozinha – Naruto via equilibrando nas mãos dois copos de suco e um prato absurdamente cheio de torradas, sentou do meu lado e colocou tudo na mesinha.

Eu olhava para o prato, tinha tanta torrada que eu tinha certeza que dava para eu comer durante uma semana tranqüila. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo pra falar ele me atropelou.

- eu não achei muita coisa na sua cozinha, desculpe – ele coçou a nuca sorrindo pra mim, senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- não, tudo bem... bem, eu só acho que é muito não? Vamos comer nos e mais quantos?

Ele riu alto.

- por isso que você é pequena, não come direito... isso aqui eu como sozinho – bufei irritada, vai ver por isso que ele é tão forte ou esta tentando se gabar.

- não sou pequena, meu tamanho é idéia para minha idade.

- você tem o tamanho de uma garota de 12 anos, sabia? – ele zombou.

- cala a boca, meu tamanho é ideal para garotas – tentei deixar clara a palavra "_garotas_".

E ele parecia estar se divertindo as minhas custas, bufei de novo.

- a Temari, é uma garota e ela dá duas de você pode ter certeza

Milhões de borboletas se chocaram na minha barriga, Temari? Quer dizer então que ele tinha uma namorada, claro ele era lindo e... o que eu tenho a ver com isso? ele é só meu amigo.

- hum –murmurei e olhei para as torradas. Der repente um clima pesado caiu sobre nos que me incomodou. Eu me negava a acreditar que o que estava me incomodando era o fato de ele estar namorando. Não era.

- a Temari é uma ótima amiga, quero dizer só amiga – ele se embolou com as palavras – é irmã do meu amigo Gaara, eles vieram comigo, você vai gosta deles, a Temari é um amor de pessoa – mordi o lábio inferior sem olhá-lo e ele cada vez mais se embolava com as palavras – bem...

- tudo bem... vou adorar conhecê-los

Naruto me olhou surpreso por um momento e sorriu coçando a cabeça.

Desviei o olhar dele e peguei uma torrada para comer, ele pegou três e colocou uma em cima da outro e mordeu, olhei surpresa com aquilo e explodir em gargalhadas que acabou com uma idiota engasgada, em segundos Naruto já estava na minha frente com um copo de suco enfiando no meu rosto, depois de beber e respirar fundo. Foi a vês dele de explodir em gargalhadas, e eu ficar sem graça.

As horas estavam se arrastando para minha felicidade bem lentamente, o prato de torrada já havia acabado, -Naruto devorou praticamente tudo – a TV estava ligada no canal de documentário que falava sobre "_Os predadores dos mares_", Naruto parecia estar concentrado, mais eu apesar de estar olhando minha mente estava na pergunta que eu ainda não tive coragem de fazer, olhei para ele de canto de olho e remexi no sofá. Ele parecia estar realmente concentrado.

Olhei para minha mão no meu colo e mordi os lábios, fazia ou não?

- quer me pergunta alguma coisa? – eu olhei surpresa para ele e afirmei, apesar de ele inda estar olhando para a TV.

-e-eu quero saber... quero dizer, você sabe...você vai... – mordi meu lábio, sentia meu coração acelerado -...embora ? – Oi? gaguejei tanto e não falei nada no fim das os olhos e respirei fundo – eu quero sabe se você vai embora de novo?..é isso. – disparei.

Ele desviou sua atenção finalmente para mim, sua mão lentamente subiu para meu rosto e eu senti o calor da sua mão na minha face, incrivelmente quente e acolhedora, ele acariciava bem levemente enquanto me olhava com... ternura? Senti meu estomago estava revirando.

- agora que eu estou aqui, nunca mais vou te deixar nem que me obrigue, o mundo pode estar acabando lá fora que eu não largo a sua mão nunca mais... Só Kami sabe o tamanho da dor que eu sentir ao me afastar de você, de como isso me afetou pequena. Nunca vou te deixar, nunca, prometo.

Ele parou a caricia e desceu sua mão até meu pescoço e se inclinava para perto de mim, olhando para minha boca.

Minha cabeça estava tentando assimilar o que ele tinha acabado de me falar e o que ele esta fazendo agora, ele nunca mais ia me deixar, iria ficar pra sempre comigo. Aquilo tudo tinha me deixado extasiada, mais a aproximação de Naruto tinha me deixada paralisada, minha respiração estava pesada olhava para a sua boca se aproximando da minha.

Senti sua mão na minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Automaticamente minha mão foi para seu peitoral, tentando me equilibrar em seus braços, sentia seu coração e parecia estar acelerado. Mesmo que de leve podia sentir sua respiração.

Mais Benji latiu e no susto eu pulei para longe de Naruto como se eu tivesse sido pega fazendo algo ilegal, olhei para os lados procurando Benji o encontrei na janela e novamente ele latiu, então eu ouvi passos se aproximando da porta, olhei rapidamente para Naruto que tinha a cabeça baixa. Então a porta s abriu e Hanabi entrou.

- que merda! Eu também quero um carro, odeio essa chuva. – ela resmungava enquanto entrava, Benji latiu de novo mais ainda olhando para fora, como se alguém estivesse lá, naquela chuva- cala a boca cachorro – mais ele continuou latindo.

Naruto ainda continuava de cabeça baixa, talvez estivesse passando mal, o que era estranho já que segundos atrás ele estava perfeitamente bem. Benji começou a uivar e senti Naruto estremecer no sofá.

- Naruto esta tudo bem? – coloquei a mão no seu ombro –Benji fica queto – Benji engoliu o uivo e abaixou as orelhar, logo depois Naruto parou de estremecer e levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

- ta tudo bem, eu só senti um pouco de frio

Frio? Mais a casa estava fechada e ele ainda estava com o casaco laranja. Muito estranho. Mais antes de eu argumentar Hanabi falou:

- quem é esse Hinata? Uau, irmãzinha conseguiu tempo para garotos, até que em fim. E é gato, sempre soube que você tinha potencial irmãzinha.

- por favor Hanabi, cala a boca – ela levantou as mãos em sinal de paz sorrindo perversamente, podia sentir meu rosto quente de vergonha pelo comentário de Hanabi.

- então essa é a grande dor de cabeça dos Hyuuga's, ou melhor, da Hinata – disse Naruto enquanto levantava sorrindo.

- depende em que aspecto _baby_, eu não causo só dor de cabeça nos Hyuuga's, caras como você eu sei fazer muito melhor que dor de cabeça. – ela sorria debochada.

- não duvido que saiba fazer melhor que somente dor de cabeça.

- qualquer dia te mostro o que eu sei fazer, e só me procurar, porque com a minha irmã tem que ter paciência.

- não, obrigado. Já tive dor de cabeça de mais por uma vida inteira, garotas que não se dão o valor para mim é muito mais que apenas dor de cabeça.

Hanabi desfez o sorriso e bufou.

- iiih, é gato mais é moralista, esse é contigo irmazinha, to indo nessa.

Ela subiu as escadas pulando alguns degraus, igual criança.

Naruto se virou pra mim, e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo de vergonha.

- desculpe – murmurei sem graça.

- tudo bem, sei como ela é

- sabe? Quero dizer, como você sabe que ela é "a dor de cabeça dos Hyuugas" – disse fazendo aspas com as mãos -, quando você foi embora ela era muito pequena.

- eer... eu soube pela maneira de falar. Bom tenho que ir.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu rapidamente da casa. Fiquei estática sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

- e você vai falar quando pra ele? Quando a sua barriga ficar grande e redonda o suficiente pra nenhum idiota poder duvidar. Ele vai se sentir traído por você não confiar nele.

- eu sei. Droga Hinata eu sei, eu vou contar a questão não é a confiança é a falta de coragem, entre essas duas palavras tem um enorme abismo de diferença – Sakura me olhou irritada – olha, você não sabe pelo que eu estou passando, não é você que esta grávida.

- è, não fui eu que transei com meu namorado sem camisinha e estou com medo de dividir a responsabilidade com ele, é eu acho que não sei pelo que esta passando então não tem porque eu te ajudar, como saberia não é, eu nunca transei na vida – soltei as palavras como veneno, irritadiça com Sakura pelo que ela tinha falado.

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhada.

- desculpe, desculpe Hinata. Você ta sendo uma amiga maravilhosa, mais eu não sei mais o que pensar, eu realmente não sei... o-olha estava tudo tão maravilhoso na m-minha vida– Sakura gagueja com as palavras e eu via, mesmo ela estando no banco passageiro do meu _Porsche_ e no momento estávamos indo para a escola, mesmo com a atenção na estrada eu via seu olhar lacrimejado me olhando culpada – e der repente tudo desmoronou como um Castelo de cartas, q-q-que – ouvi ela fungar – com uma tempestade desmoronou, eu só preciso de um tempo para aceitar isso... de um tempo, só isso!

Ela encostou-se ao banco e limpou as lagrimas que tinham caído, enquanto eu estacionava o carro nas ultimas vagas que tinham sobrado do estacionamento da escola.

- quero dizer, eu pensei que eu tivesse um relacionamento solido, mais agora, eu não sei mais de nada.

Eu olhei para ela, e suspirei.

- você estar certa, eu não sei por que esta passando. Na verdade eu não faço idéia, eu ainda sou da teoria que um vento homem passou no meio da suas pernas numa hora fértil e deixou uma poerinha em você, que agora ta crescendo – Sakurou sorriu – mais como sua amiga, eu devo te guiar pelo lado certo, e o certo é você conta para ele o que o vento homem fez com você, vai por mim! – eu sorri com todo carinho que eu sentia por ela, ela por sua vez se inclinou sobre o banco e me abraçou.

- eu não sei o que faria da minha vida sem você

- eu também não sei. – zombei dela.

- e também não é nenhum pouco humilde né – ela pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta pra sair o vento úmido de uma noite chuvosa adentrou o carro e me fez arrepiar levemente, fiz o mesmo em seguida.

- eu presto caridade e ainda me ofende- fingi indignidade- me deixaeu massagear meu ego um pouquinho – deu os ombros sorrindo.

- poso te passar o numero de ótimas massagistas exóticas – ela piscou e começou a ri, dei a língua como uma criança de cinco anos.

Quando meu _porsche_ emitiu o bipe de trava e alarme ligado, fomos andando em direção a escola ainda brincando sobre o meu ego, ela ter esquecido um pouco o que estava acontece já era uma grande evolução, ela precisava de apoio e eu não deixava transparecer mais algo dentro de mim, tinha medo que Sasuke a rejeita-se quando soubesse da gravidez. Mais só Kami sabia como eu pedia por minhas intuições estarem erradas.

Não tinha contado para ela sobre Naruto ainda, - nem pra ninguém, Hanabi achava que era só um amigo -, sei lá, me sentia muito insegura ainda com tudo isso, sempre esperei sua volta, mais agora que ele estava aqui parecia surreal de mais pra ser verdade. Ele passou o final de semana todo na minha casa e eu tomei coragem e perguntei tudo que eu queria saber, ao contrario não parecia mais um interrogatório, um assunto foi levando ao outro e no final estava satisfeita. Naruto se mudou para Tama, uma cidadezinha a dois dias de Konoha, estudava num internato estudando de segunda a sábado, eles não podia sair e só podiam receber cartas dos pais ou cartas que os pais autorizarem recebê-las, reprovou o primeiro ano que esteve lá, seus pais moram em Tama felizes e acomodados quando fez 18 anos seu pai deu-lhe de presente o _Nissan GT-R_ ele volto, para ficar junto com Garra e Temari que são irmãos, mais isso ele não me explicou direito, e eu não insistir.

Não tive coragem de perguntar por que não me escrevia, com medo de parecer que sempre pensei e esperei por ele, conclui que talvez na escola ele não tinha tempo.

Chegamos à sala e Anko já estava em sua mesa, todos na porta iam se empurrando para entrar.

- andem, pirralhos sentem-se logo que eu quero começar a minha aula – Anko disse enquanto empurra um aluno para seu lugar. Sim, sempre doce e gentil a nossa professora de Matemática.

- Hoje vou enfiar na cabeça de vocês Trigo...

- licença sensei – Ino estava na porta, atrasada.

- voe pro seu lugar Senhorita Yamanaka – Anko disse com rispidez. Mais do que depressa Ino estava andando pra mesa em minha frente, quando estava perto o suficiente de mim murmurou:

- Olá Hinata

Sorri em resposta.

- como eu ia dizendo antes da Senhorita Yamanaka me interromper – ela olhou irritada para Ino – vamos estudar Trigonometria no Triângulo retângulo – ela parou e olhou para os alunos esperando uma reação a qual não obteve meio decepcionada virou para o quadro e escreveu "_Trigonometria_" – a palavra Trigonometria é formada por três radicais...

A porta foi aberta interrompendo novamente a aula da professora Anko, na qual não pareceu ficar muito satisfeita mais não falou nada, pois era Tsunade, a diretora da escola.

- Bom dia Anko – ela disse mansa e educada.

Tsunade Senju, por muitos considerada uma ótima diretora tanto pelos pais como pelos alunos, era severa quando precisava e compreensiva, mais não burra isso ela não tinha nada, dizem que ela tem um soco muito poderoso, mais não posso afirma nada, graças a Deus nunca precisei sentir isso.

Ela entrou seria e elegante.

- Bom dia terceiro ano, vim apresentar o mais novo aluno, Uzumaki Naruto

Minha boca secou em segundos e olhei para porta torcendo para não ter ouvido errado, mas felizmente não, Naruto entrou na sala com o sorriso aberto e no momento seguinte todas as garotas se endireitaram nas cadeiras e Sakura me olhou sem entender, droga, devia ter contado antes. Sorri sem graça e ela fechou a cara. Definitivamente, droga.

Mais que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele não tinha me contado nada. Mais me lembrei que ele disse que tinha reprovado um ano, o que significava que ele ainda cursava o segundo grau.

- bom, espero que sejam educados e não o assustem. Só. Obrigado Anko. – assim que ela saiu, começou os burburinhos pela sala.

Naruto passou por mim é piscou, senti meu rosto ficar quente e tinha jurado que metade da sala tinha visto, ele seguiu até o fundo e se sentou na ultima cadeira da fileira ao lado da minha.

- fiquem quietas, parecem cachorras no cio – todos na sala se calaram e ela continuou – como eu ia dizendo a palavra Trigonometria é formada...

Ino aproveitou que Anko virou para o quadro e se virou para mim.

- você o conhece de onde?

Eu abri a boca pra falar que ele era o meu amigo de infância que eu tinha falado antes, mais a verdade ia trazer varias outras pergunta, então eu resumi:

- um amigo de infância que voltou – murmurei.

- ele é um tremendo gato – ela sorriu

- pois é – murmurei novamente, sem graça.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado discretamente e olhei para Naruto, que estava olhando para a professora e sorria. Meu estômago revirou e na minha cabeça só tinha uma única frase "_ele tinha ouvido_", olhei para frente rapidamente e suspirei, obvio que não.

Ao final da aula incrivelmente eu tinha aprendido tudo que Anko tinha dito, sobre catetos, hipotenusa tudo incrivelmente tinha entrado na minha cabeça era como se minha mente tivesse absorvido tudo, o que não havia absorvido durante todos esse anos.

- alguma pergunta? – um menino levantou a mão – pode falar Senhor Achimiki

- será que agente não pode voltar para logaritmo professora? - a sala caiu em gargalhadas, e até Anko se permitiu sorrir.

O Sinal bateu e Kakashi entrou sem olhar para nos, a sala já estava em silencio assim que ele colocou seu material na mesa e nos encarou, ele ficou branco. Franziu o cenho e acompanhei o olhar dele que estava em... Naruto, que sustentava seu olhar com a mesma intensidade, Kakashi foi ficando de branco para vermelho e Naruto somente olhava sem se intimidar, ninguém estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, muito menos eu, a sala estava com o clima pesado que qualquer um podia entender da onde que tinha vindo esse clima. Eu olhei novamente para Kakashi e vi em seus olhos um ódio mortal, como se Naruto representa-se um passado odioso que ele queria esquecer, olhei novamente para Naruto que continuava passivo, esse duelo tinha que terminar eu estava contando os minutos para Kakashi pular em Naruto.

- Naruto – murmurei tão baixo que Sakura que estava do meu lado mal pode me ouvir. Mais no instante seguinte Naruto quebrou o contato com Kakashi e me olhou como se tivesse ouvido meu chamado, definitivamente Naruto era muito estranho.

Kakashi passou o resto da aula evitando Naruto.

* * *

O intervalo tocou e eu sai sendo arrastada por Sakura e não vi o Naruto, agente ainda estava no corredor quando ela me soltou.

- pode começar?

- começar o que?- me fiz de burra.

- não começa Hinata, você sabe muito bem...O Naruto, ele voltou como você não me conta isso?doeu tá, eu sentir dor. – ela fez cara de decepcionada, não pude não deixar de rir.

- ele voltou esse final de semana, pra ser mis exata quatro dias depois que Hanabi foi presa, o que quer dizer sexta feira. – falei rápido o suficiente para deixá-la confusa, ela parou e me olhou assustada.

- Hanabi foi presa?

- longa historia... o importante e que já esta tudo resolvido – ela ficou em silêncio me olhando como se tivesse em outro lugar – que foi? Sakura? Ta sentindo alguma coisa? – instantaneamente coloquei a mão na testa dela, mais estava normal.

- eu sei que eu to te enchendo com... – ela olhou para os lados como se tivesse procurando alguém – aquele probleminha – ela balançou as mãos sem graça -, mais eu quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo, eu vou ter o maior prazer em te ajudar, eu sei que eu não to sendo uma amiga muit...

- pode parar ai mesmo ok! Eu só não contei porque... sei lá, nem era um problema na verdade ele já foi resolvido, pelo meu pai e acabou! – disse pacientemente.

- mais me promete que vai dividir seus problemas comigo? – ela me olhou angustiada.

- mais eu não tenho problemas Sakura – minha voz soou tão convincente que até eu quase acreditei.

- tá, mais quando tiver um – ela disse impaciente, revirei os olhos.

- quando eu tiver um, eu prometo que conto ok? – ela sorriu e eu suspirei.

Voltamos a andar, em direção ao refeitório.

- isso faz parte também? – sussurrei pra ela.

- isso o que? – ela sussurrou de volta sem entender.

- do probleminha – disse zombando, ela me olhou confusa – a carência faz parte do probleminha, porque só falto você chorar ali.

- idiota – ela bufou.

Quando entramos no refeitório, Naruto estava lá e para minha surpresa conversando com Sasuke animadamente como se conhecesse há anos.

- eles se conhecem de onde? – ela falou sem me olhar.

- eu também não sabia dessa.

Nos caminhamos em direção os meninos, antes que chegássemos perto eles nos viram e pararam de conversar. Sakura foi direto paro o lado de Sasuke que a beijou rapidamente e passou a mão na sua cintura aproximando ela do seu peitoral, aonde Sakura se aconchegou.

Eu sentei ao lado de Naruto que sorriu para mim.

- Ei pequena – bufei e o ignorei.

- de onde vocês se conhecem? – disse diretamente para Sasuke.

- longa historia – disse frio.

- sei – disse disconfiada.

Sakura levantou a cabeça do peitoral de Sasuke e olhou para Naruto que estava até agora comendo um hamburger enorme e sorriu.

- então você é o famoso Naruto, até que em fim apareceu, pensei que você era uma lenda.

Naruto começou a ri escandalosamente e eu tive vontade de triturar Sakura.

- você já ouvir falar de mim? – ele disse dando corda para ela.

- nossa, é como né Hinata?- ela piscou pra mim.

- cala a boca – rosnei pra ela. Ela fechou o sorriso e deito a cabeça no peito de Sasuke de novo. – obrigado – falei sem emitir som nenhum, Sakura conseguiu ler meus lábios e sorriu sapeca.

O silencio pairava na nossa mesa, e era um silencio tão bom, Naruto terminou seu hamburger e se aproximou de mim colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, como um cachorro abandonado procurando carinho, aproveitei e enfiei minha mão no seus cabelos loiros fazendo carinho lentamente. Já estávamos a alguns minutos em silencio até Sakura se afasta de Sasuke.

- vamos ao banheiro comigo Hinata

Empurrei levemente Naruto que se afastou assim que entendeu.

- vamos. – ela repetiu impaciente. Sasuke e Naruto a olharam confusos.

Sakura praticamente correu em direção ao banheiro o que me fez andar mais rápido para acompanhá-la. Assim que ela entrou no banheiro encostou as duas mãos na pia e fechou os olhos. Seu rosto estava sem cor alguma.

- o que tá acontecendo? – eu coloquei a mão no seu ombro preocupada, mais dela só veio o silencio – por amor a Kami Sakura, o que ta acontecendo?

- eu não to me sentindo bem – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados – acho que é normal da gravidez.

- vamos à enfermagem.

- não –ela quase gritou – já tá passando, espera.

- Sakura você esta tremendo – o corpo de Sakura parecia preste a entrar em convulsão de tanto que ela tremia- e-eu não sei o que fazer – disse nervosa, sentia minhas mãos gelada.

Ao poucos a tremedeira foi parando e Sakura abriu os olhos, suspirei aliviada.

- você me deu um susto garota. – disse tentando amenizar o clima.

- eu não... – mas antes de termina ela caiu nos meus braços, desacordada, seu corpo pesou para mim mais de 100 kg meus pés cederam e eu cai ajoelhada com Sakura nos meus braços, mal sentir meus joelhos protestarem contra a agressão, minhas mão estavam geladas de nervosismo e eu tremia e na minha cabeça só passava uma coisa "_o que eu faço?"_ o desespero estava tomando conta de mim.

Coloquei o corpo de Sakura com cuidado no chão e comecei a sacudi-la de leve.

- Sakura, acorda...acorda Sakura, por favor – sacudia ela mais bruscamente – acorda... ai Kami-sama o que eu faço, o que?

Eu precisava de ajuda, eu sabia, mais se eu saísse e procura-se ajuda eu ia ter que contar a verdade e a verdade iria levar as varias outras perguntas e eu ia ter que contar a verdade literalmente.

Levei minha mão até minha testa que estava com suor e percebi que eu estava tremendo. Levantei decidida e procurar ajuda, deixa o corpo de Sakura no chão do banheiro e sai correndo porta a fora, assim que eu entrei no corredor eu vi que não tinha ninguém.

- merda – murmurei. Já tinha batido o sinal, ia ser mais difícil desse jeito.

Eu precisava de algum homem, de preferência forte. Parei desnorteada pelo corredor. Eu precisava de Naruto.

- Naruto, Naruto – murmurei varias vezes, forçando minha mente a assimilar a informação que eu precisava de Naruto, para ir atrás dele mais assim que eu me virei eu bati em algo duro, e ia cair se um par de mãos não tivesse me segurado pelos ombros. Fiquei assustada e gemi baixinho, mais paralisei quando vi que era Naruto. Como ele tinha chegado ali tão depressa? Percebi atordoada que toda vez que eu o chamava, ele aparecia aonde quer que eu esteja.

- Hinata? – ele me sacudiu pelos ombros – o que tá acontecendo? Hinata – sua voz esta preocupada.

Quando meu corpo parecia voltar a si, quando me lembrei de Sakura no banheiro desacordada. Olhei para ela e vi nos seus olhos a preocupação estampada.

- Sakura desmaio – respirei fundo, aquilo tinha me deixado tonta. Coloquei minha mão na cabeça para sustentá-la, eu definitivamente não conseguia fazer nada sobre pressão.

- e você esta bem? – ele pegou na minha mão me fazendo olhar nos seus olhos.

- sim, Naruto...vai levar Sakura na enfermagem por favor – falei irritada com a sua super preocupação.

- fica aqui – ele falou autoritário, mais incrivelmente em menos de um segundo ele sumiu de perto de mim e meio segundo depois apareceu com Sakura nos braços.

Dei um passo para trás horrorizada. Como mil diabos ele fez isso?

- como você fez isso?

- vamos levá-la logo – ele seguiu na minha frente e eunão tive escolha e o segui ainda tonta com tudo isso, definitivamente meu cérebro estava ficando louco, balancei a cabeça.

Chegamos à enfermagem Naruto colocou Sakura na maca e a Amiyo, a enfermeira baixa e gordinha e muito simpática veio correndo ajudar.

- o que ela tem? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim.

- desmaio no banheiro – Naruto respondeu para mim, eu não estava em condições para responder, minha mente tinha acabo de montar uma imagem que Naruto tinha ido pegar Sakura no banheiro em menos de um milésimo.

Amiyo, foi examina Sakura e Naruto veio até mim e me abraçou pelo ombro.

- vai ficar tudo bem pequena – me guiou até uma cadeira me fez sentar e se agachou na minha frente com as mãos no meu joelho. – você nunca viu ninguém desmaiar né? – neguei com a cabeça ainda tonta tentando compreender como Naruto tinha feito aquilo.

- eu te vi, busca Sakura em segundos c-como? –olhei totalmente confusa para ele, ele puxou o ar não parecia estar avontade.

- você só estar com uma quantidade muita grande de adrenalina no seu sangue, você nunca viu alguém desmaiar é normal... daqui a pouca vai ficar tudo bem – ele olhou para suas mãos no meu joelho e murmurou –ela ta grávida né? – o olhei assustada, como ele tinha descoberto tão rápido?

- como você descobriu tão rápido?

- Sasuke anda desconfiado, ele me contou e é só ligar isso mais o desmaio e a sua cara quando eu toquei no assunto – ele sorriu, eu o olhava sem fala – pode deixar, não vou contar pra ninguém.

- obrigado – sorri.

- mais acho que não vai adiantar muito, amanha todo mundo já vai saber – ele apontou com a cabeça a enfermeira que examinava Sakura, ótimo, ela ia contar e Sakura ia me matar. Merda.

- mais mesmo assim, obrigada

- estou aqui pra cuidar de você pequena – ele se inclinou e me abraçou, seu cheiro critico invadiu minhas narinas como fogo em querosene, fechei os olhos e deixei meus pulmão se deliciar com o cheiro.

- licença – Naruto me soltou e olhou para enfermeira, assim como eu. – ela já vai acorda, depois quero falar com você – disse olhando diretamente para mim.

- tudo bem, obrigado – murmurei sorrindo.

Ela saiu nos deixando sozinho.

- vou falar com Sasuke.

- acho melhor mesmo – ele se levantou, beijou minha testa e saiu.

Assim que ele fechou a porta levantei e fui ao leito de Sakura, que abriu os olhos assim que segurei sua mão fria.

- Hinata? – ela murmurou.

- se não quiser ter um ex-amiga, é melhor para de me dar sustos. – disse zombando-a.

- desculpe, dei muito trabalho? – ela sorriu.

- um pouco – confessei. – quase me fez dar um colapso.

Ela se sentou com um pouco de dificuldade, ao poucos a cor do seu rosto ia voltando.

- prometo que na próxima eu irei te fazer ter um colapso – ela riu e eu dei língua.

Amiyo se aproximou e olhou para Sakura e depois para mim. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, obviamente ela sabia que a enfermeira tinha descoberto.

- bom, não adianta ficar com vergonha, eu vou passar umas vitaminas para você e vê se toma tudo – ela dizia enquanto anotava algo na prancheta –e evite forte emoções, e acima de tudo procure um medico o mais rápido possível. – eu e Sakura nos entreolhamos.

- esta tudo bem né... com o hãm...bebê? – disse como se fosse um pecado falar a palavra "bebê".

- parece que sim, eu não tenho os aparelhos adequados para fazer um analise completa mais parece que sim, mais tem procurar um medico o mais rápido possível.

- tudo bem eu vou – Sakura murmurou.

- bom mesmo, essa criança é sua responsabilidade agora, sua é do pai também.

- você estava grávida Sakura? – disse uma voz fria atrás de mim.

Senti meu coração gelar, fechei os olhos torcendo para estar imaginar coisas ainda. Mais quando me virei, vi Sasuke em pé a alguns metros atrás de mim, olhando para Sakura quando voltei meu olhar para ela, a vi chorando olhando para Sasuke, meu coração pesou 20 kg.

A enfermeira saiu de fininho.

- Sasuke... – comecei sem ter o que falar.

- Hinata, deixa eu falar com a minha namorada agora... por favor – ele disse sem me olhar. Afirmei com a cabeça.

- somente não a deixa nervosa – eu supliquei, ele afirmou e esperou eu sair.

Apressei os passos e sai da enfermagem.

* * *

Eu estava indo pro estacionamento para ir embora, eu não tinha visto mais Sakura depois do episodio do desmaio, isso me concluir que ela tinha se acertado com Sasuke e que os dois tinham ido embora para casa juntos e felizes. Naruto disse que tinha que fazer algo antes de ir pra casa e que ia passar na minha casa antes de anoitecer.

O carro emitiu o bipe que estava destranvado abri as porta e joguei minha mochila.

- Hinata – ouvi meu nome ser gritado, levantei o olhar procurando quem era e vi Ino correndo em minha direção. Ela chegou até mim ofegante e tive que esperar ela recuperar o fôlego.

- o que foi Ino? – disse sem rodeio.

- a Sakura, o que ela tem Hinata? – ela me olho vermelha pela corrida mais preocupada – soube que ela desmaiou o que esta acontecendo, eu reparei que ela anda meio para baixo, mais tenho medo de perguntar o que esta acontecendo – ela olhou para o chão envergonhada.

Então já estavam sabendo do desmaio, é a enfermeira não perdia tempo.

- eu não sei o que ela tem – menti descaradamente.

- a, por favor, Hinata, eu sei que você sabe vive andando pra e pra baixo com ela – ela disse irritada.

- em primeiro lugar: você nos deixou de lado de birra porque de Sasuke, em segundo lugar: pergunte a ela, se ela quiser ela te conta.

- por favor, Hinata, eu estou preocupada – ela me olhou com suplica, suspirei derrotada.

- olha Ino, vai lá e conversa com ela. Sakura ta precisando de apoio e vocês ainda são amigas, ela ira adorar saber que pode contar com você. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Sem esperá-la retrucar entrei no carro e parti

* * *

Eu estava perdendo a minha linda tarde, lavando roupa. Só faltava a ultima remessa lavar e depois enxugar e pronto, fim de tormento eu considerava essa a pior de todas as tarefas domestica. Apesar do frio lá fora eu estava de mini short e uma blusa frouxa cinza e de chinelos de dedo, eu estava em casa e me sentia no direito de me vestir do jeito que eu quisesse agora mais do que nunca eu tinha que aproveitar porque em poucos dias meu primo ia chegar e adeus, privacidade.

A companhia tocou, e ou alguém estava com muita pressa ou a casa ia explodir e eu não sabia, porque a pessoa tinha literalmente deixado o dedo grudado na companhia que tocava com insistência.

Apressei meu passo e fui atender.

- já vai – gritei, com a esperança que a pessoa soltasse o maldito dedo, grunhi quando percebi que meu esforço foi em vão.

Quando abri a porta, vi Sakura parada na minha porta ainda com o uniforme com os olhos vermelhos e totalmente descabela.

- por Kami Sakura, o que aconteceu? – disse apavorada.

Ela se jogou nos meus braços me fazendo perde o equilíbrio por alguns instantes e começou a chorar.

- o que aconteceu? – repeti. Ela só chorava, cansada de esperar uma resposta, fechei a porta e a levei até o sofá aonde sentamos ela ainda abraçada em mim, chorando desesperadamente.

- Sakura, por favor, se você não conta, fica difícil ajudar – disse fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

- o-oo, S-Sasuke – ela soluçava, e eu já sabia o que ia vim a seguir, só queria confirma, ela fungou fundo e falou de uma vez : - ele falou que não quer a criança, que é pra mim aborta o mais rápido possível.

Fechei os olhos, e no final minha intuição estava certa. Mordi os lábios.

- mais você sumiu hoje na escola, pensei que vocês tinha se acertado depois que eu sai da enfermaria. – disse ainda fazendo carinho na sua cabeça.

Ela levantou e olhou para mim.

- ele me levou para casa, depois que Amiyo me liberou e eu pensei que ele já tinha aceitado mais no carro ele me falou varias coisas asquerosas e mandou eu abortar. E agora Hinata? O que eu faço? – ela se jogou nos meus braços chorosa.

- eu não sei Sakura, eu não sei. – suspirei cansada.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**O**lá, pessoa. Eu demorei né? Sorry "/

Mil desculpa, podem me matar eu deixo, mais esse capitulo tava difícil heim, eu fiz ele mais ficou uma merda então eu exclui e saiu esse aê, era o o pc que não reconhecia o HD era expiração que não vinha, era falta de tempo...vixiii motivo e que não falta :P

Mais prometo que o próximo vai ser mais rápido.

E eu recompensei porque esse é bem grande.

**Sobre a fic**: pronto ta aê a volta de Naruto, o que acharam? Comentem heim. Ele vai ser super protetor com a Hinata e eu não sei se eu falei mais essa fic e de _fantasia_ e Naruto e _paranormal_, quero ver quem vai descobrir o que o Naruto é, quem descobri faço um oneshot sobre o casal em homenagem a vencedora.

**No próximo capitulo**: Eu sei que o Naruto não teve uma participação muito grande nessa fic, mais no próximo capítulo ele entra com tudo ok? E Hinata vai descobrir algumas coisinhas ( leia-se segredinhos) do Naruto ;)

Galera, o Sai e fundamental para essa fic, ele vai aprontar mt, sim ele é do mal HAHAHA

Antes que esqueça, não é so o Naruto que vai ser _paranormal _: P

Bom galera, eu tem muitas idéias para fic novas, com vários casal e to pensando em começar outro projeto o que acham? Se vc quer que eu comece outro projeto, diz qual casal você ver HixGa HixSa ou HixNa a mais votada eu começo, mais quero que saiba que cada casal é uma historia diferente ok? :D

Então é isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e me desculpe juro que não vou demorar tanto assim mais ;D

_**Respostas dos comentários**_

**Roh Matheus****:** a Hinata tem serio problema né? OSKPAOKSOAKSOAK' mais naruto volto e ele vai ser um fofo com ela ;) a gravidez da Sakura vai ser mt bad mesmo HAHAHA. Beijos.

**Mariih-chan**** :** que bom que ta gostando flor, tá ai o capitulo, espero que goste...desculpe a demora "/ prometo que não demora mais! ( ou não tanto assim). Bjks.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123****: **nossa, flor, obrigado pelos elogios me senti ráááá 8_.. ok parei, o Sai vai sim se um fofo, mais na verdade ele é do mal muamuamuama :P a Sakura tadinha não conhecia a coisa revolucionaria que se chama camisinha – zooa- beijooos ;)

**Naninha H****: **pois é flor, mais agora tem o naruto pra ajuda ou pra trazes mais problemas , quem sabe né? Tadinho do Kiba ele tem seus motivos :x! beijos flor.

**Monica-sama****: **HAHAHA, ele são todos seus, e so me prometer que não olha pro Gaara U_U' combinado? Eu adoro colocar a Hinata pra sofrer (66' parey :S OPSKAPOKSPOAKS, Beijos!

**Bella-chan:** nossa, obg flor ;D ... o Naruto não é o namorado da Hina, aiinda ;) tá ai o capitulo sorry a demora "/ bjokas

**Hyuuga Nyu**** : **HAHAHAHAHA' obg pelo apoio querida *-*... desculpa a demora tá? "/ espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijão.

Adorei todos os comentários gente ;D... e não esqueça dos **reviews!**

Beijooooooooooooooooooooos e **comentem** heiim plis! :D

Obrigado por ler, Pisck :D


	5. Segredos empilhados

Eu estava realmente atrasada aquele dia, na verdade duvidava muito que pudesse chegar a tempo e entrar na escola. Enquanto corria pelo quarto atrás do meu material Benji pulava em cima de mim querendo brincar.

- Benji para com isso – disse entre dentes, irritada.

- calma Hinata, se você não entra é só você voltar afinal de contas você tem um carro – Sakura murmurou deitada na minha cama.

Na verdade eu estava atrasada por culpa dela, depois da briga com Sasuke, Sakura apareceu totalmente desolada na porta da minha casa, foi realmente difícil de ver ela daquele jeito sem poder ajudar, eu queria ajudar e dizer palavras que a fizessem superar, mais o que eu poderia dizer? Que Sasuke ia mudar de idéia e apoiá-la? Foi o que eu quis dizer, mais parecia extremamente estúpido de alguém acreditar, talvez mais estúpido ainda fosse eu ter acreditado no fato que ele ia aceitar aquela criança. Ela acabou dormindo na minha casa e eu acordando atrasada.

- eu só tenho seis meses para estudar e passar na _Faculdade de Tóquio_(1) e eu não posso me dar o luxo de faltar e perde matéria, eu deveria esta estudando, mais ironicamente esse ano é algo que eu menos estou fazendo – as palavras soaram meio irritada –cadê meu livro de estudo sociais? – me virei irritada para Sakura e minha irritação foi embora na hora quando a vi chorando.

- mais o que...? – suspirei ao me dar conta do que eu tinha falado.

A _faculdade de Tóquio_ não era somente o meu sonho, mais o da Sakura também ouso dizer que seja de qualquer estudante que sonha com um futuro promissor sem depender dos pais. A _faculdade de Tóquio_ é a mais prestigiada universidade Japonesa, com cinco _campi_(2) podendo ser chamada da cidade da universidade, dentre das faculdades que nela tinha, havia a de medicina que como eu, Sakura pretendia cursar. Para entrar lá era difícil, para ficar mais ainda e uma criança tornaria isso impossível.

- Sakura, me desculpa eu...

- tudo bem, é só essa criança que me deixa sensível... – ela tentou sorrir.

- não Sakura, é seu sonho é o nosso sonho – eu interrompi sentando no seu lado - o meu, o seu, da Ino e até da Tenten... lembra de quando agente ficava sonhando que nos quatro ia entrar lá ser a melhor, morar juntas, que cada uma ia ter três filhos para cada uma poder ser madrinha de um – sorri nostálgica – que íamos casar juntas, e olha agora o que sobro do nossos sonhos! Eu também sinto Sakura, sinto tanto. Não tente colocar a culpa nessa criança por tudo, esta tudo desmoronando agora, mais você ainda tem a mim você pode consegui, só... não perca a fé.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça enquanto algumas lagrimas caiam do seu rosto.

- vai logo – sua voz saiu embargada – vai, vai!

Dei um beijo na sua testa e levantei rapidamente tropeçando em Benji que estava deitado nos meus pés, arrancando risos de Sakura. Revirei os olhos e desci as escadas correndo com Benji atrás de mim. Encontrei Hanabi sentada na sala vendo Jornal local e comendo cereal. Novamente faltava escola, mas isso não me afetada mais, não era mais problema meu. Enquanto corri escada abaixo ouvi algo como _"...seu corpo estava gelado pelo tempo e não tinha marca de tiros ou qualquer violência..."._

- Sakura esta ai, vê se não a incomode – falei sem parar.

- Bom dia para você também irmã.

- que seja irmãzinha – ironizei batendo a porta.

* * *

Eu realmente estava certa, não consegui chegar a tempo de entrar na escola e nesse momento xinguei as malditas lei de Murphy que me adoravam " _Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará." _Primeira lei de _Murphy_, ri com minhas superstições bobas, e resolvi andar no pequeno centro de Konoha procurando algo para me distrair, no fundo eu sabia que não queria voltar para casa pois Sakura estava lá e ela de alguma forma me deprimia. Isso me fez sentir repulsa de mim, que tipo de amiga eu sou que na pior fase abandona sua amiga? Mas eu só queria um tempo disso tudo, por menor que fosse o problema não estava ligado diretamente a mim mais eu tinha sido atingida indiretamente, fazia alguns dias que eu me sentia mais forte, mais forte de ajudar Sakura e Kiba – Hanabi eu tinha aberto mão para Nenji – eu sabia que desde que Naruto voltou, eu tinha mais motivos para sorri eu me sinto melhor, aquela amizade que eu tinha por ele é tão dependente que eu não sabia se era bom ou mal, eu senti que com ele não faltava mais nada e sem ele faltasse...tudo. Minha força de vontade, meu sorriso, meu sentido.

Aquela historia que ele tinha em contado a 7 anos atrás,sobre o yin yang parecia que aquilo se aplicava a mim, eu sentia uma ligação tão grande entre nos que parecia ser visível, eu precisava da sua presença pra manter o meu equilíbrio. A ironia que se aplicava aquilo era cômica. E o mais estranho era que aquilo tudo era somente uma amizade que tinha acabo de renascer depois que parecia perdida a 7 anos.

Parei o carro na frente de uma loja de musica e entrei na tão conhecida loja de musica da pequena konoha que era grande para uma cidade de 9.256 habitantes. "_Lyrics and music_"(3) parecia uma biblioteca de musica, inúmeras prateleiras organizadas por país em ordem alfabética e cada prateleira com seu país tinha organizada gênero de musica, nas paredes pintadas de varias cores que metro ou outro se misturavam tinha _posters_ de varias bandas mundialmente conhecida como: B_on Jovi, U2, Queen, The Beatles, Roberto Carlos, RPM, Tiziano Ferro, Aqua Timez_(4) e vários outros. Andei até a prateleira Americana e olhei todos os CD's, embaixo das prateleiras tinham discos vinil não estavam arrumadas como os outros CD's afinal que procuraria disco vinil? Aquilo já tinha sido ultrapassado e ninguém gostava de coisas velhas que só prestaria para você guarda e acumular poeira. Então era largado de qualquer jeito.

Agachei e peguei um disco vinil qualquer. Na capa estava escrito U2 com letras vermelhas enormes.

- Posso ajudar?

- só estou olhando, por enquanto – levantei e olhei para o homem que tinha falado comigo, alto e um pouco magrelo, tinha aparência bem tratada, com cabelo espetado e olhos levemente puxados, sorria gentil para mim.

- olha, a menos que você tenha o toca disco em casa, esse disco não vai servi para nada... bom, a menos que você for colecionadora.

- ah. Não, claro que não – sorri e devolvi o disco para seu lugar – só fiquei impressionada por isso ainda existi, ainda mais aqui em Konoha.

- as pessoas de Konoha não gostam de coisas muito antigas, alias de nada antigo... Acho que de ultrapassado já basta à cidade, eles não vêem o qual raro é isso, eles entra olham alguns até perguntam o que é, bagunçam e acabam comprando o CD's.

- e então você desistiu de organizar... – chutei sua resposta.

- é... se ninguém se importa então não precisa impressionar.

- você nunca pensou na possibilidade deles voltarem a venderem? – ele sorriu com a idéia.

- meu avô sonha com esse dia. Ele diz que quando coisas velhas voltam sentimentos antes apagados voltam junto. – ele então suspirou e começou a falar e alguma coisa no qual não estava totalmente desligada.

E eu então fiquei imaginando se aquela frase do seu avô se aplicava a mim, se toda essa ligação que eu sentia por Naruto, se todo esse vazio que eu sentia longe dele era mais que amizade era amor que estava apagado e camuflado pela amizade e talvez ele também possa ter voltada por saber dessa mesma coisa. Parecia uma explicação plausível, mas ainda sim parecia ridículo de mais para se aplicar a mim, quero dizer, o que uma criança de 11 anos poderia sentir mais do que pura amizade?

- ... então, você se decidiu por algo?

- ahn, o que? Ah, eu vi um o _poster_ do _Bon Jovi_ e queria saber se tem o novo CD. – disse passando o olho mais uma vez na prateleira.

- ah não, esta para chegar. Mais se você me da seu numero eu posso te ligar quando chegar – ele sorriu deixando claro o duplo sentido da frase.

- ah, não obrigado – senti minhas bochechas fortemente quentes – volto depois então, até.

Sai de passos rápidos e quando abri a porta do carro meu celular tocou. Era Tenten.

- Tenten? – disse murmurei alegre.

- onde esteve, estou te ligando há horas. – ela parecia preocupada.

* * *

- ...você tinha que ter visto Hinata, todo apressado – ela parecia feliz e eu sorri.

Depois de sua ligação inesperada, veio outra surpresa, ela me pediu para me encontrar no Ichiruka Ramen, um restaurante perto da escola bem popular e como se nunca tivesse se afastado de mim, ela começou a contar de sua vida.

Nos já estávamos ali á algumas horas, 1 ou 2. Apareceu tanta coisa pra falar der repente que aquela parecia ser a Tenten que eu conhecia alegre, sem nada na cabeça e inconsequente.

Enquanto ela dividia seu tempo em me contar e comer, eu somente ouvia.

Eu só queria realmente ouvir, porque não tinha o que falar e não queria entrar em assuntos que a deixa-se nervosa, como: Porque você sumiu? Porque me ligou der repente? Decidi somente apreciar esse surto de nostalgia de Tenten.

- já disse que você é louca? Se teu pai te pega não ia sobrar Pucca pra contar historia. – ela odiava esse apelido.

- Pucca é a mãe – não disse? Sorri vitoriosa.

- credo Tenten, comendo desse jeito você vai ficar gorda, já é sua terceira tigela de ramen. – tentei puxar a tigela do seu alcance mais ela puxou de volta.

- estou fortalecendo meus ossos, você que é raquítica e sabe por quê? Não come.

Fingindo um olhar critico para seu corpo cheio de curvas e moreno, disse:

- fortalecendo seus ossos? Aham sei.

- o que? Isso aqui é excesso de gostosura querida! – ela riu alto me fazendo revirar os olhos, mas acabei rindo.

- você falou feito a Ino. Me assustou, eu não ti deixei assim Tentei. – fingi indignação.

- relaxa, com o tempo você aprende que o bom da vida e na cama com um homem. – ela riu escandalosamente.

- Oh kami-sama eu sou a única decente...

- e virgem – Tenten me interrompeu rindo ainda mais.

- é virgem mesmo – disse fingindo falso orgulho – você ta bêbada?

- Naruto que vai gostar de saber ... – ela percebeu o que disse e parou de falar, corei furiosamente com a imagem involuntariamente que se formou na minha mente, eu e Naruto na cama.

Tenten tirou o celular do bolso e fingiu ver as horas, jogando logo em seguida na mesa.

- ah, eu tenho que ir Hina, vou pagar a conta.

Ela levantou apressada.

Eu gostei da imagem que eu minha mente criou de mim e Naruto juntos. Passei a mão na minha bochecha sentindo- a quente.

O celular de Tenten vibrou meu olhar automaticamente caiu no celular e de onde estava consegui ler: 1 NOVA MENSAGEM DE NARUTO. Ler / ignorar.

Minhas mãos voaram para o celular com uma imensa curiosidade, eu não devia. E se ela ficar brava? Mas na minha cabeça martelava de onde eles se conheciam. Eu me lembro que na infância Naruto tinha vários amigos, mais uma única amiga: Hinata.

Movida totalmente pela curiosidade, peguei o celular e sem pensar muito tentando não desisti abri a mensagem.

"_VOCÊ ACHOU A HINATA TENTEN? ME RESPONDA AGORA."_

Meu coração acelerou de tal maneira que eu conseguia escutá-lo. E antes de fechar a mensagem ou pensa em apagar o celular tocou, e era Naruto.

- me da o celular Hinata – a voz de Tenten me assustou, ela me olhava estranho sua pupila parecia crescer e diminuir como num ritmo de uma batida de coração, estendi o celular para ela.

- Naruto – ela atendeu olhando para mim. – sim – eu conseguia ouvi os gritos de Naruto de longe mais eu não conseguia entender – desculpe, não vai se repeti. – ela desligou o celular ainda olhando pra mim. Por um momento eu queria levantar e correr de Tenten, por segundos aquelas pupilas estranhas me mostrou um mostro que tinha dentro dela que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela abaixou seu olhar pro celular e olhou rapidamente para mim, e aquele medo foi embora, pois seus olhos estavam normais. Eu estava ficando louca?

Mordi meu lábio pensando o que falar.

- d-de-desculpe, por mexer na suas coisas – sussurrei – de onde vocês se conhecem?

- meu pai conhece o pai dele... – ela deu os ombros.

Aquilo ainda não explica a maneira como ele a tinha tratado, e ela... deixado. Se uma coisa eu sei que Tenten é, é feminista, ela nunca deixou alguém homem gritar com ela.

Então minha mente me levou ao dia do supermercado no estacionamento, eu tinha esquecido pelas coisas que andavam acontecendo mais isso me fez lembrar cada palavra que na época parecia loucas, mas aconteceu.

- aquele dia no estacionamento do supermercado, você disse que ele ia voltar você adivinhou... como? Você sabia como eu me sentia... como? – minha confusão me desnorteou por segundos.

Ela enfim se mexeu sentando na minha frente e pegou na minha mão.

- ah tantas coisas que eu quero contar – abri a boca para retrucar – mas não posso, a tanta coisa pra se saber, mas não é o momento pra você, não o pressione ele não vai contar... se quer mesmo saber descubra sobre o passado de Konoha... sozinha. Tenho que ir.

Ela colocou mas pressão no aperto, se virou e saiu.

Passado? De quem? Eu tinha ainda muitas perguntas, mais ela não me deu chance alguma de perguntar, que segredo é esse que envolvi o Naruto e parecia que ela também. Uma coisa eu sabia tinha coisas estranhas acontecendo e eu me senti uma idiota no meio de tudo sem entender, isso me deixou enraivecida eu ia descobrir o que quer que fosse.

Suspirei.

- espero que seja por mim gracinha

Pulei de susto, me virando assim que senti uma mão no meu ombro. Senti meu ar sai do pulmão.

- você não se esqueceu da gente não é? – o homem de cabelo cinza passou a mão pelo meu pescoço jogando meu cabelo para o lado e acariciou o local, senti meus músculos se contrair de medo.

Esquecer? Impossivelmente sim. Eu havia esquecido esse assunto inacabado, esses últimos dias eu me sentia tão cheia de vida que mesmo aquilo eu tinha esquecido. Merda.

- Ouch, gracinha isso doeu – sua voz soou irônico.

O ruivo estava sentado na minha frente de braços cruzados me olhando como se pudesse me ler, seu olhar não transmitia nada, parecia que eles somente estavam abertos.

Procurei o loiro rapidamente pelo restaurante mais ele não estava lá. Puxei o ar com força, só agora tinha me dado conta eu estava no restaurante ainda.

- vocês não podem fazer nada comigo aqui, estamos num restaurante – disse desafiadoramente.

O homem soltou varias risadinhas, parecendo surpreso com minha atitude o ruivo não esboço sequer por segundos qualquer reação. Confiante e cheia de coragem empurrei a sua mão que acariciava minha nuca.

- oh gracinha, não me ofende eu nunca quis te machucar – ele sorriu na defensiva.

- não foi o que pareceu naquela noite.

- aaaah, aquela noite maravilhosa, eu...

- deixe o recado e vamos embora Hidan – era a primeira vez que o ruivo se pronunciava na minha frente, era a primeira vez que ouvia sua voz e aquele tom rouco que mais parecia um rosnado pareceu deixar uma descarga elétrica em mim. Pedi mentalmente que ele não falasse mais.

- tudo bem, tudo bem – ele passou a ponta do dedo no meu braço de cima para baixo de baixo para cima- seu namoradinho tem até amanha as 11:00 da noite para levar o dinheiro ao "_bad weather_"(5) ou se não...

- mas...- tentei argumentar, era muito pouco tempo.

O homem me interrompeu puxando meu queixo com força para perto do seu rosto. Perto de mais. Podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. No instinto segurei seu pulso mesmo sabendo que ele não iria soltar.

-...ou se não – ele voltou a dizer – eu vou fazer o trabalho mais prazeroso que eu vou ter o prazer de cumprir.

Seu sorriso se alargou quando meus olhos se arregalaram quando tive a infelicidade de percebi o que ele dissera. Meu coração parecia que ia rasgar o peito. Então ele quebrou a pequena distancia que tinha entre nos dois encostando sua boca quente na minha e deu um leve selinho.

Ele soltou meu rosto e se levantou saindo o restaurante com um ruivo logo atrás.

Eu podia sentir a raiva se apoderar de mim, quem aquele imbecil acha que é pra me aterrorizar e ainda por cima me beijar.

Esfreguei minha boca com as costas da minha mão freneticamente, até a sentir-la protestar e arder, senti minha boca inchada pela minha violência. No restaurante ninguém parecia notar o que acabara de acontecer. Melhor assim.

-idiota. – murmurei irada, querendo xingar muito mais nomes que minha mente pudesse se lembrar.

Levantei apressada pegando minha bolsa decidida a ir para casa. Antes nem tivesse levantado da cama, aquele dia já foi estranho o suficiente para a semana inteira.

* * *

Assim que minha casa apareceu no meu campo de visão, apareceu também um belíssimo Nissan preto e um loiro encostado na lataria dele, sorri com aquela visão. Naruto. Quando percebi meu sorriso idiota mordi meu lábio tentando conter o sorriso.

Lembrei do que Tenten me disse _"não o pressione ele não vai contar... se quer mesmo saber descubra sobre o passado de Konoha... sozinha_".

Se for sozinha que eu tinha que descobri, então eu teria que ser uma ótima atriz para mentir para Naruto que eu não desconfiava de nada, apesar de não saber o que estava acontecendo. E eu ia descobrir

Assim que encostei meu carro atrás do seu, Naruto caminhou até mim e abriu a porta do carro e deu passagem pra eu sair como um _chofer_. Eu ri da atitude.

- virou _choofer_ Naruto? Não sabia que precisava de dinheiro.

Ele fez um careta.

- eu não chamo isso de _chofer_, e sim de cavalheirismo – ele fechou a porta assim que eu passei e me deu o braço – vamos?

- Claro senhor – passei meu braço no seu e caminhamos para o portão da minha casa – você não deveria estar na escola?

- a senhorita também deveria.

- perdi a hora – dei os ombros – qual é a sua desculpa.

- você.

- o que? – parei e olhei pro seu rosto lindo sem entender, mas ele me fez voltar a andar.

- aquela escola sem você é extremamente insuportável, então resolvi vim te ver – ele piscou, senti minha bochechas ficarem quente e abaixei a cabeça.

- você fugiu isso sim – disse num tom acusatório.

- credo, você vê sempre do pior ângulo... eu estava com saudade, não consigo ficar longe de você – seu sorriso me fez querer desmaiar de vergonha, mas uma sensação boa passou dentro de mim.

Tive vontade de falar "_mais conseguiu ficar 7 anos_" mas mordi minha linha e somente sorri.

O portão da minha casa era grande o suficiente para passar nos dois, ele só solto meu braço para fechar o portão e no estante seguinte voltou a passar o braço no meu como um cavalheiro me guiando no caminho que se estendia até a minha casa.

- já vou logo dizendo que eu não vou fazer comida para você.

- muito obrigado, eu fujo da escola pra te ver e você nem ao menos me da comida – ele se fingiu de ofendido entrando na brincadeira.

- você veio comer ou me ver? – ele me olhou incrédulo como se eu tivesse falado algo grave.

- isso vem junto no pacote – ele deu os ombros como se fosse algo irrelevante.

- ah é? – me soltei do seu braço – então da próxima vez você fica até o intervalo e come lá – me virei e sai pisando fundo para dentro de casa.

- Hinata, espera aê – e no estante seguinte ele segurou minha mão, as borboletas da minha barriga voaram feito loucas. – eu estava brincando, claro que...

Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Naruto pareceu demorar um pouco pra entender e sorriu aliviado.

- não acredito que você me enganou

- você tinha que ter visto sua cara – puxei o ar para recuperar o fôlego.

- HÁ-HÁ. Chorei de ri – ele pegou na minha mão emburrado e me puxou para dentro de casa. – você vai cozinhar sim.

- ah, não vou não. – disse decidida.

- vamos ver.

Naquele momento eu tinha esquecido tudo, porque era assim que me sentia com Naruto como se o mundo lá fora fosse algo que pudesse ser resolvido depois.

* * *

A escola aquele dia estava terrivelmente agitada, eu podia sentir a animação de todos os lados, motivo: dentro de duas semanas ia acontecer uma festa que ia arrecadar fundos para o Baile de formandos.

Ninguém parecia saber da gravidez de Sakura, mas eu tinha certeza de ser muito cedo ainda, uma vez que ela ainda não tinha voltado para escola, e ninguém veio me perguntar nada.

Eu também não tinha visto um certo Uchiha, e estava agradecendo ao céus porque se o visse eu ia rançar aquele cabeleira charmosa dele. Ele ia ser um Uchiha careca e obviamente feio.

Deixei escapar uma risada baixa com o pensamento.

- ta rindo de que? – Naruto quis saber.

- nada. Não posso mais ri?

- ui, depois desse nem te olho mais. – dizendo isso ele virou o rosto fazendo bico feito uma criança.

- estava brincando Naruto, você sabe que sim.

- não sei nada – ele disse sem ainda me olhar.

- muito adulto da sua parte – ele ficou em silencio sem me olhar – eu não vou pedir desculpa – silencio - ok, já que é assim, eu não vou ficar aqui – chantageie já levantando.

- NÃO – ele gritou já me olhando. O refeitório inteiro olhou dele para mim. – senta aqui comigo, vai? – eu fiquei estática de vergonha, todos aqueles rostos me olhando esperando uma reação minha, senti meu rosto quente.

- SENTA, SENTA, SENTA – todos do refeitório começaram a gritar e a bater palmas ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos se arregalaram com isso, e Naruto estava rindo prazeroso e me olhava convencido, me joguei na cadeira, esperando que todos parassem com aquilo, então o refeitório explodia em palmas e assoviou.

- não to acreditando nisso – joguei meu cabelo na frente do rosto me escondendo. Aos poucos enfim o refeitório foi voltando ao normal.

- parece que tenho aliados – ele tremia de tanto ri. Bufei. – relaxa Hinata.

- se você não reparou eu sou tímida, colega- apontei para mim.

- serio? Pensei que era seu charme – ele piscou para mim. Meu coração se inflamou, por segundos fiquei só olhando seu sorriso, mas por fim me obriguei a responder algo.

- idiota.

- chantagista.

- criança.

- sou mais velho que você, sabia? – Naruto me zombou.

- mas não consegue se cuidar sozinho – rebati.

- no dia que você conseguir se manter sem mim me avisa – ele abriu um grande sorriso, o ar dos meus pulmões sumiu.

- c-claro que consigo – minha voz saiu baixa denunciando meu desconforto.

O sinal do fim do intervalo bateu e ele levantou de pronto e me esperou. Eu levantei devagar e me pus a andar do seu lado. Era isso que parecia? Que eu não conseguia viver sem ele? Que coisa mais ridícula, claro que eu conseguia. Bufei mentalmente.

No caminho até a sala foi de completo silencio, eu estava constrangida por parecer uma garota frágil e ia mostrar que eu não era, ia até aquela boate hoje à noite e ia pagar a divida de Kiba e nada ia me acontecer. Estava determinada a dar tudo certo. Ok, no fundo eu sabia que era estupidez e que no fim ninguém ia saber a grande garota corajosa que eu sou, mas eu estaria bem melhor com minha auto-estima.

Quando estávamos na frente da porta, ele me segurou pelo cotovelo e me virou para ele, meu rosto foi de encontro ao seu peito. No susto coloquei minha mão na sua barriga, que mesmo por cima do pano eu podia sentir seus músculos rígidos, meus dedos gelaram. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu pescoço, e seu cheiro invadiu meu corpo então meu corpo todo ficou gelado. Eu podia sentir a ponta do seu nariz quente na minha orelha.

- eu não me importo, eu também não consigo me manter sem você, pequena. – ouvi sua voz baixa e incrivelmente sexy perto da minha orelha.

Sem esperar qualquer ato meu, ele se virou e saiu. Agora ele tinha dado para isso, me falar coisas absurdas e me deixa sem reação. Da próxima vez que ele fizesse isso eu ia da uma resposta muito mal criada para ele. Virei-me e entrei na sala sem olhá-lo, assim que sentei senti minha nuca queimar como se alguém tivesse me olhando, mas me recusei a me virar para ver quem era.

Assim que Kakashi entrou a sala se dispersou e ficou em silêncio.

Enquanto ele explica ninguém abria a boca para falar, ao menos que ele pedi-se. Ele fingiu que Naruto não estava lá, não o questionou sobre assuntos da meteria, nem que não fosse dela, mas em compensação olhava para mim sempre que tinha oportunidade, ele parecia procurar algo em mim que eu não sabia dizer o que era.

- vou passar um trabalho valendo a nota máxima desse trimestre. – ele guardou o pincel e olhou para nos, a sala estava boquiaberto eu podia ver, pois eu também estava. Eu queria rir daquilo, Kakashi passando trabalho valendo nota máxima? Isso só podia ser uma pegadinha. Kakashi odiava passar trabalho, e quando passava era décimos da nota não pontos, muito menos o total do trimestre.

- se não quiserem, pode me falar que passo uma prova – a sala caiu em exclamação de negação todos ao mesmo tempo. Então o grisalho levantou a mão é todos se silenciaram – fico satisfeito... o trabalho será individual mas algumas pessoas vão repetir o mesmo tópico. – então ele se virou para o quadro e escreveu "_Lendas de Konoha_".

Agora sim eu queria ri. Queria rir tanto que precisei colocar minha mão na frente da boca. Kakashi estava fazendo uma pegadinha, eu tinha certeza. A qualquer momento ele ia começar a rir dos idiotas que acreditavam que ele ia dar um trabalho valendo nota máxima no trimestre sobre lendas, certo, ele era professor de historia, mas o que "_Slobodan Milosevic__" _– o assunto no qual estávamos estudando tinha a ver com lendas da pequena Konoha? Nem _Halloween_ era para ele passar trabalho sobre lendas. Aquilo não tinha sentido, tinha que ser pegadinha. Mas fui desperta dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi dizer meu nome.

- Hinata, Ino, Karin, Chouji, Shikmaru e Sakura ficaram com o tema "_As 9 Jinchuuriki_" – ele olhou para o Naruto e sorriu, mas por trás do seu sorriso eu podia ver a raiva a... vingança.

Virei-me para olhá-lo e meu corpo congelou, ele olhava Kakashi como se fosse pular nele e quebrar ele em dois, ali mesmo. Mas o que mais me fez querer vomitar de medo foi seus olhos, que por segundos eu podia jurar que tinha visto o mesmo mostro que tinha visto no olhar de Tenten, mas ele piscou e seu olhar estava normal.

Eu realmente estava doente.

- Hinata – alguém tocou no meu braço e me virei rapidamente, era Ino - você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa lenda?

- a única coisa que eu sei, é que em 1230 um mago colocou poderes extraordinários dentro de 9 bravos homens, que tinha como dever proteger de todo o mal a sua vila, mas com o tempo esse poderes se transformaram em grande desgraça e os 9 bravos homens estavam cada vez mas estáveis, desequilibrado, perdidos por culpa dos poderes que o consumiam, então o mago reuniu as forças que ainda tinha e criou o Yin Yang, aonde os 9 homens teria seu equilíbrio completado pelo amor da sua vida, alguns dizem que mesmo com o amor, ele todos caíram em desgraça e outros dizem que até hoje eles estão ai protegendo Konoha. – no fim da historia dei os ombros achando aquilo tudo uma babaquice.

- ele só pode ter ingerido droga, passar historia da carochinha pra gente? – Ino revirou os olhos antes de se virar ainda pude a ouvi dizer: - isso vai ser fácil de mais.

O sinal enfim bateu.

- quero o trabalho à mão, pra uma semana depois da festa. Espero que estejam perfeitos.

Será que esse professor não ficou sabendo que estamos na era digital?

A aula de Iruka foi tranquila. Eu realmente prestei atenção e absorvi tudo que podia não me preocupei com nada, com o que Naruto tanto me escondia que agora só parecia ser paranóia da minha cabeça, muitos menos porque Kakashi tinha passado um trabalho tão estranho, nem Kiba conseguiu me atingir. O sinal final tocou fazendo todos levantarem enfim, mas antes de enfim me levantar Naruto já estava ao meu lado, pulei de susto e soltei o ar com a boca. Merda.

- agora deu pra todo mundo chegar por trás? – mas ele parecia serio pra responder a brincadeira.

- vou resolver uma coisinha, é rápido. Não sai daqui – ele disse autoritário.

- aonde você vai? – falei um pouco alto, não tinha gostado do seu tom.

- ah, é rápido... só não vai embora sem mim. Espere-me no portão.

Ele saiu trotando e sumiu nas escadas, peguei minha bolsa e fui andando o, mas devagar que eu conseguia. Eu já estava de pé encostado no meu carro não fazia nem 1 minuto e já estava impaciente. Odiava esses segredos com quais ele tinha voltado, eu nunca podia saber, era cedo de mais – segundo Tenten - como se eu gostasse de me sentir uma idiota.

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que era, nem sobre o que era aquilo, parecia ser realmente serio e eu não conseguia fazer minha mente imaginar tão longe, talvez...

- Hinata – alguém estralou os dedos na frente do meu rosto. Era Sasuke, ok, cadê a tesoura?

- o que foi?

- eu estou te chamando faz um bom tempo e você bem... você parecia em transe – ele olhou para trás procurando por alguém – você esta bem?

- claro – eu estava sendo muito gentil, eu não podia esquecer o que ele fez - O que você quer?

- Eu queria saber sobre a Sakura, quero dizer, ela esta bem? Não a vejo mas na escola, eu fiquei...

- como é? Depois de tudo que você fez você acha que ela está bem?

- Desculpa, pergunta realmente idiota – ele murmurou e abaixou à cabeça, Sasuke Uchiha abaixou a cabeça.

- eu pensei que você a amasse de verdade Sasuke, bom, pelo menos foi isso que você disse não foi? Que a apoiaria – Silencio – então cadê? – ele continuou em silencio e eu me irritei – você nunca a amou não é mesmo? Ela é o que pra você? Sexo? Ela te ama de verdade e você virou as costas pra ela – eu funguei de raiva e percebi que ele tinha abaixado, mas a cabeça e...tremia, seu corpo todo tremia – você é um filha da mãe covarde.

Então aconteceu tão rápido que eu mal vi. No instante seguinte ele me segura pelos ombros e me sacudia brutalmente.

- o que você sabe sobre isso? NADA. Isso está tão difícil pra mim quando pra ela – ele me balançava sem me tirar do lugar, seu aperto estava deixando meu braço dormente então eu comecei a tremer de medo.

- Sasuke...

- ninguém entende ninguém vê. Eu sou um mostro, e eu só gero mostro – eu não tinha percebido antes, mas ele estava gritando, eu virei o rosto do seu e vi suas mãos fazendo pressão no meu ombro, então eu vi que não era eu que estava tremendo era a tremedeira dele que me fazia tremer. Eu estava sem ação. – aquilo vai matá-la – Quando seus últimos berros chegaram ao meu ouvido olhei para ele, seus olhos tinham riscos vermelhos e mas uma vez eu vi o mostro que eu tinha visto no olho de Naruto e de Tenten... mas intenso, preste a sair, quando abri a boca para gritar senti algo quente e grande me puxar para trás.

Era Naruto.

Eu mal tinha sentido seus braços em mim e ele já tinha sumido novamente.

- Sasuke, respira, respira, não se descontrola... Sasuke se acalma agora.

E eu estava lá, parada olhando Naruto segura Sasuke pelos ombros e praticamente rosnando para ele, mas eu não conseguia sentir meu corpo... Só o frio.

O_lhos vermelhos. Mostro. Segredos. Naruto. Morte. Rápido. Sonho... Lobisomens._

Então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Eu parecia ter acabado de sair do liquidificador, me esforcei pra sentar na minha cama.

- cama? – olhei em volta.

Eu realmente estava no meu quarto, mas eu não sabia como eu tinha chegado lá. Eu lembrava da escola, esta esperando Naruto, depois Sasuke apareceu então...

Engoli em seco. Eu lembrava tudo.

- o que foi...

- FOI INRESPONSABILIDADE SUA... – me assustei por um momento com o grito, mas eu reconhecia aquela voz, era Naruto falando com alguém.

Levantei-me e sentir minha cabeça pesar horrores, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Sai do meu quarto na ponta do pé me esforçando para não gemer de dor dos meus ombros. Quando cheguei ao meio da escada pude ver Naruto de costa para mim na sala falando ao telefone. Fui descendo os degraus o, mas silencioso que eu podia enquanto ouvia sua conversa.

- você deveria saber os riscos que aquilo causaria você sabe o quanto ela significa para mim, não sabe? – silencio – se você tivesse feito algo, mas grave eu mesmo te mataria – silencio – eu sei, estou de olho – silencio – não se meta nisso, eu direi quanto for à hora certa.

Eu já estava no ultimo degrau, mas escorreguei e por reflexo me segurei no corrimão o movimento brusco fez meu ombro doer. Gemi de dor.

- Hinata

Droga. Olhei para cima, e vi Naruto me olhando com o celular já desligado na mão. Ele parecia um pouco assustado.

Ele veio até mim rapidamente e colocou a mão na minha testa.

- você esta bem? Fiquei preocupado – ele passou a mão no meu cabelo o que me fez fechar os olhos. Deixei meu corpo ir de encontro ao seu e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Estava tão acelerado. – fala comigo pequena.

- estou com dor de cabeça.

- vem, volte para cama – ele abaixou e passou o braço na minha perna e sem esforço me levantou, seu corpo estava tão quente que eu não me importei. Ele começou a subir as escadas suavemente. Voltei a fechar os olhos. Eu estava tão... completa naquele momento como nunca antes.

Quando ele me colocou na cama eu já não sentia aquela sensação. Olhei para ele enquanto ele me arrumava debaixo do lençol.

- para Naruto, eu não sou uma criança. Sei me cuidar – tentei segurar sua mão.

- sei que não é, pequena – ele terminou de me arruma e sentou no meio da cama, e sorriu – mas eu gosto de cuidar de você – ele ajeitou meu cabelo no travesseiro – foi o que eu prometi não foi? Agora fecha os olhos e dormi – ele se debruçou sobre mim e colou seus lábios na minha testa, então eu sentir aquela sensação novamente.

- obrigado – suspirei. Ele interrompeu o longo beijo e se levantou um pouco para me olhar.

- pelo que? – ele parecia prestar atenção em outra coisa. Seguia seu olhar pelo seu dedo que passar pela minha bochecha. Sentir corar.

- por ter voltado – segurei sua mão que estava no meu rosto. Eu estava preste a gaguejar e aquilo não estava ajudando – mesmo que tenha sido por...

- você – ele me interrompeu. – somente por você.

Eu queria muito naquele momento beijá-lo, quebrar a pequena distancia que nos separávamos e sentir seus lábios não na minha testa ou cabeça, queria juntos aos meus. Meu coração estava inchado, eu estava quente de alguma forma. E aquele pensamento não me deixou constrangida, eu realmente queria senti-lo mais e sentia uma grande coragem para fazê-lo.

Seus olhos azuis tão intensos pareciam passar o mesmo sentimento. Sem percebi eu ia aproximando meu rosto do seu sem consegui tirar os olhos dos seus tão azuis. Coloquei minha mão na sua nuca e senti algo dentro de mim parecido como um terremoto, então eu parei tão perto. Era o certo? Ele era meu amigo de infância, como eu poderia querer ele desse modo?

Sua mão ainda não tinha saído da minha bochecha e com o polegar ele acariciava minha bochecha. Ele fez o que eu não tinha terminado e se aproximou, fechei os olhos esperando. Senti seus lábios no meu nariz, descendo para os meus em puro deleite ele acariciava os seus lábios no meu, eu estava totalmente entregue. Agoniada com a brincadeira forcei minha mão que estava na sua nuca e seus lábios se encaixou no meu perfeitamente, como se fosse nascido para isso. Tão quente, tão macio, tão extasiante. Antes que eu pudesse desfrutar mais do momento suou um barulho.

Ele se separou bufando e me olhou por alguns segundos, senti corar. Algo dentro de mim gritava por aquilo não ter ido além.

O barulho não parava, ele se endireitou na cama e colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou o celular. Ele passava a língua nos seus lábios constantemente tentando pegar algo que ainda estivesse ali.

- oi Sasuke – num lampejo, me lembrei de algo. – já vou, me espere lá. – silencio – sim. – desligou.

- o que foi aquilo com o Sasuke? – sentei na cama também o olhando curiosa.

- aquilo o que? – ele parecia confuso, mas um pouco assustado.

- como o que? Ele tremendo, seus olhos estavam... diferentes, pareciam algo como um bicho.

- o Sasuke não foi à escola hoje Hinata.

- claro que foi, eu o vi lá... você também. No estacionamento – falei desesperada, eu não estava doida. Claro que não.

- não Hinata, quando eu cheguei ao estacionamento você estava desmaiada... você bateu com a cabeça devia estar delirando. – eu não estava acreditando naquilo, ele estava falando que eu estava delirando? Que eu estava doida. O olhei abismada – o que foi? – ele parecia desconfortável.

Eu queria confrontá-lo, dizer que tinha algo de errado e ia descobri que ele não precisa me fazer de idiota. Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, qualquer que fosse esse segredo eu ia descobri, não ia deixar ele me fazer de idiota, mas naquele momento aquilo não pareceu uma boa idéia, então deixei passar.

Suspirei e voltei a deitar.

- devia mesmo estar delirando – por ora, eu ia me fazer de burra.

- tenho que ir – ele se inclinou novamente, mas deu um beijo rápido e se levantou. – volto mais tarde para ficar com você.

- não – falei rápido, rápido de mais. Ele me olhou desconfiada- Sakura vem pra cá, não precisa se preocupar comigo, agente vai ficar aqui e conversa um pouco. – dei os ombros casualmente.– coisa de garotas – completei.

Ele pareceu acreditar.

- mesmo assim eu vou ligar pra ver se esta tudo ok – ele sorriu e piscou. Quando ele abriu a porta pra sair Benji entrou e pulou na minha cama. Afaguei sua orelha e suspirei assim que Naruto sumiu.

- quase Benji – sorri debilmente acariciando meus lábios.

A janela mostra à tarde ensolarada lá fora, linda. Essa noite eu ainda deveria fazer uma ultima coisa antes de virar de vez essa pagina de Kiba. Sua divida, eu já tinha uma idéia do dinheiro. Não queria ir sozinha, mas seria de um grande egoísmo colocar alguém numa situação tão desastrosa. Eu só precisava entra lá, deixa o dinheiro e sair. Simples e eu ia fazer de que fosse simplesmente assim.

Eu ainda estava com a roupa com a qual fui à escola. Levantei-me da cama decidida a tomar um banho, mas assim que eu levantei os braços para tirar a blusa meu ombro estralou e doeu. Joguei a blusa de qualquer jeito no quarto e fui ao espelho do banheiro. Meu reflexo não estava tão mal, meu cabelo um pouco bagunçado minhas bochechas ainda um pouco vermelhas, meu sutiã preto contrastando com minha pele branca e o colar que ganhei de Naruto – instintivamente minha mão foi até ele e agarrei – Naruto ainda não tinha visto que ainda usava provavelmente ele não usava o dele, vi meu rosto ficar vermelho só de imaginar o que ele pensaria quando visse. Mas não era nada daquilo que eu queria ver.

Virei-me de costa para o espelho e virei minha cabeça para trás também para poder ver o reflexo um pouco torta do meu ombro e então eu vi. No meu ombro estava lá, tão claro que parecia doer só de olhar. Marcas roxas de dedos no meu ombro. Toquei levemente ainda desnorteada.

- eu não estou doida.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Faculdade de Tóquio _(1) - é considerada a mais prestigiada universidade japonesa.

_Campi _(2) – cidade universitária

Lyrics and music (3) –Tradução: _Letras e musicas_

_Aqua Timez _(4) - uma banda de pop rock japonesa fundada em 2003.

_bad weather _(5) – Tradução: _Tempo Ruim_

ps: sou péssimas em criar nomes para lugar.

Oii...

Medo absurdo de levar pedrada, mano. Que medo

Sem comentário para minha demora ridículo. Lamento.

Hoje não vai dar pra responder aos comentários, estou com pressa, esta tarde... amanha tem curso.

Agradecimentos: **Roh Matheus****, ****Hyuuga Nyu****, ****jessica-semnadaprafaze123****, ****Manu Pontes****, ****, ****123, Vivi Akemi****, ****Beahh**

Obrigado a todas.

**Momento divulgação**. Bom eu fiz uma oneshot desse casal a algum tempo e não tive ( não lembrei) de comentar com vcs. quem quiser da uma passadinha lá... agradeço. Se chama _"por um breve momento"_

Reviews? criticas e elogios, sempre bem-vindas.

bjs.


End file.
